


昨日之声|Yesterday's Voices by LemonadeGarden（中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 蝙蝠侠——全系列
Genre: Bruce Wayne是个好爸爸, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 主要还是很多笨拙的家庭纽带, 但是总是搞不清状况, 原著向——典型的暴力, 失忆梗, 或许还得加别的附注吧, 轻微致郁, 轻松向&伤痛/治愈, 骑士是糟糕的棒球队同样也是一再出现的主题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: 在试图剿灭一个交易篡改记忆药品的贩毒集团的过程中出了岔子，蝙蝠侠醒来，失去了过去五年的记忆。结果，他的家人必须和时间赛跑找出解毒剂，同时得和一个仍觉得Jason是罗宾的Bruce打交道。一个认不出绝大多数人的Bruce。一个不如他们所熟悉的那般厌世和偏激的Bruce。一个仍旧给予关怀的Bruce。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yesterday's Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035398) by [LemonadeGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeGarden/pseuds/LemonadeGarden). 



> 哈。不应谁要求而作的一篇失忆向。我写这个而不是专注工作。*躲在角落*

_他把男孩儿又朝身边拉了拉。记住，你放进脑子里的那些东西，永远都会留在那里，他说。你放之前可能该考虑一下。_

_【男孩：】有些事也能忘记，对不对?_

_【男人：】对。你忘记了想记住的，记住了想忘记的。_

_——《路》科马克·麦卡锡 【注1】_

*

他们没给他服用镇定药。

这是他们的第一个失误。他拧住其中一人的手肘把他掼到地上，一脚踢在他的腹上。非常用力。他在另一人的下巴上给以重重一击，当他确认他们两人都倒下后，他跑了起来。一直跑到他跑不动、停下来为止，气喘吁吁，手撑在他的膝盖上。

他看向四周。

他现在在一个阴湿的小巷之中。他再次站起身，看向他带着护具的手。所以他还能战斗。很好。他记不起他的名字，但是他还能战斗。他皱皱眉。不，这不对。他 _的的确确_ 记得点什么。  
他的名字是蝙蝠——Bruce。是Bruce。Wayne。他三十四岁。他有两个小孩。Dick和Jason。Dick在念大学而Jason还在学校。Dick十八岁而Jay十四岁。他能记得这个。Alfred六十二岁。Clark三十一岁。Selina二十九岁。他记得昨晚在夜巡之后入睡。天气很冷，下雨了，Jason还没有做完他的作业。

现在天气不冷。实际上，感觉像是夏天。他又皱了皱眉。他的头很疼。为什么？他的左臂上有轻微的刺痛。他看过去。蝙蝠装的那里有一个小孔。他几乎没看到。他们一定是给他注射了什么。他得给Jay打电话。确定他没事。给Alfred打电话。反馈给基地。

他摸向放在装备带中某个小袋里的一次性手机，但它不在那儿。他难以置信地望向装备带。它更小了。外形流畅。实际上，现在他思考起来，他的 _整个_ 装备都不一样了。它更轻便。没那么笨重。他向前伸展胳臂。也是更加灵活了。看起来像是他非常需要的某种材质。某种凯夫拉纤维武装。颜色也更深了；几乎是全黑的。在本身就没多少色彩的装甲上少了黄色。披风的质感倒还是一样的。【注2】

但是在他的耳朵里有什么东西。

他探向披风，试着把他取下来。披风比以往更顺畅地就取下来了——他得记下来——他把耳朵里不知道是什么的取出来。审视着它，在手里来回转动。这是一个小的金属……蓝牙耳机？不，对那个来说太小了。这是耳机的大小。在一侧有一个按钮。好奇心驱使着他，他按了下去。

立刻在那一侧红光闪烁着。他听到了一个声响，有点模糊，是从其中的扬声器中传来的。Bruce飞快地把它放回耳中。

“——罗宾呼叫蝙蝠侠，重复一遍，红罗宾呼叫蝙蝠侠。你在吗？过去二十个小时通讯系统一直是打开的并且完全安全。红罗宾呼叫蝙蝠侠。请回复。打开你的通讯系统，蝙蝠侠。如果在十五分钟内你不回复，夜翼会前往你最后出现的地点进行搜寻。校园戏剧可以一边去了。红罗宾呼叫蝙蝠侠，重复一遍，有人在吗？红罗宾呼叫蝙——”

“是的，”Bruce说道，感觉有点慌乱。他该对着这个……这个耳机说话吗？但是他并没有送话口。这个是怎么运作的？他的大脑飞速运转，试图理清。“这里是蝙蝠侠。我在回复。你是谁？Jason？是你吗？”

“什么？”“红”罗宾说道，听上去有点恼火。“不，我是Tim。你去哪里了？你的跟踪器一直没有应答。几乎一整天你这边都是电波静默状态。完毕。”

“我……并不清楚。”Tim是谁？“唔，完毕。”

“什么？你不知道你在哪里？你确定？你是有多不在状态？告诉我你在哪条街。完毕。”

Bruce看向四周。这条小巷没有任何标识。他缓缓地走出去，戴上披风，尽可能地待在阴影之下。他面前的街道空无一人。看上去像是彭德尔顿街，除了一些他从未见过的一打新开张的商店。平行宇宙？他弄不明白。

“彭德尔顿街。我觉得。在一家星巴克边。完毕。”

“收到。留在原地。我们会让红头罩来接你。他在这片区域。你回到蝙蝠洞里之后最好告诉我们发生了什么。完毕下线。”

红头罩是谁？Bruce打算问的，但是通讯系统突然断掉了。他把他的开着，只是以防万一。

街道上完全空无一人，因为将近午夜，这是城市中静谧的一隅，Bruce踏入其中，试图观察着他的周围。微风中报纸和塑料袋在路面上飘浮。远处传来遥遥的警报声。他能闻到空气中的尿骚和烟味。那么，的确还在哥谭。街灯下的光斜斜照着商店。作为开始，他停在路中间。他能看见他在某间商店窗玻璃上的影像。即使是戴着披风，他看起来…… _很不一样_ 。

更为年长。

他向街的四周望去，确定没有人在附近，再次缓缓取下了他的披风。然后他凝视着。

他有 _皱纹_ 了。浅浅的一些，在他的嘴角和眼旁。他的头发有些发灰，在鬓角附近。他的眼睛看上去颜色更浅了，更为疲惫。几乎是苍白的灰蓝色。在他的眉毛边有个凹痕，昨天肯定不在那里的。

他看上去出乎意料地像他的父亲。他心下一紧。

他眨眨眼，睁开眼时他看上去还是那样。 _发生_ 了什么？他觉得他可能开始有点明白了。

在他能继续想下去的时候，通讯器轻轻响了一声重新打开了。“红罗宾呼叫蝙蝠侠，红罗——”

“是，Tim。”他说道。那么，他认识一个Tim？没准他有脑震荡了，然后他时不时地忘记他。他们或许关系很密切。至少他们密切到Tim知道蝙蝠侠。那么“红头罩”也是一样。还有“夜翼”。他能记起早年小丑戴着一个红兜帽的事情，还有Clark告诉他一个叫做夜翼的超级英雄的氪星传说，但是除此之外别无他物。

“唔。有点尴尬，但是Jason不想来接你。他说什么不想给一个‘既法西斯又自以为是的讨厌鬼当私人司机’”Tim清了清嗓子，像是对于必须重复这些感到有些尴尬。“我觉得这可能是关于你们两天前的吵架。”

“Jay？”Bruce大笑着，几乎要对于能在这摸不着头脑的情况下听到某些熟悉的东西感到愉悦了。所以Jason一定是红头罩了。这至少打消了部分困惑。然而，他还是不记得有和他吵架。“Jay说的？”他轻笑着。“我得说，这听上去就像他。”

通讯系统的另一端有片刻的停顿。“你没……生气？”

“我为什么要生气？他还是个小男孩。男孩子们有时候就要耍脾气。他会好的，没关系。”他甚至不太清楚为什么他要把这些告诉 _Tim_ 。他甚至都不认识他。虽然这只是通讯另一端经过处理的嗓音，而某些东西让 _Bruce_ 的大脑不禁想到： _你认识他。你信任他_ 。

多么奇怪。

在通讯系统另一端的停顿更久了；以至于Bruce正准备开口而Tim说道，“唔。好的。就是当他像这样的时候平时你总是非常生气。像是。 _非常_ 生气。”

那听上去可不像Bruce。他开口想说点什么，而Tim再次说道。“唔。无论如何。我会让蝙蝠车自动驾驶到彭德尔顿来。我把它停在你最后出现的地点了，然后我会遥控它到你的地点。你就只需要自动驾驶回来。抱歉。”

“哇哦，”Bruce说道，恰到好处的震撼。“ _谢谢你_ ，Tim。听上去挺不简单的。”尤其是对于像他那样年龄的孩子而言。他听起来？十六岁？十七岁？比Jason大，或许吧，但离成年还有很久。

“唔，”Tim说道，“谢谢？我总是做这么多，所以。”他听起来有点困惑，甚至有点慌乱。像是他不习惯对于他的工作得到这么多的嘉奖一般。

另一个漫长的停顿。Bruce耐心地等待着。他觉得他可能开始理解这些停顿意味着什么了。

“就。就快回家。恶魔崽子很担心。”Tim咕哝道，切断了讯号。

当Bruce等着蝙蝠车开到彭德尔顿街上的时候，他所能思考的，只有一件事。

恶魔崽子又是什么鬼？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】
>
>> He pulled the boy closer. Just remember that the things you put into your head are there forever, he said. You might want to think about that.  
> [The Boy:] You forget some things, dont you?  
> [The Man:] Yes. You forget what you want to remember and you remember what you want to forget.  
> -The Road, by Cormac McCarthy  
> 他把男孩儿又朝身边拉了拉。记住，你放进脑子里的那些东西，永远都会留在那里，他说。你放之前可能该考虑一下。  
> 【男孩：】有些事也能忘记，对不对?  
> 【男人：】对。你忘记了想记住的，记住了想忘记的。  
> ——《路》科马克·麦卡锡
> 
> 出自科马克·麦卡锡的《路》，第一部分第一节(3)，重庆出版社，杨博译。（[豆瓣链接](https://book.douban.com/subject/6791414/)）
> 
> 【注2】
>
>> He reaches for the small burner cell that he keeps in one of the pouches in his utility belt, but it's not there.  
> 他摸向放在装备带中某个小袋里的一次性手机，但它不在那儿。
> 
> burner cell，预付费手机，亦可以出于保护隐私的考虑使用。翻译成一次性手机是我在别的地方见过，如有不妥恳请斧正。


	2. Chapter 2

Jason坐在一家乌烟瘴气的酒吧里，久久拿着他第四瓶啤酒，头痛得厉害。

他能听到身后体育频道传来的模糊声响，还有人们为骑士队喝彩或者什么的喧闹声。几乎是赛季末尾了。哥谭骑士队对阵中心城明星队。Jason并不怎么关心。

他一场棒球赛都没有看过，除非你要算上十三岁那年九十度的热天里Bruce带他去看的那场比赛的话。他记得屁股都汗湿了，还有不新鲜的热狗和焦糖爆米花的味道。球场中的人们纷纷攘攘。Bruce试图在阴影和一顶骑士队帽下遮住他的脸，当他们最终发现他的时候朝着大屏幕局促地微笑着。他试图让Bruce吃一个辣热狗，然后发了一张他会做对Dick做的鬼脸的照片。但是Bruce才不会，因为他宣称辣热狗是世界上最糟糕的食物。Jason好奇Bruce会不会比那些明星球员击出更好的球，盯着他直到Bruce从比赛中转移注意力，说道，“怎么了？”Jason只是摇摇头，于是Bruce拉近他，揉揉他的头发，他们安静地看完了剩下的比赛。那天骑士队输了，话说回来，他们总是输，所以没人感到意外。在他们离开球场的时候人们自然而然地抱怨着，Bruce把他的鸭舌帽放在Jason的脑袋上，许诺在他想和Bruce一起玩球的时候给Jason买一副棒球手套。【注1】

Jason把头靠在马克杯冰冰凉的杯壁上。凝结下滑的水珠沾湿了他的前额。

但他从没有想到要去买那个该死的棒球手套。

他叫了另一杯啤酒，侍应生拿走了他的钥匙。他盯着饮品。管他呢。他还能短路电线来发动摩托车。他漫不经心地看着骑士队又输了。人们还是兴致缺缺地喝彩。Jason摇摇头。这座该死的城市。从不会对他们的英雄丧失期许。或许是时候了。他确实有。

在人群开始缓缓离开酒吧的时候，他仍旧坐在那里，人们曳足而行，鞋子摩擦着大理石地板的声音传入他的耳朵。酒吧现在快没人了。吧台旁离他不远的地方坐着一个人，但他看起来也要离开了。

Jason啜饮着。离他有两张吧台椅远的男人要求侍应生换一个频道。“我听说两天前蝙蝠侠干掉了帕斯托莱利集团的一个”他兴奋地告诉Jason，看着电视机。果不其然，有Bruce在餐厅里解决一些帮派成员的片段。Jason抓抓脸。

“我知道，”他说道， _我就在那儿_ ，他想着。结局对所有人而言都不好。尤其是对Jason自己来说。

“兄弟，我恨透了那帮人。”男人说道，他看着电视，目不转睛。“我兄弟Vince拒绝加入帮派的时候他们杀了他。”

“我很抱歉，”Jason说道，甚至没抬头看看屏幕。他只想回家再睡十八个小时。

罗宾出现在屏幕上时男人不满地“嗤”了一声。“为什么蝙蝠侠会需要这些小孩？”他说道，伸伸胳膊。“他自己都一团糟。”

Jason垂眼看进啤酒杯。电视上，Damian正向四周掷出蝙蝠镖，看起来颇为自得。

“或许那些孩子们需要他，”他冲着杯子喃喃道，声音很小，那个男人听不见。数年前的那场棒球赛上，Bruce把他拉到大屏幕镜头前，一只胳膊环住他，Jason笑着招手。“我的儿子”Bruce做着口型，指着Jason。

他人生之中最好的日子之一。超凡绝伦的一天。

“什么？”男人说道。

Jason摇摇头。“没什么。”他说道。

过了一会男子离开了，但是Jason留下来，在吧台木上敲着手指，在他的手机突然响起的时候吓了一跳。他看了看来电显示，阴沉着脸接了电话。

“这他妈最好事出紧急，”他吼道。他可不在当值。

“Jason，我觉得这或许是的，”Tim说道。“我需要你去彭德尔顿路上接Bruce。昨天跟踪毒贩案子的时候他失踪了，今天才路面。他听上去，”Tim在这里顿了顿，一时间Jason只能听见他在电话里的呼吸声，“不太像他。有点茫然。你能不能把他送到庄园？”

“不，”Jason说道，挂掉了。因为去他的Bruce和他愚蠢的家庭，这就是为什么。两秒后Tim又打过来。“Jason， _拜托了_ 。”他说道。

Jason试图控制自己的怒火。“为什么你不能亲自去？我不给那个该死的法西斯、颐指气使的讨厌鬼开车， _哪里_ 也不去。他他妈可以搭公交车或者别的什么。就像我们一样。”

Tim叹了口气。“我腿骨折了，记得吗？昨天的夜巡？我不觉得所有人之中你能忘掉。”

Jason皱起眉。

Tim继续道，“除了监视工作和通讯之外我什么都不能做。”

“行，那叫黄金男孩去做。他很会给Bruce收拾烂摊子。”Jason说道。两天前，Bruce怒视着他，说他是个毫无理智的傻瓜，傻瓜和义警处不来，或许Jason该另谋高就。

“我只是想帮忙！”Jason在蝙蝠洞的另一侧冲他喊道。Alfred正照料着Tim的腿，其他人都坐在诊疗室旁，在他们看着Bruce和Jason再次争吵起来的时候出奇的安静。

Bruce再次怒视着他。Jason从来都不能很好地适应Bruce的怒目以视。无论何时在你搞砸了或者不按照Bruce的方法行事，他看向你的那种恶劣的方式都让你觉得糟透了。总是不够好。Jason看向地板。

“显然。你差点让我们都死掉了。”Bruce吼道，比以往更为粗暴地给Damian的腿包扎。Damian也很安静，几乎是同情地看向Jason。或者，对恶魔崽子来说算得上同情的东西。

Jason咬紧牙关。令他害怕的是，他能感觉到自己在努力忍下泪水。“我没——”

“思考。你没在思考。”Bruce说道，听上去镇定理智得令人恼火，Jason真想抓烂他的头发。“显而易见在这类情形下你没有能力客观思考。现在出去。这里没你的事了。”一个粗暴的解散。

“Bruce，”Dick插话道，他迎着Jason的目光充满着鼓励。Jason转移视线，飞快地眨着眼。“可能你不该苛责他。他只是——”

Bruce瞪了眼Dick，而Dick闭上了嘴。

“我说了， _出去_ 。”他对Jason说道，甚至都没再看他。于是Jason离开了。

噢，Bruce还说了一通什么Jason没有完全发挥他的全部潜力，他那榆木脑袋能不能想明白Bruce总他妈是对的而Jason总是犯傻，暴力狂，只知道吃东西喝酒说傻话爱开枪的笨蛋。

行，或许这些并不是他的原话。但他肯定是这个意思。这很伤人。他甚至不知道为什么。很久之前他就不再在乎Bruce的看法了。他想。天，头很痛。他把半空的啤酒杯推开。

说了那种话，去他的Bruce。所有袖手旁观的人，也去他们的。

“Dick在Damian的校园剧上。”Tim在电话的另一端说道，这个点了Jason实际上只听进去了一半。

Jason厉声道。“猜猜看实际上是谁该出现在那些校园剧上？”他把一些钱放在桌子上，走出酒吧。

“我 _告诉_ 过你了，Jason。他失踪了。”

Jason翻了个白眼。多么纵容啊。“是啊？Bruce最后一次参加校园活动又是什么时候？”

电话的另一端只是沉默。“一针见血。”Jason说道，走出了停车场。

“还有，”他说道，拽出了摩托车上连接器之间的电线，“无论是开车去哪里我都算喝得太多了。”他从夹克口袋里掏出来一小片电线把它贴到连接器上。“打给Steph或者Cass。”

“我是真的能听到你把你的车给短路点火了。他们去东边夜巡了。”Tim说道，听起来累极了。“相信我，你是我最后的选择了。”【注2】

“受宠若惊，”Jason说道，“但是不。”他再次挂断电话，点火。引擎轰鸣着，在那一天里，Jason第一次地笑了起来。

*

蝙蝠车平滑地开到了Bruce身边，他坐进去。这也完全不一样了。与Bruce这些年来做过的任何模型都不同。他以一种训练有素的动作坐在其间的一张座椅上，一边点开自动导航一边系上安全带，然后说道，“蝙蝠洞。走高速。”

他凝住了。他为什么会这样子？像是瞬间有人控制了他。什么时候他开始对他的 _车_ 说话了？他系上安全带的动作像是做了 _好多年_ 似的。或许就是个直觉。  
恐怕不是。

当一个虚拟的女性机械音响起的时候他差点没跳起来，“预计到达时间：十七分钟。目的地附近交通畅通。”

Bruce不太确定该回答什么，于是他保持沉默。蝙蝠车在街上畅通无阻，缓慢加速到了一个极快的速度。它在路的拐弯处专业地漂移；他能听到轮胎摩擦道路的尖啸声。Bruce不由自主地笑了起来。他过去一直都很喜欢飙车。像是一种穿越时间和空间——平行宇宙的存在。Bruce也会一直喜欢飙车。

而这是一辆非常， _非常_ 快的车。

当这辆车在目的地再次来了个完美的急转时他又笑了起来。

到达蝙蝠洞的时候，Bruce肾上腺素飙升。车在隧道里平稳地开往蝙蝠洞，在靠近停车坪的时候顺畅地减速。Bruce去下安全带。他得看看这辆车引擎盖的底下，那是自然。组装它的成本不会低于百万元的。

他所经过的最后一个通道通向庄园之下巨大的地洞，车平稳地停在相应的位置。他踏出来紧接着迎上了一头奶牛。

它欢快地哞了一声。

他停了下来。眨眨眼。有时候漫长的夜巡之后他总是累得看到一些不存在的东西。但它还在那里。它又哞了一声。

在蝙蝠洞里有头 _牛_ 。

在它的脖颈上有一个项圈，上面有一个铃铛，写着“蝙蝠牛”。他漫不经心地想着是不是要给这个拍张照然后发给Clark。

“Jason？”他大声道，不自在地看着那头牛，“实施这个玩笑是你的主意吗？”作为恶作剧，Jason有一次用大号彩字在蝙蝠车的轮胎上写“ **不许偷** ”。他记得对此他大笑出声，不过是在让Jason用漂白剂把字擦掉之后了。Jason坐在蝙蝠洞的地上，一手漂白剂一手钢丝擦，脸上纯然的凄惨模样，对Bruce来说已经回本了。

（最终他心怀歉意地帮了他一把，确保他没把“ **偷** ”字之外的东西给擦掉了。）

一个小家伙从他身边跑过，攥住奶牛的项圈。他穿着一条棕色的裤子，脸上有着绿色的言论。“对不起，父亲，”小家伙的嗓音带着一股轻蔑，“他跑到围场外边来了。都是因为Drake在照料他。”

在Bruce能充分理解这句话然后恐慌发作之前，另一个拄着拐杖一条腿打着夹板的男孩向他走来。“喔很好，”他说着，听起来像是他要杀人似的，“你在这儿。现在 _请_ 告诉Damian他在发疯，”他说道，给那个站在奶牛旁边的小家伙凶神恶煞的一瞥，“就是因为我做监视工作并不意味着我得无所事事给他这一万五千个小动物当奶妈。”

“让你自己有点用至少是你该做的，”小家伙嘲道，“毕竟，好像是我们能在夜巡里发现你不在似的。”

拄着拐杖的男孩反复张口了几次，像只金鱼。然后他转向Bruce。看起来像是他的头要炸了是的。“你 _看到_ 我要对付的了吗？”他说道，指着另一个男孩。

Bruce谨慎地退了一步。 很少出现他完全无法理解的情况。一只手都能数出来。这很明显是其中一件。

“我天，你们又在吵这头牛的事？”从洞的另一端传来一个欢快地声音。“兄弟， _最后一次_ ，别让它在洞里到处走了。它 _到处_ 拉屎！”

在他的洞穴里有一头奶牛。一头到处拉屎的奶牛。还有数不清的小孩。Bruce突然想到他可以回到蝙蝠车然后扬长而去，等到幻觉平复后再回来。

声音的主人是一个穿着紫色作战服的金发女孩。她站在侧边出口。双手叉腰姿势就好像她是他们的母亲一般，给了更小的男孩愠怒的一瞥。“Alfred会把这个算在我们头上，你知道的。我不懂你，但我要是再听一遍 _整洁近于美德_ 的教育，我很可能就会字面意义上地死掉的。就比如，窒息然后氧气不足。”她假装呼吸不畅，喘息着攥住了她的喉咙。【注3】

拄着拐杖的男孩窃窃发笑。另一个用这种威胁的目光阴森森地盯着她。“随便， _胖姑娘_ 。至少你死了电梯就不会老是超重了。”

紫衣女孩眯了眯眼睛。“再说一遍，我就叫Alfred取消你零食的特权。”

小男孩气声说了些什么，但还是不情愿地保持了沉默。

金发女孩笑笑。“那正是我所想的。无论如何，整件事情中关于Tim在夜巡中毫无用途的发言完全正确，给你加一分。”

拄着拐杖的男孩（ _Tim_ ？）转转眼，最终转向Bruce。他期待地看向他。“所以？怎么样了？”紫衣女孩和小男孩的谈话暂停，他们一同饶有兴趣地看向他。

“什么发生了什么？”女孩的声音融入背景，而Bruce能在他脑子的白噪音里听到她的声音。头痛得更厉害了。

Bruce倚在蝙蝠车的发动机罩上。聊天现在才牵扯到他。他觉得有点眩晕。他一只手覆在眼睛上，试图弄明白发生了什么。他并不笨。他离笨差得非常， _非常_ 远。他最终会想明白的。

虽然现在是个合适的时间。

他猛然朝着攥着奶牛项圈的小男孩抬起头。他刚刚是喊他父亲了吗？

在他开口之前听到了另一个声音。另一个人下到了蝙蝠洞。“嘿，你们看到了Damian和我发到群聊里的照片的了吗？”

Bruce警觉起来。这个嗓音，他的确认识。

是Dick。

他看向他，以为会有一个冷淡的眼神，或是Dick一边半拖着脚局促地走上楼，一边咕哝道：“取我落在这里的东西”，然后Bruce会微笑得更灿烂了，或者有些真心地大笑着，用一种快活过头的声音谎称什么“我希望对于你的账单可别这么健忘！”或者“Alfred正等着见你呢，”而Dick则会轻点头，眼神没从台阶上挪开，其中会有一段忧伤、暗涌的微小沉默，他们都在假装一切安好。

相反，Dick朝他一笑。 _真的_ 很灿烂。不是他们最近一直做的那种虚伪的、过犹不及的灿烂笑容。一个真真正正的笑容。他对Bruce的微笑情真意切。Bruce对这微笑的分量几乎感到诧异。

“嘿，我们一直在找你！发生什么了？Tim说你的通讯器关掉了？我的有时候也那样，我一直想要告诉Babs。噢，你看到了Babs给系统做的超酷的更新吗？嗨，Tim，告诉Bruce更新有多酷。噢嘿！你们肯定想看Damian的校园剧照片吧。朋友们，他是个天才。倒不是吹嘘或者别的什么，但他肯定是下一位罗伯特·德尼罗。”Dick十分自豪，一口气说完。【注4】

“我不清楚，”女孩说道，漫不经心地缠着她的一缕头发，“我一直不喜欢德尼罗。梅丽尔斯特里普，现在 _她是_ 天才。”

“ _Grayson_ ，我演的是一棵 _树_ 。”奶牛旁的愤怒男孩啐道。不过他看起来有点开心了。

Bruce从蝙蝠车的发动机罩上起身。他坐立不安。他需要思考。这些人是谁？为什么他们表现得像是认识他？他走向电脑控制台，来回踱步。

“呃，他怎么了？”他能听到Dick对其他人耳语道，Bruce再次用手覆住眼睛，抵着眶骨。他的头隐隐作痛，后脑一股久久的压力。思考。 _思考_ 。

“我不知道。他在通讯过程中表现得也很古怪，”拄着拐杖——Tim，悄声回复道。

某人走出阴影，站在金发女孩 一边。Bruce几乎要跳起来了。是个女孩。她有一头短短的黑发，大而明亮的眼睛。她的动作像个小精灵。穿的制服与Bruce的不太一样。

“噢，嘿Cass！”Dick欢快地说道。“你看到群聊里Damian的照片——”她抬起一只手。Dick停下了。

她看向Bruce，看向他收紧的肩膀和握起的拳头。她缓缓地走向他，取下他的披风。出于某种原因，他任她去了，倾下身方便她的动作。在一间满是陌生人的房间里，稀奇。她凝视着他的眼睛，两只手放在他的脸旁。

“我不知道发生了什么，”他对她轻声说。整个洞穴突然间安静下来。没有人讲话。

她意味深长地看向他，轻抚他的脸颊，好像他是一个正在哭泣的宝宝。她转向其他人。“他的大脑出问题了。”她宣称。

Tim扬起眉毛。“什么？”

站在他面前的女孩——Cass——脸上浮现了失望的表情。她向上伸出手，像是要抓住什么东西。“他有点——”她顿了顿，仍旧举着手。

“头疼，”Bruce补上。Cass朝他笑笑，他发现自己条件反射地回给她一个微笑。

“更严重。”她说道。

“比头疼更严重？”Tim问道，靠在一根拐杖上，看起来很迷惑。

Cass点点头，表情有些自得。

“这说不通。”Daimian说道，但是他来回看着Cass和Bruce，视线紧张得飘忽。他的嗓音不带情感。

Bruce深吸一口气。“你是谁？”他问道。

男孩，Damian，皱起眉头。出于某种原，他让人想到Talia。哇哦，Talia。这几年里他都没想起过她。“我是Damian。”他说道，像是这显而易见，像是Bruce在犯傻。

“我不笨。”Bruce抗拒地说道。

“我们知道，Bruce，”Dick温和地说道。“你看，或许你该躺会，你肯定很困惑吧。我会请Alfred过来检查——”

Bruce没在听了，他完全凝住了。

他们是对的。他当然不笨。事实上，他足够聪明可以理解任何重要的事情。

他现在有皱纹了。还有灰发。

Dick看起来也长大了。

他被不认识的人环绕着，他们表现得像是他们已经相识多年了。

他的装甲更加流畅了。蝙蝠车也是。

一个小孩喊他父亲。他看起来有点像Talia。与Talia的一夜是八年前但是这个男孩看起来有十三岁了。

彭德尔顿街上开了他所从未见过的新店，而他他妈知道哥谭的每一 _英尺_ 。

这不是平行维度。这也不是时空旅行。

“今年是哪一年？”他哑声道，看着他们所有人。他们回视，脸上是困惑或者茫然。

“你在说什么？”金发女孩说道，她皱起眉。“Bruce，什么——”

“我今年多少岁了？”他问道。他的声音连自己听起来都觉得单薄而恐惧。他得找个地方坐下来。他又开始踱步了。他觉得他要吐了。Jason在哪里？他一直在担心Jason。他已经长大然后离开了吗？像Dick那样？

“三十九，Bruce，”Tim说道，和Dick交换了个担忧的眼神。“你三十九岁了。”

Bruce停下步子。“那不对，”他轻声说道。“两周前我三十四岁。有一场盛大的派对。市长也出席了。”

Dick转转头。他非常缓慢地说道，“我记得那个晚上，我们从纽约飞到Lobsters。我十八岁。你允许我喝了些香槟。Jason吃掉了所有的煎对虾。”Bruce心下悚然，像是他坐在过山车上。向上向上 _向上_ 。【注5】【注6】

Dick迎上他的目光。“Bruce，那场派对是五年前了。”

“哈，”Bruce说道。他本打算说点什么措辞激烈的，但这就是他全部所能说的。紧接着他全吐在鞋子上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】
>
>> He hasn't seen a single game of baseball unless you count that day went he was thirteen and Bruce took him to see a match in the ninety degree weather.  
> 他一场棒球赛都没有看过，除非你要算上十三岁那年九十度的热天里Bruce带他去看的那场比赛的话。
> 
> 华氏90度，折合摄氏度约32度。
> 
> 【注2】
>
>> "I can literally hear you hotwiring your bike. They're out patrolling the east end." Tim says, sounding tired. "Believe me, you were my last option."  
> “我是真的能听到你把你的车给短路点火了。他们去东边夜巡了。”Tim说道，听起来累极了。“相信我，你是我最后的选择了。”
> 
> Tim说他能听到Jason短路点火，包括前面Jason一系列动作，实际上是不用钥匙靠点火装置电线短路来发动引擎的一种方式。
> 
> 【注3】
>
>> And then Alfred takes it out on us, you know. I don't know about you, but if I have to listen to one more Cleanliness is next to Godliness lecture, I might literally die.  
> Alfred会把这个算在我们头上，你知道的。我不懂你，但我要是再听一遍整洁近于美德的教育，我很可能就会字面意义上地死掉的。
> 
> Cleanliness is next to Godliness，这句话首次在1778年被布道师John Wesley记载，但其观点很古老，在巴布伦尼亚和希伯来信仰中都可见其踪。（[整洁近于美德](https://www.dictionary.com/browse/cleanliness-is-next-to-godliness)）
> 
> 【注4】
>
>> Not to brag or anything, but he's definitely the next Robert De Niro.  
> 倒不是吹嘘或者别的什么，但他肯定是下一位罗伯特·德尼罗。
> 
> 罗伯特·安东尼·德尼罗，美国演员与制片人。在1974年的电影《教父2》中饰演年轻的维托·柯里昂，为此他赢得奥斯卡最佳男配角奖。（[罗伯特·德罗尼](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%BD%97%E4%BC%AF%E7%89%B9%C2%B7%E5%BE%B7%E5%B0%BC%E7%BD%97)）
> 
> 【注5】
>
>> I remember that night. We flew in lobsters from New York.  
> 我记得那个晚上，我们从纽约飞到Lobsters。
> 
> 的确有叫the Lobsters的餐厅，提供美式经典海鲜。（[thelobster](http://thelobster.com)）
> 
> 【注6】
>
>> Jason was eating all the fried prawn Hors d'oeuvres.  
> Jason吃掉了所有的煎对虾。
> 
> fried prawn Hors d’oeuvres，直译是煎对虾前菜。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred做了很多的回忆。

Alfred领着他穿过客厅，走向出发，大家都聚到中岛台来。Dick正吃着一碗干麦片，表情很担忧。Tim和Stephanie挨着坐着，端详着TimiPad上的什么东西。Cass坐在Dick脚边，每过一会她向上伸手就从他的碗里偷走一枚棉花糖。Damian坐在桌子对面，整个身体都是僵硬的。他盯着自己的手。可怜的小孩。很可能他是最难以接受的那个。

“他睡着了。”Alfred说道，每个人都长舒了一口气。

“我们需要一个计划，”Tim说道，把iPad放到一边。“我们得灵活行事。他还没看到玻璃柜里Jason的罗宾装，对吗？”

Stephanie睁大了眼睛。“ _见鬼_ 。我甚至没想到那个。我不觉得他看到了，他离得很远，对不？”

“那Babs呢？现在她坐轮椅。”Dick说道，手指敲着碗沿。“我们不能告诉Bruce发生了什么。”

“这是暂时的吗？或许我们得做个脑扫描和——”

“我们怎么解释Cass就是蝙蝠女？他看见她穿着全套装备了。”

“他可能还没把这些联系起来，Barbara的装备看起来完全不一样。”

“得打给Jason！”

“他不接我的电话！我一直——”

“我们不能就——”

“或者我们告诉正义联盟？我们可能该打给Clar——”

“我不觉得这是个好——”

“打给 _外星人_ ？你是要弄死我们吗？”

“Dami！”

“我们应该——”

“好了，”Alfred说道，每个人都安静了下来。除了Cass，她从一开始就一言不发。她又从Dick碗里偷了另一枚棉花糖，朝着Alfred笑笑。

Alfred回给她一个微笑。多么可爱的女孩。

“我们先让Bruce少爷休息，”他说道，“你们要吃晚餐。Damian少爷，你要把脸上的颜料洗掉。接下来我们再重新讨论我们现下的选择。所有人，洗漱一下准备吃晚餐。”他说道，给了他们所有人一个锐利的眼神。

他们都带着或多或少的不情愿回到了各自的房间。他能瞥到Stephanie友好地戳戳Damian，在上楼的时候想让他笑起来。除了Dick，仍旧忧伤地盯着他的麦片碗。当房间里只剩下他和Alfred的时候，他惆怅地把勺子放回碗里。“你有看到他看着我的眼神吗？像是他觉得我憎恶他似的。”

Alfred坐在Dick身旁。对他而言亦像是……试着接受。当他送Bruce少爷上床，轻轻调整生理盐水注射器好不让它戳到Bruce少爷手臂内侧的时候，Bruce握住他的手，他的眼神明亮而狂暴。“Al，”他轻声道，脸上有一个小小的微笑，“你 _完全_ 没有变化。”

是他多年所未曾见过的微笑。是年幼的Bruce给Thomas老爷的微笑，他跑下楼梯打开圣诞礼物。“我不相信圣诞老人，”他大声地宣布，露齿而笑，“我推断他就是爸爸。”他朝着父亲笑得很灿烂，而父亲局促地回给他一个笑容。“没准下次你该把午夜曲奇留给我啦。”Bruce说道，然后他像个小疯子似的打开了所有的礼物，用惊人的速度撕开包装纸和纸盒。

不知不觉中，在过去的数年间，那个笑容已然消逝。被命运和时光的狂风侵蚀。

Alfred摇摇头。他快成为一个多愁善感的老人了。“我可不以为然，”他告诉Dick，尽管当然他会这样了。每个人都这样。

Dick叹口气，把头倚在Alfred的肩膀上。“我不知道当时为什么我们要这样对立。还记得吗，Jason还不在的时候，我们驻足和对方谈话。”

“事实上我记得，”Alfred说道。振聋发聩、饱含怒火的沉默，继而是猝然大声的爆发，这可不是他能忘记的。“它会变得十分，”他顿了顿，“ _紧张_ 。”

Dick气哼哼地说道。“这是定义它的一种说法。”

Alfred笑了，他们在沉默之中坐了一会。夜已深，一点或一点半左右。整个家庭外出夜巡后,晚餐总是在很晚的时间准备好。他们总是用能量棒凑合。Alfred当然不赞许，但什么时候又有人听从了他关于基本用餐时间的规定呢？

“他现在怎么样？”Dick问道，在相对寂静的空旷厨房里他的声音也很轻。

Alfred回想着Bruce明媚的笑容，紧紧抓着他的手。“你完全没有变化。”

哦，不过他 _的确_ 变了。他无可挽回地变了。他们都是这样。

“出乎意料的很好，”他说道，“他看上去在短短的一段时间里接受了面前的诸多信息。”

“那就是Bruce，我想。”Dick说道，耸了耸一边肩膀，“随方逐圆。”

过了一会儿他们才重新开口。

“我们不能把发生在Jason上的事情告诉他，对吗？”Dick轻声道。“那不是一件他能适应的事情。”

Alfred记得Bruce抱着Jason伤痕累累的遗体回到蝙蝠洞，头抵着Jason胸口罗宾标志附近深长的伤口。斗篷之下他的肩膀颤抖着。到处都是血，暗沉而粘稠，几乎干涸。当他抬起头时额上有一抹血红，无助地看向Alfred。

他也记得Bruce发现他的父亲是那个把圣诞节礼物藏在树下用Martha Wayne的粉底给它们打粉好印下指印的人。那是两个截然不同的人。

“是的，”Alfred说道。“恐怕他不会。”

 

 

 

Bruce从窗口看着月亮。

好吧。也不是。他只是强迫自己看向外面，看着那轮满月，好叫自己不像个疯子那样拔下注射器、从床上起身翻遍卧室的抽屉。或者跑出这陌生又熟悉的宅邸，同样像个疯子那样。

然而他就感觉有点像个疯子了。

他深吸一口气。不要翻找抽屉。在那里不会有任何有价值的信息的。他吐气。为什么他 _不该_ 翻找抽屉？这是他的房间。他拥有一切权力。

然而这并不真的是他的房间。这是 _另_ 一个Bruce的房间。来自未来的Bruce。五年后的Bruce。在蝙蝠洞里养牛的Bruce。有个怒气冲冲的男孩喊他 _父亲_ 的Bruce。

甚至不是爸爸。 _父亲_ 。

出于某种原因，那样听上去严肃多了。

他摇摇头。慢慢来。晚点他会处理 _父亲_ 这个词和它可能的含义的。

他慢慢地坐起来，再次环视着房间。灯光被调暗了。他也看不出什么。他从不是把私人照片挂出来的类型，那儿也没有惊喜。白色的墙壁和极少量的家居。一如既往。空调看起来升级了。不过墙上有两副新画。其中相对大的一幅，是韦恩庄园草坪的美丽水彩画，有着喷泉和Alfred整洁的篱墙。小的一幅恐怕还算不上是一幅绘作。是一张Dick的素描，还有一些他不认识的男孩。他们看向一边，大笑着。很可能是从某张照片上临下来的。两张右侧都有DW的签名和日期。

Damian…… _Wayne_ ？他闭了闭眼，挠挠脸。天。他真想赶紧用棉签在那个男孩口腔取样进行一个DNA测试。尽管，他很可能已经那样做过了。

在房间的另一角有一张桌子，上面有些文稿和信件。又来了，标配。一台笔电。和他有的看起来不一样。更轻薄。他想自己能不能打开它然后查阅他自己的维基百科。或许是什么八卦网站。补上这五年的新闻。恐怕不行。他一个密码也不记得。

他一直都有故障保护装置，以防他无法操作。他蹙眉。这种情状从未发生过。当（没有什么 _如果_ 。显而易见他从不考虑 _如果_ ）他的记忆恢复的时候，他要做一个存储信息的闪存盘一直随身携带。

现在人们还用闪存盘吗？

门轻轻咔哒一声打开，他抬眼看去，眯起眼睛在暗处看向外面的一束微光。

是那个怒气冲冲的男孩。Damian。不过相比生气他看起来更像是紧张。

“你好，”Bruce说道。

Damian站在门槛边，一手握着门把，张嘴欲言，又思索了一会。他看起来像是灯前的一只鹿。“我以为你睡着了，”最后他说道，红了脸。

Bruce笑了起来，紧张地用手摩挲着床单的褶边。“怎么，你打算站在那里看着我睡觉，然后呢？”

门口的沉默让Bruce了然，那个怒气——那位Damian，正打算那样做。

“噢，”Bruce说道，也没再说什么了。另一个Bruce会怎么做，在他的儿子像这样半夜来到他的房间的时候？搂住他安抚他？或者打发他回去睡觉？他想不出来要说什么。他只是坐在床上，望向Damian，而Damian站在那里，回视着他。

“我该走了，”Damian终于说道，他的手局促地摆在身前。“你需要休息。”他转身去关门。

“等等，”Bruce说道，Damian转过身来。Bruce拍拍身侧的床垫。“过来坐。”

Damian好奇而谨慎地望过去。“我不觉得——”

“没关系，”Bruce朝他笑笑，试图让他放轻松。“我又不咬人。”

惊讶之中Damian几乎退了一步。Bruce又笑了起来，这次带着点不确定。“怎么啦？人们现在不说’我不咬人’了么？”

Damian摇了摇头，慢慢地走向床，仿佛Bruce是条沉睡的恶龙。“不。他们还说的。”

他坐在床沿，他浑身紧绷仿佛提防着身下的床垫随时会抽走似的。他挪开视线，看向一边。

“为什么你的胳膊上会有这个？”Damian突然说道，在些微的沉默后他的声音听起来尤为大声。他指向静脉注射液。

“噢，这个？”Bruce说道，看向垂落到胳臂上直连生理盐水袋的导管。“我脱水了。Alfred说道。昨天我不记得有吃或者喝点什么。我真的记不得了。一切都很……朦胧。”他说道。在他竭力想忆起发生了什么的时候星星点点充斥着他的视线。那样，然后他的头疼就会更厉害了。

“噢，”Damian说道。他坐立不安摆弄着自己的手。

“你不是该在吃晚饭吗？”Bruce说道。Alfred提到了这个。

“我托词不去了，”Damian拘谨地说道。他又沉默下来，咬着嘴唇。

Bruce静静等着那个逃不开的问题。

“你真的不记得我了吗？”Damian问道，他的声音很小。

Bruce说道。他看向Damian。他面无表情，甚至有些冷漠，但是月光下，他的眼睛明亮而迟疑。

“我记得造小人的那一天，”Bruce说道。

Damian做了个鬼脸。

“不，是真的，”Bruce笑道，“实际上是有些甜蜜的。你的母亲和我在吵架——”

Damian哼了一声。“一如既往。”

“随便啦，我们在吵架，那是我还在你的祖父门下训练的时候了。我们非常年轻，非常愚蠢。她想要教给我某种古老的点穴武术，而我一直试图吻她于是她就——”

“ _父——亲_ ！”Damian大叫道，做了一个不快的表情。他用手捂住耳朵紧紧地闭上眼睛。“好恶心。”

Bruce大笑，尽管每次小孩叫他父亲的时候他都有些小小的心脏病发。”她觉得那很浪漫。而我又表现得很可爱。”

Damian摇摇头，手仍然捂着耳朵。“我不想知道。我 _不想_ 。”

“所以第二天，她来找我，她真的很紧张。或者说，像Talia那类人式的紧张。她说不是百分之百的确定——”他从Damian身上挪开视线。小孩看起来要吐了。Bruce笑笑。“无论如何，我说如果真的发生了，她的确怀孕了，那么也不坏。”他说着，笑容更加柔和了。

他注意到Damian悄悄挪近了他，在Bruce的枕头旁交叠着腿坐着，他们肩碰肩。“你从没告诉过我这个故事，”Damian说道，他听起来有些责备。

Bruce有些讶异。“我没有吗？好吧，现在你知道了。”他耸耸肩。“一周之后我们打了更激烈的一架，元气大伤，我的训练也结束了，所以我也没有理由赖着了。我离开了。而她也没告诉我任何关于小孩的事情，所以我以为只是一场虚惊。”

Bruce执起Damian的手，与他自己的作比较。手很小。但是会有一天它看起来就像他的一样。他能感受到Damian的视线。“希望我能早点找到你。我应该去找你的，”Bruce轻声道。

“真的吗？”Damian问道，他语带怀疑。看着他们相触的手，迟疑地将他们的指尖抵在一起。他得稍微伸长手指才能做到。

“当然，”Bruce说道，轻轻皱眉。他之前没有这样说过吗？他肯定说过的。

Damian甩掉了Bruce的手，再次坐直，一脸怀疑地看着Bruce。“我怎么知道你不是一个外星人？我不清楚。某种可以改变形态的冒牌货？”

Bruce几乎又要笑起来了。这个小孩看起来可严肃了。“你怎么会这么想？”

Damian耸耸肩，垂眼看着Bruce紧握着他的手。“你表现得一点都不像父亲。”他嘟囔着。

Bruce若有所思地看向他。“那我要怎么向你证明呢？”

Damian脸都皱起来了，像是他在苦苦思索。“告诉我Grayson还是个小孩的时候发生在他身上最尴尬的一件事。”他说道，眼神不安地瞟向Bruce看他吃不吃这一套，“那样我就知道你是不是真正的父亲了，当然。”

Bruce敛起了他的笑容，小孩太年轻了，尚不是一个巧妙的骗子。“好吧，”他说道，Damian看起来完全掩不住他的兴奋。“只是作为证明我不是个邪恶变形外星人的证据。”

*

Alfred放下一盘曲奇，每个人都感激地“喔”和“啊”了起来。

“我认为事情是，”Tim说道，指着iPad。他们围坐在一张大的晚宴桌旁，吃着汉堡和奶酪三明治。除了Damian，他先前告离了。

Alfred站在桌旁，拭去立柜玻璃上的灰尘。当然他并不是真的在除尘。没有人会在凌晨一点擦立柜，谢天谢地。他在聆听，每个人都知道。

“这儿。”Tim说道，给他们看屏幕上Bruce定位器的数据。“23点，他前往老造船厂，帕斯托莱利存放产品的地方。我们认为，他们从附近的甲板上运货。Damian和Cass计划与他在甲板上碰面，某一次他逮捕了这个叫Elijah Brown博士的家伙。”

Stephanie反感地揉揉鼻子。“毫无联系。”

“他应该是毒品案背后的主谋。我们认为他为此研发了公式筹划了实验室。当然，资金和销售仍旧由帕斯托莱利负责，但只可能是这个人的原因。”

他划到下一列数据。“这是23点15分之后定位器的数据。”他说道，咬了一口三明治。

Dick俯身好凑近看。“空白的。”

Tim耸耸肩。“我觉得有人动过手机。Damian和Cass在甲板上等了他三个小时，然后前往船厂仓库去找他了。一无所获。整个地方都空无一人。他们清理现场去了别的地方。”

“是一场埋伏？”Stephanie问道。她的盘子空了。Alfred加了另一个三明治，她朝他笑笑。

“我不知道。但是他们的确知道了我们试图找出他们运作的底细，而他们也十分抓狂——”

“注意用词，”Alfred轻轻责备道。

“抱歉。他们对于两天前发生在他们兄弟身上的事情十分生气，回到了那家餐厅。”

Dick皱皱眉。“你是说那垃圾堆过去是家餐厅？”他们都想起了Jason参与的那场混乱。

“老兄，”Stephanie说道，叹了口气，“他在想什么？在一个有一百升硝化甘油的地方开枪。”

“他不 _知道_ ，”Dick愤慨地说道，袒护着Jason。“没人知道。他也不该被那样责备。Bruce太苛责他了。”

Tim转转眼睛。“我的腿都炸伤了。我觉得他还是该负点责的。”

Dick摇摇头。“你没明白。Bruce所说的对Jason而言很重要。他不承认，但确实这样。”

Alfred开始收拾他们的盘子了。“如果可以的话，我的确认为你该给他打电话转告近日的新状况，Dick少爷。他会听你说的。”Alfred说道，提醒着Dick曾经维护着他。

“唔，”Stephanie说道，夸张地扶额，“我们 _非得_ 告诉他？万一他跳出来把一切都告诉Bruce怎么办？我对天发誓，Alf，像一集《欢乐满屋》似的。”【注1】

“把什么全都告诉我？”Bruce在门口说道，每个人都惊跳起来。也许除了Cassandra。Cassandra朝他挥挥手。微笑起来。她应该是早就知道他会进来的。

Bruce回给她一个笑容，但这无法掩盖他的疲倦。他看上去衰老而疲惫。他怀里抱着熟睡的Damian。“他在我的卧室睡着了。要是有人把他房间的方向指给我，我就能给他掖被子了。”【注2】

Alfred想着Tim、Stephanie和Cassandra很可能是交换了一个难以置信的眼神。“给他掖被子”可不是现在的Bruce会说的话。但是Alfred还记得曾有一段时间，穿着睡衣的小男孩从楼梯上跑下来，穿着袜子笑容讨人喜欢，说着“现在我不要睡觉！”的那段时光，他疲倦却仍微笑着的父亲追在他身后一把抄起他，小孩咯咯笑着，试图从他怀里挣脱，而他的父亲长叹一声“Dick，拜托了，”不过他还是放他跑开了。他记得，一个每晚都给儿子给他掖被子的Bruce。

“我来带路，”Alfred说道，把碟子放在一边。

他穿过走廊来到楼梯下，他迈开脚步。他能听到身后Bruce轻轻的脚步声，还有Damian柔和的鼻息。他们沿着楼梯走到第三次，来到左边的第二道门。

Alfred打开门。Titus仰卧在Damian的床上，睡觉的时候伸着舌头，腿交叠着。他占了Damian超大双人床的大半地方。Bruce停下脚步，看着大黑狗，脸上浮现出茫然的神色。“所以在未来，”他说道，嗓音足够轻柔不吵醒Damian，“我有了大概十五个小孩，一条坦克大小的狗，还有一头奶牛？”

Alfred把Titus推开给Damian留出空间。Titus欢快地在睡梦中呜咽着。“还有一只猫。他的名字是Alfred。”

他没有听到Bruce的回答，Alfred抬起头。Bruce的肩膀颤抖着。一瞬间的警觉之后他意识到Bruce少爷在大笑。 _大笑着_ 。

Bruce看着Alfred，他的嘴角仍旧抖动着。他微笑着。“或许另一个Bruce的生活也不太糟，哈？”

“对，”Alfred说道，为他亲爱的男孩感到些微柔软、温柔而宁静的情绪。“这是很好的生活。”

Bruce坐在Damian的床上，他熟睡的儿子仍旧趴在他的腿上。他把头靠在床柱上。“天，我好累。”他说道，闭上眼。Damian在睡梦中动了动，靠向Bruce的胸膛。要是他还醒着是一定不会这样的。

“我明白。”Alfred说道，“回房间赶紧把注射器放回去。”

“遵命，先生。”Bruce说道，虽然闭着眼睛，但他又勾起了唇角。他仍然稳稳地坐在床上。“他多大了？”他轻轻地问道。Alfred判断不出来他是真的困了还是只是假装困倦，觉得问这种问题就能逃脱回房间的要求。

“十二岁零几个月了，”Alfred说道。“我们觉得他的生日在四月下旬。”

Bruce伸手抚过Damian的头发。“他看起来很像她。不太像我。”

“有时候，他以一个特定方式皱眉或者甩开身后的披风的时候，他看起来你一模一样，”Alfred说道。“他还继承了你扯开话题的习惯。”他拍拍Titus的屁股，大丹犬醒了过来，看向Bruce。他欢快地呼噜着，吻舐着Bruce的脸颊。

Bruce叹口气，摇摇头。“我一直想要一条狗，”他说道，漫不经心地抚摸着Titus的下颌。Titus一个激灵摇起来尾巴，几乎踩着Damian够向Bruce。“但是妈妈过敏。你记得吗？”

“我记得，”Alfred说道。

Titus躺回睡在Bruce大腿上的Damian身侧，鼻头磨蹭着他的脸颊。Damian困倦地拍拍它。

“Jason在哪里？”Bruce轻声问道，看着Titus舔着Damian手掌的时候没有注意到Alfred的眼神。

Alfred看向一旁。Damian的房间里有几幅他的宠物和家人的照片，他凝视了一会。“他现在自己住，”Alfred说道，试图谨慎地措辞。

Bruce猝地点点头。“当然啦。他长大了。”他缓缓下床，把Damian从腿上挪下去。“他在上大学吗？他一直想读英文专业，”他说道，近乎迫切。“Jason读了英文专业吗，Alfred？”

所以他知道有什么不对的。Alfred并不意外。Bruce少爷总能发现别人撒谎。“不，”Alfred慢慢地说道，“他从未上过大学。”该如何向Bruce少爷解释他甚至没能完成高中的学业呢？

“噢。”Bruce说道。“这就是了，”他顿了顿。“但他一直想念英文专业，”他徒劳地重复着。

“我知道，”Alfred轻柔地说道。“Dick在早上会给他打电话，他会保证Jason回家看你。好吗？现在你该回到床上了。”

Bruce再次点点头。他们回到走廊上，一声轻响关上了Damian的房门。

在走下楼梯返回Bruce位于二楼的房间的路上，他们踩在橡木板上的脚步声填补了其间的沉默。Bruce显得很安静。若有所思。

他们来到Bruce卧室的门前。Alfred打开门，引着Bruce进去。Bruce躺下，让Alfred把注射器插进手臂。他的表情心不在焉。

“怎么了？”Alfred终于问道。

Bruce摇摇头。“我知道你们谁都不愿意告诉我的事情有很多。”他说道。Alfred凝住了，手里仍握着注射器。

Bruce摇摇头，“我并没有生气，”他说道。“但是是五年。五年。这些人我 _谁_ 也不认识。甚至不认识Dick。现在他太不一样了。我们从何谈起，Al？”他的笑中不见笑意。“我们他妈该从何谈起？”

“会回来的。”Alfred只能说道。

Bruce遗憾地笑笑，甚至没看向Alfred。“我不知道。会吗？”

现在Bruce身上的某种特质让他想起了一个小孩。

天真。无瑕。Alfred不禁在瞬间做出决定。他坐下来，握住了Bruce的手。  
Bruce 扬起眉毛。他们从不是用拥抱或者其他肢体动作表达情感的类型。“我们把难题留到明天，”Alfred说道。“但是我现在能告诉你点什么。”Bruce坐起身，等待着。Alfred开口。“首先，你不再喊我Al了。”

他们彻夜长谈，Alfred告诉他琐碎的事情，像是当Bruce前往外星的时候Damian有时会睡在蝙蝠洞，某次Tim染上流感的时候吐在泳池里了，Bruce终于修缮了庄园的东翼，Dick和Barbara分离聚合了好多次，Bruce和Cassandra一起上手语课，而当老师试图和她调情的时候就停课了，此后他们就在网上自学，Stephanie做的香蕉玛芬比Alfred还好，Dick学会了一次往嘴里塞三个。而他的孩子们无条件地爱着他。

Alfred停下的时候，Bruce已是半梦半醒了。“我不再喊你Al真的太傻了。”他嘟哝道。他仍旧握着Alfred的手。可能只是他忘记松手了吧。

Alfred笑了。“确实如此。”他说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】"Ugh," Stephanie says, putting her hands on her head a touch overdramatically, "do we have to t ell him about this? What if he turns up and tells Bruce everything? I swear to God, it'll be like an episode of Full House, Alf."  
> “唔，”Stephanie说道，夸张地扶额，“我们非得告诉他？万一他跳出来把一切都告诉Bruce怎么办？我对天发誓，Alf，像一集《欢乐满屋》似的。”
> 
> 《欢乐满屋》，美国的一部情景喜剧，在美国广播公司播出，故事内容是描述一位丧偶的单身爸爸在朋友帮助下育儿的趣事。欢乐满屋首播于1987年9月22日，最后一集播出于1995年5月23日，共播出了八季192集。
> 
> 【注2】Bruce smiles back, but it doesn't quite mask how tired he looks. He seems old and worn. He's carrying a sleeping Damian in his arms. "He fell asleep in my bedroom. If any of you could point me in the direction of his room, I'll just tuck him in."  
> Bruce回给她一个笑容，但这无法掩盖他的疲倦。他看上去衰老而疲惫。他怀里抱着熟睡的Damian。“他在我的卧室睡着了。要是有人把他房间的方向指给我，我就能给他掖被子了。”
> 
> tuck in，特指家长给睡觉的小孩掖好被子安顿好。


	4. Chapter 4

“然后Kim和Kanye就结婚了——”

“所以我们觉得这个Elijah Brown博士是幕后黑手，而你们——”

“他们有两个小孩，North和Saint。我知道。North。North！”

“——追踪他们交易轨迹的途中定位器坏掉了。我给你们看一下数据——”

教皇辞职了，Kendrick Lamar发布了我 _整个人生_ 中听过的最振奋的专辑——”

“它很清晰地显示了23点05分的时候你失踪了。触发定位警报，所以——”

“Brad和Angelina离婚了，Angelina得到了他们那六十亿个小孩的监护权。喔，还有一部新的星战电影上映了。绝对比前传好，不过Tim不同意，Jason还觉得我们是死宅。”

“显示了毫无意义的结果。所以Dick和我准备开始搜寻丢失了的产品。就我们所知，它们现在可能已经在分销过程中了。Dick需要支援，因为我被限制——”

“我让Jason一边去，我很确定Harrison Ford死掉的时候他流眼泪了。心口不一的家伙。”

“Steph，这很重要！”

Bruce皱起眉。他坐起身，餐盘搁在腿上，两个少年人在他的床两侧。Stephanie，（金发的姑娘，他注意到了）试图给他补充过去五年的重大事件，而Tim徒劳地想讲那个案子。Bruce漫不经心地挑着煎蛋。他感觉有点恼火。

“他们真的杀死了Han Solo吗？”他说道。

Stephanie睁大了眼睛。“我告诉你有埃博拉爆发，然后你对他们杀掉了一个改编电影里的虚拟角色很生气？”

“我不知道埃博拉是什么，”他告诉她，“而Han Solo是有史以来最酷的英雄。”他咬掉一口煎蛋。

Tim和Stephanie脸上是一模一样的不可置信。“怎么？”他问道，嘴里塞满了煎蛋。

“Bruce，我从没有听你说过’酷’。”Stephanie说道，难以置信地叉着腰。

Bruce又咬了一口煎蛋。很好。他若有所思地看着Tim。“你 _真的_ 喜欢前传？”他问道。

Tim转转眼珠，高高地举起了手。“ _不是_ 现在！”

“好吧，好吧，”Bruce说道，把叉子放回去。“告诉我你的计划。”他发现了，Tim喜欢做规划。这让他感受到尽在掌控之中。倒也不是完全不像他。

Stephanie坐在床脚，倾身从Bruce餐盘里拿了一片吐司，朝他眨眨眼。“别放在心上。他在早上总是很烦躁。”

“我整晚都没睡，”Tim说道，瞪着Stephanie，“因为我一直试图解决这团乱。”

“注意措辞，”Bruce说道，一边嚼着吐司。【注1】

“抱歉，”Tim说道，然后顿了顿。“你刚刚说什么？”

“注意措辞，”Bruce耐心地重复了一边，又喝了口橙汁。

Tim眨眨眼。“好吧，那么。”他缓了缓。“你 _确定_ 你不是从平行宇宙或者什么的来的？”

Bruce耸耸肩，嘴里全是橙汁可没法说话。

Tim沉痛地摇摇头。“我深切思念那个大权在握冲我吼的老蝙蝠侠。至少我知道该怎么和他相处。”

Bruce心下赞同。

“好吧，”Tim说道，摇摇头理清思绪。他在Stephanie身旁坐下。“计划就是。我们不能让媒体知道，不然他们就有的报道了。我们肯定也没法解释发生了什么。我可以私下联系Leslie，给你安排个核磁共振或者什么的。唔，我可以给Janice打电话，无限期地推后你的会议，那样你就可以不用工作了。上帝都知道Bruce Wayne一直这样。”

“Janice，”Bruce笑了。他的私人助理勾起美好的回忆。“她怎么样？”

“她现在都有孙辈啦。”Tim说道，“双胞胎。两岁了。”他摇摇头，脸上浮现出诡异的神色。“和你讲话就像和时空旅行者讲话似的。”

Bruce又吃了一片吐司。孙辈。 _哈_ 。

“无论如何，我们得保持露面。我可不想人们认为觉得有什么不对的。Dick也可以穿上他的旧蝙蝠侠装备了，Cass可以和他一起夜巡。你还是得作为Bruce Wayne出席会议，虽然——”

Bruce停下咀嚼。“Dick的旧蝙蝠侠套装？”他重复道。

“噢。”Tim说道。“对。我们以为你死掉了的时候Dick担任了一阵子的蝙蝠侠，不过你只是在时间流里迷失了。”

Bruce静静想着，吃下了更多的吐司。

“我还是能担任蝙蝠侠的，”他说道，“我不觉得这有什么问题。又不是说我忘记了怎样作战。”

Tim摇摇头。“你不再了解哥谭了。现在有了更多的道路、高速和建筑物。还有，帮派团伙也不同了，不同的盟友与敌对势力。更多的流氓，而你却不知道该怎么应付他们。在你能从这儿出去之前你得重新学习一切。”

“我们有通讯线路，”Bruce指出来，“如果需要帮助的话，我可以打给这一大片盟友中的某个人，我看已经架构好多年了。”

“我们明白，”Stephanie说道，转转眼珠子，“你觉得你的小孩太多了。我同意，老兄。”

Bruce拿着叉子比着她。“你们不该在你们各自的公寓里吗？”他们不会 _都_ 住在 _这里_ ，对吧？

Stephanie哼了声。“在庄园里有着哥谭市最棒水压的条件下你竟然觉得我还会住在自己的公寓里，真可爱。”

Bruce不知道该说什么。“你们怎么认识对方的，说真的？”

Stephanie用手撑着下巴。“我是你儿子的前女友，”她说道，指向Tim。“我还当了大概两天的罗宾。”

Bruce用餐巾擦擦嘴。“你一定是一个很不错的女友，”他说道，“我可不会随随便便就免费招待他们。不然现在庄园里会住满了Dick的前任。”

Stephanie大笑道。“你爸真 _酷_ ，”她对Tim说道，几乎语带指责意味了。她转向门口。“无论如何，我得走了。十五分钟后有一堂美妆课，在河对岸，所以我肯定要迟到了。”她吻了吻Tim的脸颊，把背包甩到肩上，打开了门。

“为什么你只当了两天的罗宾？”Bruce问道。

Stephanie在门口停下脚步。“其实不是两天。应该是好几个月。”她说道。然后以一种微妙的神情看向Bruce。“说来话长，”她说道，离开了。

Tim转向Bruce。“因为不遵守指令你把她炒了，她试图弥补然后差点害死自己。”他说道。【注2】

“噢，”Bruce说道。

“是啊。 _噢_ 。”Tim说道。他坐起来，再次用拐杖撑起身，“老兄，这玩意一直顶到我胳肢窝里。真希望有一把机械轮椅，就像Babs一样。”

他瞪大了眼睛。

“我操，”他说道。

“Tim，”Bruce缓缓说道，“为什么Barbara有一把机械轮椅？”

“呃，”Tim说道，他的眼睛在房间里游移着，像是想法子逃跑，“因为。嗯。你怎么不问Alfred，实际上我有点事得处理。对。”

“Tim，”Bruce再次开口，他的嗓音冷静得可怕。“坐下来。你哪儿也别去。”Tim十分挫败地坐了下来。他叹了口气，“为了这个其他人会弄死我的。”

“为什么Barbara有一把机械轮椅？”Bruce又问了一遍。

Tim看着地板，看起来很可怜。要不是他现在这么恼火Bruce都要同情他了。

Tim嘟囔着什么，听不太清。

“什么？”Bruce问道。

“Joker开枪射中了她，”Tim轻轻地说道。“在小腹上。子弹射中了她的脊椎，腰部以下瘫痪了。那是很久以前了。她现在很好。”

Bruce沉默了。Tim看向一边，像是他能叫地板现在就吞了他似的。

“是我的错，对吗？”终于，Bruce说道。他活动了一下肩膀，像是准备挨揍似的。

“这不是谁的错，”Tim倦怠地说道。“除了Joker。”他们讨论过无数次。他还记得在蝙蝠洞中爆发的争吵，总是发生在Tim让自己受伤之后，Bruce冲Tim吼着要更加当心，他担不起再让孩子们受伤的责任了。Tim盯着地板。

Bruce在那之后总会向他道歉，轻声说，让Tim受了那样的伤，他很抱歉，抑或是他保证不会再这样了。而这的的确确再次发生了。但是没关系。在他们的任务中，要是他 _没有_ 个擦伤淤青什么的，那才叫奇怪了。相比他自己，他的受伤总是影响Bruce更多。Bruce坐在医疗室的折叠床旁，即使是在药效之中、半是模糊的状态下，他静静的存在感仍旧令Tim生畏。有时Tim着实受了重伤，或者他吸入了过量的恐惧毒素，Bruce会将手放在Tim的脸颊上，或者抚起他额上的头发。不过也只是在他觉得Tim陷入沉睡的时候。一次，他甚至吻了吻他的额头。

Tim觉得这太奇怪了，简直就在发疯，但有些时候他确实想要受伤乃至重伤，那样Bruce对待他就可以更可亲一些了。

倒不是说他没有注意到他和Bruce的关系称不上良好。

“Tim，”Bruce对他说道，Tim从他的沉思中晃过神来。“专心。”

“怎么？”Tim问道。

“过去五分钟我都一直在问你能不能帮我登录上蝙蝠洞的电脑。我有太多要补上进度。旧案子的文档，联盟的进展，毒品的库存。新的盟友，”他说道，指着Tim。“过去五年的所有变化。”

“噢，”Tim说道。“我，呃。今天不行。”他说道，红了脸。“不过我能帮你联系神谕。”

“为什么你不行呢？”Bruce说道。他不太想面对Barbara。现在不想。不想面对坐着轮椅的她。他只会毁了别人。

“我有一个面谈。在学校。”Tim说道，低下了脑袋。突然间他看上去就很紧张了.

Bruce眨眨眼。“什么面谈？”

Tim用拐杖的一端挪了挪。“总是Alfred参加的，有时候是Dick，不会是你，不过。”他顿了顿。“不要紧。”他说道。

“ _Tim_ 。什么面谈。”

Tim深吸气，然后一口气说道。“家长会，”他嘟囔着。“你没必要去的。你通常都不去。真的不必要。”

“别犯傻，”Bruce说道，坐起身。“让我换件衣服。十分钟之后我们在前厅见。”

Tim不由自主地笑了起来。不过只有一点点。他扭向一边，好叫Bruce不要看见。

*

 **砰砰** 。

Jason呻吟一声，把枕头拽到脑袋上。他的头要裂成两半了。他轻轻地摸向后脑勺，当下就皱起脸来。

 **砰砰** 。 **砰砰** 。

Jason在被单下一脸阴沉，还是闭着眼。他眯缝着睁开一只眼看手机上的时间。7:06。

 **砰砰** 。“Jason，我 _知道_ 你在！”Dick犯蠢而欢欣的声音。他一往无前地拍着Jason的门。 **砰砰** 。

他想大叫Dick滚蛋，却只能可怜巴巴地嘶声，掩在枕头里。

 **砰砰** 。

Jason坐起身，轻轻晃了晃。他看向四周找他的衬衫，没找到，然后缓缓地朝门走去。每一步都在他脑中嗡嗡作响。他皱起脸，从身旁桌上抄起阿司匹林药瓶。

 **砰砰** 。“Jason， _最后_ 一——”

Jason打开门，生气地睨着Dick，他站在公寓亮堂堂的外边，脚尖紧张地点着脏兮兮的走廊地板。

“听着， _烦人精_ ，”Jason开口道，“今天可 _不是_ ——”

“Jason，就这 _一次_ ，闭嘴，”Dick说道，Jason头一次注意到实际上他看起来颇为严肃。几乎是紧张了。“听我说。我们时间不多。”Dick脸上的神情堪称决绝了。

Jason让他进门。

十分钟后，他们坐在Jason乱七八糟的沙发上，Jason放下水杯，停下吃糖一样嗑阿司匹林的动作。

“你说他不 _记得_ 我死过是什么意思？”他不可置信地问道。

Dick耸耸肩。“我们也不知道具体有多少记忆被抹去了，但他说两周前还是他三十四岁生日。”

Jason眨眨眼。或许是宿醉的原因吧，但是他的头痛愈加严重。“但那可是五——”

“五年前了。是啊。”Dick说道。他顿了顿。“他头一次到蝙蝠洞里时，他四处找你。他觉得你还是罗宾。”

Jason盯着他。“你为什么要告诉我这个？”

“Jay，他一直问起你。”Dick说道，把手放到Jason的肩膀上。Jason耸肩抖掉了。“要是我们什么都不说，他就会开始问问他。或者更糟，他自己去探查。你了解Bruce的。他 _会_ 去探查的。”

Jason沉默了。他可不会站在Bruce面前让自己再经受一次这个。他可 _不会_ 。“你的回归是个错误，”Bruce会这样说，或者，“拉萨路搞乱了你的脑子。这不是你，Jason。”或者更糟，“我的儿子不会这样做的。”

“你的死亡有官方记录，Jay。”Dick继续道。“要是他做了什么侦察的工作，他自己发现真相就只是时间问题了。”

但Bruce是错的。Jason早已做好了大开杀戒的准备。早在拉萨路之前。早在他殒命之前。朝着他命定的方向堕去。 _你的回归是个错误_ 。

他的回归全然正确。比他多年来所感受到的更加正确。Bruce才是那个冥顽不灵的人。或许现在他能让他明白。 _强迫_ 他明白。

Jason抬头看向Dick，他收了收下巴。“我们去庄园，”他说道。他胸中汹涌着粗粝而强势的情感。怒火，或许吧。苦楚。他说不清。“毕竟我也有事情要告诉他。”

 

 

 

Bruce走在Tim高中延伸出的街道上。Tim走在他身后。Bruce沉默着。车停得有些距离。他们在人行道上沉默地走着，Tim拖着步子。

最后，Bruce看向Tim。

“你的老师真的讨厌你，”他说道。他小心翼翼地维持着镇定表情，像是他在努力不要爆笑似的。

Tim皱起眉。“是的。”他说道。

Bruce摇摇头。“我的意思是，他们 _真的_ 讨厌你。我不觉得有人用那样反感的眼神看着我过。我可是用眼神吓退过贝恩呢。”

“不一样，”Tim说道。“贝恩大概只有Espinoza女士一半坏吧。”

Bruce看起来乐了。“他们为什么讨厌你？”他问道。“你的成绩很棒。”

Tim耸耸肩。“我在课堂上不怎么用心。总是睡觉。教的都是胡扯。”他坦陈道，有点内疚。

“因为你是个聪明的小孩，所以你是在削弱他们的威信。”Bruce说道，点点头像是他懂了。“告诉他们他们教的是错的。”

Tim眯起了眼。“你怎么知道？”

Bruce笑了，勾起嘴角。“就假设我认识一个像你这样的小孩，”他说道。

“Jason？”Tim问道。微风拂过，掀起Bruce衬衫的衣领。

“什么？不。Jason _超爱_ 学校。他喜欢学习。他的老师们也喜欢他。”Bruce说道。

“那又是谁？”Tim问道。肯定不是Dick。他可想象不出来会有 _谁_ 讨厌Dick。

Bruce又笑了起来，这次有点不好意思。“是我。”

Tim不可置信地扬起了眉毛。“怎么可能。Bruce Wayne是个懒家伙？”

“Bruce Wayne可是个大写的问题儿童，”Bruce告诉他。“我是那种家长教导要远离的小孩。”他们看到了车，Bruce从口袋里掏出钥匙。

Tim摇摇头。“我完全没法相信你。我打赌你参加橄榄球队、是辩论社的领队，有全国象棋锦标赛的资格，并且SAT分超高。”

他们坐上车，Tim坐在副驾驶座。

“我只在棋社呆了很短一段时间，”Bruce意犹未尽，“我和Jenny Carlyle放学后飞叶子，他们就把我踢了。就在看台后面。还通知了Alfred。真是轰动。”

Tim瞪大眼。“你 _唬_ 我呢。”

“注意措辞，”Bruce说道。

“ _注意措辞_ ？”Tim的声音提到了一个对他自己而言都太高的音调。“你刚刚和我说你 _高中_ 的时候 _嗑药_ ！”  
“是啊，”Bruce说道。他听起来可乐了。

“ _蝙蝠侠_ 不 _吸毒_ ！”Tim说道。“你还做什么，哈？霸凌新生？往舞会女王身上泼猪血？”他觉得 _他_ 太混蛋了。

Bruce发出了个介于大笑和咳嗽之间的声音。“ _嘿_ 。我只是坏小孩。我又不 _冷血_ 。这不一样。”

“噢。”Tim说道，听起来放下心了。“好吧。那就还好。”

车转到主路上，驶离学校。Tim拉上安全带，试图思考Bruce儿时那样表现的可能原因。

“对不起，”当他终于意识到问题的答案的时候，他说道。

“没事，”Bruce轻声说道。“那是很久之前的事了。”片刻思索后他又补充道，“别为难你的老师们。他们工作辛苦，薪水也低。”

短暂的沉默，Bruce打开了音响。Steph的饶舌音乐响起，声音很小。不像他往常那样关掉频道，Bruce打大了音量，在方向盘上和着节奏打拍子。Tim不可思议地看着他。

“还有，”片刻的停顿后，Bruce说道，“要是我往舞会女王身上泼猪血的话，她 _绝对_ 会告诉她那210磅的四分卫男友说过去六个月我都在和她上床。”

Tim一阵猛咳，Bruce用力地拍着他的背好平复呼吸。

“想要冰激凌吗？”Bruce问道，Tim只能无声地点点头，被自己的唾沫星呛到眼里溢满泪水，想着关于Bruce，究竟还有多少是他所不知道的。

 

 

 

“我为你感到骄傲，”Bruce说道，把薄荷巧克力料的冰激凌递给Tim。他们坐在车上，车停在冰激凌屋外卖。有些小雨，Bruce的外套被外面的冷雨打湿了。他让Tim在车里等。

Tim差点丢了甜筒。“ _什么_ ？”他说道。

Bruce扬起眉毛，盯着他快掉了的甜筒，表情有些惊恐。“我说，我为你感到骄傲。你的成绩 _是_ 真的很棒。我们该庆祝一下。”

Tim再次红了脸。“ _Bruce_ ，”他说道。“别这么奇怪。对我来说很平常的。我一直都是这样的成绩。”他无法形容对这另一个Bruce的感受。他不该和原来的版本这么不同啊。

“好吧，那我们每次都该庆祝。”Bruce坚定地说道。

Tim给了他奇怪的一眼。

“怎么？”Bruce说道。

Tim摇摇头。“没事。只是——你太 _不一样_ 了。得花一阵子才能适应。”

Bruce沉默了片刻。“我现在是个坏人了，”他说道，但听上去像是一个问句。

Tim皱皱眉。“ _不_ 。不是，你不是坏人。你是一个好爸爸，只是你更是一个好的指挥官，我猜。”

Bruce若有所思。“听上去真可怕。”他说道。

Tim耸耸肩。“并不糟糕。你让我们都活着。 _以某种方式_ 。你这样做很久了。错过几次家长会什么的没关系。”

对此，Bruce笑了，轻轻地用他自己的冰激凌碰了碰Tim的。“从今往后不会再错过啦。虽然Espinoza很可能是魔头的化身。”

 

 

 

在他们回去的路上，Tim转向Bruce。“你知道我说的，你迷失在时间流里的事吗？”

“嗯。”在雨中打滑的道路上试图小心驾驶，Bruce看起来很专注。

“好吧。所有人都觉得你死了。但我不觉得。有遗体还有其他的一切，但我知道你还活着。”Tim说道。他不知道为什么他要这样说，他就是这样做了。像是他不得不倾吐一般。

Bruce瞥了他一眼，视线又挪回了道路。“我倒并不是很吃惊，”他说道。“谢谢你，Tim。”他放软嗓音。“谢谢你，救了我的命。”

出乎他的意料，Tim觉得喉咙有些哽咽。他不该这般渴求注意力的。太荒谬了，简直可悲。“实际上，我救了你两次，”他想说。“头一次，我们第一次相遇的时候，我把你从自我的深渊中拯救出来，”他想说。但他沉默了。

相反，他朝Bruce笑笑。这个Bruce，喜欢汉索罗和Stephanie饶舌音乐的Bruce，常常微笑甚至有点吓到Tim的Bruce，曾经在高中看台后面飞叶子的Bruce，开他英语老师玩笑，不微妙地和母亲们调情，给Tim买冰激凌就因为他想，毫无缘由就说“我为你感到骄傲”的Bruce。这个奇怪的、超棒的、不可思议的Bruce。那个过去的Bruce。

“不客气，”他说道，Bruce回给他一个微笑，把手搭在Tim肩膀上，开车回到了家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】“注意措辞，”Bruce说道，一边嚼着吐司。
> 
> 本章中Bruce有两次说道“注意措辞”，是Tim带了f**k和s**t word措辞有点不文明，但没骂人。
> 
> 【注2】Tim转向Bruce。“因为不遵守指令你把她炒了，她试图弥补然后差点害死自己。”他说道。
> 
> 搅局者史蒂芬妮·布朗，是哥谭恶棍Cluemaster的女儿。她结识了Tim，后来又接触到了蝙蝠侠，受他训练当罗宾，但是因为不遵守命令、能力有限又被开除。为了证明自己，Stephanie试图歼灭哥谭黑帮，但是事情失控落入Black Mask手中备受折磨。大概是这个情节。


	5. Chapter 5

“你在看什么？”Bruce问道，皱着眉，看着Cass身旁的电视机。他的外衣在下午被雨淋过仍是湿的，他脱了下来，把它放在附近的一张茶几上，Alfred在不久后就会熟练地把它拾起来，烘干然后叠好。

“《新泽西贵妇的真实生活》，”Cass说道，小心翼翼地措辞。她转向电视，看着两个做过美黑的橙衣女子笨拙地扭打着，抓挠大叫还有（在某一个片段）咬人。以及巨多的歇斯底里的哭嚎。【注1】

Bruce看起来更困惑了。

“来吧。坐着。”Cass说道，拍拍身旁的沙发。

Bruces坐了下来。“Tim告诉我说下周你会替我夜巡？”他问她。他看起来有点羞赧。不自在。对Bruce而言他的背挺得太直了。蝙蝠侠式的笔直。Steph说她没法分辨出来，但对Cass而言很明显。Bruce是蝙蝠侠的时候和是他自己的时候。在他介于二者之间的时候。

她点点头。夜巡总是很漫长的。多几个小时也并不要紧。还有，她喜欢夜巡。和着Steph在手机上外放的音乐在天台上起舞。在凌晨五点在他们常去的餐厅买奶昔，太阳即将升起，氛围纯然静谧安宁。香草巧克力是她的最爱。

“你喜欢奶昔吗？”她问道。

Bruce现在看起来更加困惑了，但是他接了下去。“要知道，”他说道，“因为这……意外的情形，你们比我更了解我自己，现在。”

Cass摇摇头。“不是他。他讨厌奶昔。但是他喜欢冰咖啡。”她说道。“你呢。你喜欢奶昔吗？”

Bruce勾起唇角。“我们不是一个人？”他问道，他语调扬高。没那么不自在了。松下了脊背。很好。

Cass再次摇摇头。她抚着他的眉心。“他会皱眉。”她说道，手指循着他额上的一道皱纹。

“而我不这样，”Bruce说道，扬起眉毛，她的手指也随之抬高。她咯咯笑了起来。他也笑了。

“是。”她说道，看向了她的剧。

他们看了一会家庭主妇们相互抱怨着他们的丈夫。Cass点着屏幕解释着。“Melissa和Shawna的丈夫睡了，”她说道。屏幕上又有另一场争吵，这次，女士们在BBQ上大吼着。

Bruce搭起指尖，过去她曾无数次见过这个姿势。还是有没有变化的地方。“这个剧真的很烂，”他肯定地说道。

Cass笑了。“他也是这样说的。”

他笑了起来，手抚着头发试图弄干。“他似乎是一个无所不能的人，”他说道。Cass转了转眼睛。他们看着屏幕上的贵妇们和好了，哭着道歉、拥抱。

“Jason要来了，”Cass说道，乜了他一眼。“Dick打了电话。”

Bruce看着她，脸上掠过一丝阴霾。“是吗？”他问道，“什么时候？”

她看向他，眼神不定。“现在，”她低声道。

正说着，门铃响了。Cass挪开视线，低头看向地毯。他摇摇头。“别放在心上，”她说道。“他对你的看法是错的。”

她站起身，离开了房间。看见他们吵架总是让她想蜷起身子捂住耳朵。尤其是现在，在Bruce不知道发生了什么的时候。

 

 

“什么？”Bruce问着Cass，但是她走开了，而Alfred也已经下了一半的楼梯，准备去应门，Bruce又抬起了头。他得抬起头。他大步走过门廊。“我来，”他对Alfred说道，感觉有些喘不过气来，胸中涌起炽热而明媚的的感觉。

他打开门，看见Dick和另一个人站在门外。某个人。他瞬间有些失落。“噢。”他说道。“Jason在哪里？”他礼貌地问道。

Dick瞪着他。实际上，另一个人也睁大了眼。Dick的视线在他和那个男人之间游移着。Bruce看向他。

噢。

 _噢_ 。

“Jason，”Bruce说道，心中再次涌起澎湃的感觉。“你长大了，”他轻声道。

不知怎的他觉得Jason还是那个有些瘦长而笨手笨脚的十四岁男孩，刚刚做完代数作业，吃着千层面作晚餐，一边向Bruce解释为什么他不能直接 _邀请_ Jessica Colbert参加 _舞会_ ， _爸爸_ ，他 _配不上_ 她，她 _肯定_ 会说不的。

而不是这个长大了的男人，他的肩膀厚实，下巴方正。更近点看。不知为何， _褴褛_ 这个词出现在Bruce的脑海中。他也更高了。可能和Bruce一般高了，现在。头发短了些。正中央有一缕白色刘海。他看着Bruce，眼中有明显的难以置信。

Bruce迷惑地看着他。他的小男孩是什么时候长得这么 _大_ 了？

他朝Jason笑了起了，心中涌起的感情无法言状。“Jaybird，”他温和地说道，“你有照顾好自己吗？”

Jason看起来甚至要吐了。他又看向了Dick。Bruce看不懂他们之间来回的眼神，Dick摇了一下头，就一下，动作很坚定。Jason撇开视线。

“怎么了？”Bruce问道。他想要他的Jason回来。十四岁笨手笨脚的瘦高男孩，刚刚开始变声，在他衣领旁轻轻地呼吸，低声说着他觉得对于噩梦之后的安慰而言他的年纪太大了，但还是紧紧地攥着他。 _不会的_ ，Bruce说道，在晚宴后的微醺里半梦半醒， _做我的儿子从来没有年纪太大的说法_ 。Jason红了脸，但是向他依偎得更近了。【注2】

“Bruce，”Dick说道，试图让自己的笑脸显得明快些，“不如我们进去吧。”

Bruce环顾四周。这才意识到他们仍旧站在门口。“噢，”他说道，这才反应过来他的位置。“当然。进来吧。”

他们走进大宅，Bruce坐在客厅的软沙发上，看着他们。Jason仍旧撇着脸，无处可放的手揣在口袋里。他不明白。他们是不再讲话了吗？

他意识到他就是素描上和Dick站在一起的那个人。Damian画的那幅，挂在他的卧室的那幅。所以他们 _一定_ 是还在讲话的。如果他们不再讲话了，他也不会把画挂起来，不是吗？

“那么，Bruce，”Dick说道，紧张地看着他们俩，“事情是这样的。你得把你最后清晰的记忆告诉我们，我们好弄明白你忘记了多少。也能帮我们合成解毒剂或者计算出你注射了多少药品。亦或者我们能自己进行反向工程，我也不知道。”他说道，吸了一口气。他看向Jason。“他是来这里确定你的回忆是发生在什么时候的。明白吗？”

Bruce缓缓地点点头。他会告诉他们他最后记得的事情，而Jason会记得那是什么时候发生的。

“下着雨，天气很冷。十一月？不是，肯定是在圣诞节之后。大宅里仍旧挂着彩灯，我们夜巡回来，Jason喝了一杯热可可，而我喝又喝了一杯咖啡。”他说道，回忆的时候皱起眉。一切都很模糊，像是不断从他指缝中溜走的流云。“他有一个周二就得交的科学任务，但他还没做完。关于火山的？”

Jason不可置信地看着他。Bruce头一次看向他的眼睛。他的眼睛看起来仿佛受惊了。他脸色苍白，像是被抽走了所有血色。

“吃晚餐的时候我试着帮他做作业，”Bruce轻声说道，仍旧看向Jason。随着他的回想，记忆也更清晰了。他现在是直接对着Jason讲话。你想做一个模型，模拟真实的喷发。用小苏打和醋。但我说我们的时间不够了，后天就要展示，而第二天我有一个会议，所以我没有办法帮你做小苏打喷发了。你又吃了一口三明治，告诉我说我们能用之前开发的烟雾弹模具，就是强度没有达到我想要水平那几个。我对你说别搞笑了。而你笑笑，说只是一个建议罢了。”

Jason完全凝住了，一动也不动。他愤怒地攥紧了拳头。

“我说，如果晚餐后我们熬夜的话或许可以做完一半，但是Alfred对这个打算并不满意。他想要我们去休息。已经是凌晨两点了。一如既往，我们没听他的。没过半个小时你就睡过去了。你的手里还拿着纸模。我半拖半抱地上楼，把你送回房间。你嘟囔着科学展示占了成绩的百分之三十，我对你说别担心，让我来。你睡着了。我到楼下，把剩下的火山模型做完了。然后我就在沙发上睡着了。”他说道，转向Dick。“在那之后发生的事情你也知道。”

Dick点点头，咬着嘴唇。“Jason？”

Jason猝然抬起头，看向Dick，“是的，”恍惚之中，他慢慢地说着。“那是五年前了。”

他看着Bruce，脸上满是迟疑。“我的展示得了一个B。火山并不是什么非常创新的主意。”他谨慎地措辞，不时地观察着Bruce的反应。

“噢，”Bruce笨拙地说道。语言从来都不是他的强项，现在他的确也不知道要说什么。Jason和他的讲话从来都没有间歇；像是说话比呼吸更容易似的。“好吧，真丢脸。我在上面可是花了三个小时的。”

Jason点点头。又看着自己的手。

在这不约而同的沉默之中，Bruce试探地看着他。而Jason就是不看他。

“我不明白，”Bruce最后说道，“我说了什么不该说的吗？”

Dick转向Bruce。“B，不是，当然不是，只是——”

Jason猝然耸耸肩。“我该走了，”他说道。他的声音很轻。他和Dick又交换了一个Bruce看不懂的眼神，然后朝门走去。

“至少留下来吃午餐吧，”Bruce大声道，试图听上去不要太迫切。“Alfred做了奶酪通心粉。你最喜欢的。”

Jason转过身看着Bruce，一瞬间他看起来似乎要流下眼泪。他的脸都皱起来了。Bruce瑟缩了一下，颇为吃惊。即使在他还是个好斗的十二岁小子的时候，Jason也从没哭过。

“谢谢，不用了，”Jason低声道。“下次吧。”他轻轻一声关上了门。

在随之而来的沉默之中，Bruce攥紧了手。

“有没有，”他极为冷静地看向Dick，“什么是你没有告诉我的？”

Dick看起来十分警惕。“Bruce，你看，你和Jason并不是——”

“嘿，我找到了这几张照片，不过我觉得我备份过的几张——怎么了？”Tim过来了，手里拿着一沓旧照片，还有一部照相机。

Bruce叹口气，摩挲着他的太阳穴。“Jason刚刚来过。我不知道是怎么了。”

“噢，”Tim的脸瞬间就沉了下来。甚至对不懂察言观色的Bruce而言都颇为明显，他有些失落，注意力又从他这里挪开了。他视Bruce的关注如同迎着太阳的花朵。在其下绽放。一株太阳从未真正注意到的花。

“怎么了？”Tim把照片放回影集，相机收到机盒。整齐地放好，不妨碍到任何人。

Bruce又叹了口气。看起来在家长环节他对孩子们有太多亏欠了。可能除了Cass。Cass表现得很自然。

“过来，”他说道。“我们来看看照片。”

即使在Tim给他看了夜晚Bruce和Jason在天台和巷道间搏斗的照片的时候，他也止不住地思考到底发生了什么。为什么Jason不再用照片像照片中看向蝙蝠侠毫无保留的崇拜与敬爱的眼神看向他了。

 

 

中饭是保留项目了。奶酪通心粉吃起来味同嚼蜡。不过他也从来都不喜欢。Alfred总是为孩子们做。Cass和Dick在长桌的另一头低声交谈着，不时地看向Bruce。Stephanie还在上课，在河对岸。Tim在手机上给某人发消息，餐品动也没动。Damian坐在Bruce身旁，看着他，像是要发现什么似的。Bruce摆弄着碟子里的的通心粉，试图糊弄Alfred相信他实际上吃了一点。当然了，倒不是说有用。

有人推了推他的肩膀。是Damian。他用大而清澈的眼睛看向Bruce。“我们今天该练搏击的，”他说道，声音听起来很任性。“你忘了。”

Bruce眨眨眼。“是啊。既然我已经忘记了过去五年的所有事情的话，Damian。”

Damian一脸怒容，又暴躁地吃起了东西。过了一分钟，他离开桌子，说自己不饿了。

“别在意，Bruce少爷，”Alfred在一旁解围。他从来不和他们同桌，过去五年来不曾变过。这令Bruce颇为恼火。“他只是不高兴。最近，他父亲表现得不太像他自己。”

“又不是说我 _有什么办法_ ，拜托，”他啐道。房间突然就安静下来了，他能感觉到他们看向他的视线。

他放下叉子，叹了口气。“对不起，Al。”他说道。“我得——我不是。”他顿了顿。“我该走了。”他站起身，椅子划着硬木地板。

“去哪里？”Dick问道，把自己的碟子放在一边。

Tim挠挠脸。“Jason的公寓，显而易见。”

“Bruce少爷，我不建议——”

“Al， _拜托了_ ，”他说道。他看起来一定是非常严肃，因为Alfred向后退了一步。

Dick也站起身，把椅子推回原处。“我和你一起去，”他说道。

Bruce摇摇头。“你留下，”他说道。“我一个人和他说。”

Dick咬住下唇。“Bruce，有很多事情你都不知道，发生的——”

“他是我的 _儿子_ ，”Bruce说道。“这点从未变过。”

他转身离开了。

当他坐在车里跑了半程的时候，这才想到自己完全不知道Jason住在哪里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】The Real Housewives of New Jersey /新泽西贵妇的真实生活
> 
> 2009年5月12日在Bravo上首映的美国真人秀节目。作为The Real Housewives特许经营的第四部分，继奥兰治县，纽约市和亚特兰大的真正的家庭主妇之后，它已经播出了八个季节，并专注于居住在新泽西州的几个女性的个人和职业生活。
> 
> 【注2】Never, Bruce had said, half asleep and still pleasantly tipsy from that night's gala, You'll be never too old to stop being my son. Jason had blushed, but snuggled closer to his side.  
> 不会的，Bruce说道，在晚宴后的微醺里半梦半醒，做我的儿子从来没有年纪太大的说法。Jason红了脸，但是向他依偎得更近了。
> 
> You'll be never too old to stop being my son. emmmmm暂且先这样翻译


	6. Chapter 6

Jason回到家的时候，他躺在乱糟糟的沙发上，盯着面前空荡荡的白墙。

见 _他妈的_ 鬼。

他已经完全准备好了。准备好打架、大喊大叫着向Bruce _复仇_ 。“看看你变成什么样”，他准备大叫。“看看你对我做了什么”。他准备好见到他脸上困惑的神情，接着是恐惧，最后，当他告诉他，他任他被杀害的时候，Bruce脸上的羞愧。在Jason最需要他的时候，他没能及时赶到。在他死而复生，在墓中迷失错乱的时候，他不在那里。他也没能杀掉那个最该死的人。

他准备好要摧毁Bruce。报他以他应得的。

相反，Bruce微笑着迎着他，说着他为一个八年级的科学展示作业做纸模过程中睡着了的那段时光。

他把头埋进手里。太他妈 _烂透了_ 。

最糟糕的地方在于，在Bruce绘声绘色地描述过往之前，Jason已经完全忘记了那一天。在他的记忆之中，那个特别的一天已经掩在一连串平淡而相似的幸福生活之下了。只有笑声、夜巡、学校，还有因为没有完成数学作业而责备他的Bruce的生活。

他的眼睛莫名其妙地湿了，他用握成拳头的手蹭着眼泪。太可笑了。二十岁的成年人，为了爸爸因为他没有做完作业而冲他大叫的回忆强忍泪水。

他抽噎着，用夹克的袖子擦擦鼻子。操。他要出去干翻几个人。就算还是中午。这儿可是哥谭。绝对有人在中饭的时候就准备开始搞事。

他戴上头盔，把枪绑在胳臂上。大腿的皮套上各有一把刀。一把卡在靴子里。他检查了一下弹匣，便离开了公寓，锁上了门。

 

 

 

两个小时之后，带着刀捅的伤口，他跌跌撞撞地回了家，不得不承认，在日中就出去巡逻？不见得是个好主意。红色头盔在白天太过招摇了。在他计划之前就被他们看到了。

他蹒跚走向沙发，一瘸一拐地，摸索着他见鬼的医药箱。他知道应该去Leslie的诊所的，但是他现在实在没力气去。他扫了一眼房间，在沙发旁的桌子上发现了一卷绷带，Bruce正坐在沙发上。

“操他妈，”Jason冷淡地说道。

“Jason，”Bruce说道，“你在流血。”

“是啊，少来，”Jason说道，试图抑住胸内起伏的心绪。“把绷带递给我。” _他_ 他妈在这干什么？

Bruce担忧地看着他，Jason不得不扭过头。“需要缝针，Jay。让我看看。”

Jason摇了摇头。他用力地吐息着。因为伤口或者他的原因，他不清楚。“我没事，”他说道。“我还好。你该走了。”他说道，然后猝然倒下，陷入了昏迷。

 

 

当他醒来的时候，他躺在沙发上，身上盖着被单。冰袋敷在他的肋骨上。他睁开眼睛。Bruce坐在他身旁，他一定是从另一个房间拖过来的椅子。他看着他的样子仿佛他们素昧相识。

“怎么，”Jason咕哝着，仍旧感到头晕目眩。他觉得Bruce肯定是给他用了某种高级的麻醉剂。至于他是从哪里搞来的，他也不知道。他自己当然付不起那玩意了。

Bruce摇摇头。他轻轻地笑了。“你长大了好多。还是要花点时间适应的。”

“噢，”Jason说道。 _我能告诉你一些别的你恐怕得花时间适应的事情_ ，他想着。相反，他说道，“你为我缝针了。”

Bruce点点头。“我在你的浴室找到了医药箱。我感觉我做的还不错。你看看。”

Jason把衬衫拉起了一点点。十条小小的、整齐的针脚，像是迷你的梯子。他瞥了一眼其上的冰袋。

“你肋骨断了，”Bruce解释道。“我给你缝针的时候发现的。”

“噢，”Jason又说道。他看起来有些无言以对。“谢谢。”

Bruce点点头。他伸手抚住Jason的头发，轻轻地从额上拢到后面。就像还是罗宾的时候，Jason每次受伤他会做的那样。Jason歉疚地发现他不想挪开。

“换做我你也会这样做的。”Bruce说道。Jason可不确定他会的。

他们沉默片刻。Bruce又用那种方式看着Jason。那种温柔而带些困惑的身躯。仿佛Jason是他解不开的谜题。

“你是怎么找到我的公寓的？”Jason问道，“是Dick告诉你的吗？”等一能站起来他就要宰了那个小畜生。

Bruce摇摇头。他又笑了。为什么他总是在笑？这都快把Jason搞疯了。“我花了一阵子找到的，”Bruce轻轻地说道。“但是有些事情没有变，不是吗？楼下两层是你母亲过去的公寓。我问了你楼下的邻居，有没有见过一个二十多岁的白人。”

Jason给了他一个苦涩的笑容。“我知道。我就是总是回忆过去的傻瓜，对吗？回忆我犯罪巷里嗑药的妈妈。干嘛要去想我只能呆在庄园的时光，和富翁老头们举办，我不知道，什么狗屁茶会？好吧，你猜怎么着，Bruce。这他妈和你没关系。”

Bruce沉默了一会。梳理着他头发的手也停下来动作。Jason转过身，向着另一边转身好不看着Bruce的脸。

“我不明白为什么你会这么生气，”Bruce最后说道，他的声音很轻。“我做了什么？”

Jason紧紧地闭上了眼睛。“忘了吧，”他冲着沙发喃喃道，声音闷闷的，“走吧。”

过了几分钟，但他并没有听到起身或者朝门走去的脚步声。Jason的呼吸打在皮质软垫上，愚蠢地任自己还抱有希望。

最后，他把手放在他肩头。他的手很温暖，宽大而有力。“我会离开的，”Bruce说道，“但是听我说，仅此一件事。以后只要你不想，我就再也不会过来了。我发誓。”

“怎么，”Jason低语。

Bruce的手仍旧揽着他的肩膀。“我非常爱你，”Bruce说道，他的声音低如蚊呐。“我不如Dick那样擅长言辞，但是，”他顿了顿，垂下眼睛。“我不知道这五年来我们之间发生了什么，但是我会一直爱着你。一直。我是全心全意这么想。”

Jason沉默着。他仍旧背朝着Bruce。他的脸上满是泪水。“你肯定会吃惊的，”他说道。“我所做的。我不觉得你会原谅我。”

短暂的沉默，Bruce挪开手，他听到Bruce往门走去的声音。他要离开了。他不会回来了。

Jason缓缓地坐起身，擦了擦眼睛。“等一下，”他说道。

Bruce停下了脚步。

“回来，”Jason低声道。“请你回来。”

Bruce走回沙发。Jason没法看向他。“请你坐回来，”他说道。他的心脏怦怦跳得好快。可能是因为失血的原因吧。

Bruce坐在Jason身旁，沙发在他的重量下下陷。Jason看着他桌子上摊开的鼠标。几卷绷带。插在靴子里的刀。Dick给他的。Bruce肯定看到他的枪了。他肯定看到了，在他处理他的刀伤的时候。他一定会再次对他彻底失望的。失望而愤怒。或许他就该让Bruce _离开_ 。或许他就不该——

“Jason，”Bruce轻柔的语调打断他奔腾的思绪。“看着我，”他说道。

Jason看着他。Bruce用一种多年未见过的方式凝视着他。

“怎么了，Jay？”他问道，他蹙起的眉毛传达着真切的 _关心_ ，对Jason而言就是这样的。自这场溃败以来他所一直坚持的就瞬间化为乌有了。 _去他妈的_ ，脑海深处已下定决心。

他拥住了他的爸爸。

Bruce的胳臂立马环住了他。Jason把眼睛印上Bruce的衣领。他闻起来和以前一样，皮革，须后水，和 _Bruce_ 。他们在那儿坐了一会。Bruce的胸膛缓缓起伏着，Jason贴着脸颊感受着。他是一只温暖、牢固的锚，在Jason浮游之中所需要的锚。

“我不想伤到你的肋骨，”最后，Bruce对他耳语道。

Jason点点头，缓缓地从Bruce的臂膀间抽开。他又擦了擦眼泪。“对不起，”他说道。

Bruce打量着他。“没关系，”他说道。“想躺下来吗？”

Jason点点头。Bruce站起身，向Jason伸出手。在去卧室的过程中Jason倚在Bruce身上。 当他们到了他的床上的时候——离沙发正好五米远——他已是气喘吁吁着，手紧紧攥住身侧。

Bruce皱起眉，从沙发上取来被单。“你得去医院。”

Jason摇摇头，坐在床上。“我不去医院。”用一个死掉男孩的社保号码是很难得到免费的医疗救治的。他躺下来，一瞬间，感觉就像是天堂。

Bruce眉头皱得更紧了，他还是为Jason盖好被单。“七点我预约了核磁共振还有一些其他的测试，在Leslie的诊所。Tim会在那里和我碰头。离这里有三个街区。和我一起过去。”

Jason肯定比他自己以为的还要更累，因为他完全没有抗拒这个主意。他点点头。“好的。”

Bruce来到房间的另一侧，又出去了，走到了走廊上。他看起来像是在找什么。“你的恒温器呢？我想把暖气打开，”他说道。

Jason看着他。“我没有恒温器。我们只有普通的暖气。屋主不允许我们更换。”

Bruce沉默了一会，Jason知道他试着克制着不去评论这建筑烂到家了。“为什么你不和我住一起了？”相反，他问道。他轻轻笑了。“我保证不会强迫你去老年人的茶会。”

Jason抬眼凝视着他。“说来话长。”

Bruce回到Jason床边，拿着椅子。他坐下来，看着Jason。“我有时间，”他说道。

Jason咬住下唇。“我不想说这个。”他说道。Dick要他保证不提关于他死亡的事情。问题在于，早先的时候，无论如何他都会说的。但现在他可不情愿这样做。

Bruce的神色放柔。“好吧。”他抚上Jason的手。相比Jason汗湿了的手，他的掌心温柔而干燥。“睡吧。六点半左右我会把你叫醒，好去预约的诊疗。”

“好，”Jason说道，但他并没有入睡。他睁着眼睛，看着Bruce。Bruce也看着他。他们俩坐在那里，为了仅仅是对方的存在而感到喜悦。

“记得你刚到庄园的时候，你会把东西藏起来吗？小东西，像是我的手表或者袖扣。还有Alfred的园艺工具。”

“有一次是一套银叉子，”Jason嘟囔着。他感到睡意涌上来。“我想以防万一你把我踢出局，至少我能卖掉一些。还得交房租。”

Bruce轻轻地呼了一口气，仿佛在大笑着。“我可不觉得把我的袖口偷走能够帮你付房租。”

“你在开玩笑吗？我从你那里偷走的袖扣应该能给整栋楼付三个月的房租了。”Jason咕哝道。他闭上了眼睛。

沉默之中，Jason只能听到室外无所事事的鸟儿们的啁啾声。无论哥谭冬季有多漫长，有多恶劣，鸟儿们总会在夏天里回来。一直如此。Jason总不能明白。为什么不待在温暖的地方，他过去总是这样想。但是现在他明白了。

“你的手在发抖，”Bruce说道，Jason几乎没听到，因为他已经睡意很深了。

“是啊，有时候是这样。在像这样的巡逻之后。”他说道。感觉到Bruce更紧地握了握他的手。

“想知道点有意思的吗？”Bruce问道。“什么？”

“我的手也一直发抖。”

Jason看着Bruce。在这么长时间里的第一次，他突然意识到，或许Bruce和他一样也是普通人。有瑕疵，会受伤。他不像Jason一直以为的那样完美。他只是在假装。这会从内里杀死他，假装无时无刻不掌控一切。假装他游刃有余。

“不好玩，”Jason说道。

Bruce耸耸肩。“抱歉。”

他顿了顿。他看向不远处。Jason的头顶上方。“一次Alfred告诉我，当他从战场下来后，他的手也会抖。”他抬起手，握着Jason的那只手。他端详着Jason颤抖着的手。他的手套没能怎么保护那些淤血的指节。“你处于哪场战斗中？”他耳语般问道。

Jason不知道该回答些什么，于是他沉默着。他看着Bruce。他的父亲。他的老师。他的敌人。界限总是愈加模糊。他的眼皮好沉重。药效起作用了。

“睡吧，”Bruce对他说，他的声音很轻。

“我醒来的时候你会在吗？”Jason问道。听着他自己的声音。他突然意识到，听上去又像是一个孩童了。

Bruce抚着他的手很坚定。很新奇，但不知怎的也很熟悉。

“一直在，”他说道。


	7. Chapter 7

滑入舱内的时候他能听见核磁共振机器的嗡鸣声，他将两手放在身侧。

“Bruce，保持不动，放松。”Leslie的声音传来，在通讯设备中不知怎的有些嘶哑和失真。

Bruce一般会说这个他都做过一千遍了，又不是说他有脑损伤—— _他可是蝙蝠侠，老天_ ——但是现在说话肯定有悖她的目的。所以他保持着不动，闭上了眼睛。

身侧有些刺痛，他皱起了眉，想着他在Jason的公寓里所发现的。Jason陷入了沉睡，他微微张着嘴，踢开了被单，Bruce意识到过去26个小时里他都没有洗过澡。自从他回来以后。他缓缓地坐起身，尽量不要惊醒Jason，朝着公寓的浴室走去。

浴室很小，和庄园里宽敞、大理石铺就的浴室完全不一样，但是有花洒和水，已经完全足够应付Bruce当下的需要了。他脱下衣服，走进狭窄的浴间，打开了水龙头。热水从花洒中流出，Bruce在溅在脸上的水珠下闭上了眼睛。感觉就像是漫长的夜巡后回到了家。他花了大约十分钟洗澡，接着在腰间裹上毛巾，走了出去。他漫不经心地看着Jason小小的浴室里洗脸盆上的镜子中他的影像。

他身上有了更多的伤疤。多了很多。五年里得来的。他并不吃惊，真的。意料之中。

他肩上有爪痕。他笑了起来。那么，Selina还活跃在哥谭之中。他的左胸上有一道深红色的痕迹，Bruce向下看觑。有个人，在过去的五年里，试图在他身上打下烙印。那处皮肤有些发皱隆起。他的手指抚摸上去。他该怎么向约会对象解释这个？紧接着，更有趣的东西吸引了他的注意力。

他的身侧有一道新鲜的伤痕。大概就两天的时间。很可能是在他被困住的时候留下的。相对而言很浅。他甚至没能早点发现。在身侧刻了两个字母和三个字母。说的是——“NA 128”

很明显是用蝙蝠镖刻在他身体上的。

Bruce穿上衣服，一边想着各种可能性。要么是别人做的，要么是他自己做的。他很怀疑前者，因为他们会弄得更深一些。带来更多的疼痛。多年来的经验已经让他学会了在物件（或者是人）上完美切割的同时留下尽可能少的损坏或者疼痛的方法。这个切口更像是那样。

但是问题来了，为什么。可能是他知道要被注射药物，有足够重要的东西而他得记下来。 _NA 128_ 。那是什么意思？

他打开浴室的门，看见床是空的，被单被甩在床上，像是有人刚刚跳下床。他听到外面哐当好大一声，在走廊上。

“Jay？”他喊道。

叮当的响声停下了。Jason把头探入卧室。脸上的神情无疑是如释重负。“噢，”他说道。“我以为你离开了。”

“我刚刚在洗澡，”Bruce说道。Jason又点点头，看向Bruce身旁的墙。他真的这样害怕被抛下吗？

“Bruce，我们现在做完了，”Leslie在通讯中说道，Bruce的思绪回转到现下。他睁开眼睛。

 

 

 

在核磁共振机器对面的房间，Leslie坐着，手里拿着Bruce的脑部扫描结果。Tim坐在对桌的椅子上，挨着Bruce。Jason靠在门边的墙上，他的神情有些戒备，像是只要在Tim身旁就总会这样。

“这儿，”Leslie说道，指着扫描结果，“你可以很清楚地看到你的前额叶皮质的某个特定的局部范围不如其他部位活跃。你的杏仁核和小脑运行正常，这也解释了为什么你的肌肉记忆是正常运作的。很可能是你还能进行打斗、使用蝙蝠车的原因。”

她指向了扫描结果的另一处。“短期记忆也是正常的。海马体检查良好。”她叹了口气。“我不确定这是什么，但是我建议进一步的扫描检查，由神经科医生进行更好。”

“我信任你，”Bruce告诉她。

她又叹了一口气。“或许吧，但是一个神经科医生肯定更适合对你现在的脑部异常进行诊断。我是全科医生，Bruce。我看不清你脑部大片的疤痕组织。这儿，”她说道，把有着几处白色斑点的扫描展示给他看。“你看到了什么？”

Bruce看着它。“什么也没有。我分辨不出来。”

Leslie搭起十指。“就是这样。你脑部的伤处让我没法看清具体发生了什么。我建议脑部活检，虽然我不清楚这能告诉我们多少关于你病情的范围和程度的信息。这就引出了我的下一个问题。”

紧接着，她朝他皱起眉。天啊，来了。Bruce揉着太阳穴，静观其变。

“ _Robert Bruce Wayne_ ，”她说道，朝着他眯起了眼睛。“你究竟有多少次是带着脑震荡从夜巡回来，抓一把阿司匹林就睡了？”

“如果有脑震荡的话你不可以睡觉的，Bruce，”Tim说道，严肃地点点头。

“那可真是不得而知了，”Bruce说道，与此同时Jason开口道，“我一直那样做，我就很好。”

Leslie瞪着他。 _“Jason Peter Todd_ ——”

“噢别，”Jason说道，翻了个白眼。“别冲 _我_ 来。在说Bruce，还记得吗？”

“你住的地方离我的诊所只有六百英尺远。”Leslie眯起了眼睛。【注1】

Jason耸耸肩。“夜巡后好累。除了上床睡觉之外什么也不想做。”

Leslie摇摇头，看着他们两个。“为什么你们两个还没有成为昏昏沉沉还流口水的慢性创伤脑病患者，这可真是难倒我了。”【注2】

“我戴着头盔，”Jason说道。“不过我不知道戴面罩的怎么样。”

“我不会让人打在脸上的，”Bruce干巴巴地提醒他们。“Bruce Wayne脸上挂着黑眼圈从女友的豪华公寓归来，那样看上去可太糟糕了。”

Jason哼了一声。“你可以直接告诉狗仔说你撞门上了。”

Bruce看了一眼Jason。“这儿没有我们的事了吧？”他问Leslie。

“是的，”Leslie说道，她的嗓音里带着无可奈何。“接下来几天别让人打在你脑袋上。虽然我建议永远——”Bruce正准备开口时Leslie防备地扬起了手，“但是你从来不听。所以至少接下来的一周不要夜巡，拜托了。你会没事的。我会尽快把血样测试的结果送到庄园去。现在走吧，在回家之前我还有大概十五个人，”

在他们走出诊所时，Leslie从办公室里探出头来说道，“留神你缝合的地方，Jason。别忘记戴头盔。你肯定不想像你爸那样变成一个无聊的穴居人吧，”她意有所指地看了Bruce一眼。Bruce摇摇头。

Jason朝她笑笑。“谨遵医嘱。”

*

“所以？”Tim问道，看着他们俩沿着老哥谭的街道往Jason公寓走去，Bruce的车停在那儿。“怎么样了？”

Jason又把手揣进口袋里，垂下眼睛，神色嗔怒。

“Jason要回家吃晚饭，”Bruce肯定地说道。

“真的吗？”Tim扬起了一边的眉毛，有些吃惊。

Jason更加愠怒了，Bruce很确定他有些脸红。“是的。”Jason最后说道。“就呆一个小时吧。得去看看Alfie。”

“好。”Tim说道，还是有些迟疑。“这次你不会再在Bruce的书房里朝谁开枪了吧？像上次那样？”

Jason飞快地看向Bruce，没有扭断他的脖子真是神奇。他瞪着Tim。“我 _操_ ，大哥，”他嘘道。

Tim睁大了眼睛。“哦糟了，我忘记他不知道枪的事情了！”他捂住了脸。“我要下线了。拜拜。”

“没关系，”Bruce说道。“我在你的公寓里看见枪了。我得把你的装备切下一部分来，所以。”他的声音越来越小。他注意到两个男孩都在看着他，等待他的反应。

“那，你对那个没有意见？”Tim问道。Bruce注意到，Jason保持了沉默。

Bruce沉吟片刻，他的父母为枪支所杀。一把贝雷塔M9。半自动。十三发。在哥谭相当常见。在老哥谭的某些地方甚至不要钱就能买到。等他足够大的时候他看了案件的弹道分析报告。两枚子弹。两处贯通伤。报告令他反胃。他手掌冒汗，颤抖着，在警局档案室的公用卫生间里撑着水池呕吐。

有趣，多少年过去他仍旧无法释怀。

“不，”他说道。“我没有。”

Jason吸了一口气。突然间他就对自己的跑鞋特别感兴趣了。

“我猜这就是我们的争执所在，”Bruce说道。

Jason点点头。“其中一件吧，”他耸耸肩。

“像是谁吃了我在冰箱里留给自己的最后一瓶花生酱。”Tim打趣道。从他的嗓音里很明显判断他试图在活跃气氛。

Jasonn勉强地笑笑。“那也算，”他说道，他朝Tim投去的一眼几乎算得上是感激了。

在那之后，他们没再提起这件事。Bruce不觉得他做得到。在对现下茫然的情形下不能再节外生枝了。在去往庄园的路上他们都很安静，但Jason并没有反悔回庄园的决定，所以Bruce把这个视为成功的一半。【注3】

_*_

在晚餐时他们说了许多，从庄园的新安保系统到Damian邀请Jon下周五来庄园过夜的惊人发现。

（“你还有 _朋友_ ？”

“ _闭嘴_ ，Todd”）

Tim提到他可能发现了帕斯托莱利案子的线索。他的一个监控摄像拍到了有帕斯托莱利标志的货箱。他们可能驻扎在港口附近。但是他还需要更多时间和精力去调查。他一边说着，一边直接对着壶喝咖啡，看起来累极了。Bruce心下想着，晚饭后要确保他得小睡一会。

Alfred事无巨细，提到了领班家政妇的问题，她拒绝按照他所希望的方法去洗桌布。Dick什么都讲，却又什么都没讲，喋喋不休地说着通讯系统该升级啦的同时赞美Steph妈妈的自制的马铃薯饼简直造福世界，一口气说完。Damian不同意，说他觉得像是木糠和土豆块的混合物。Steph往他脸上甩了一块薯饼，告诉Bruce说Janice打电话来通知他，下周可以延后所有的会议，但是明晚在庄园举办的宴会，他绝对 _不能_ 不当回事。否则Janice会很乐意来到他的房子来阉了他。

Bruce皱起眉，但还是吃了一块薯饼。实际上挺不错的。Steph还漫不经心地提到要借他的车来做驾照考试练习，这儿，他放下薯饼，坚决拒绝。 _没人_ 可以碰那台宾利。他见过它。2016款的宾利添越。产自 _四年后的未来_ 。

让一个十七岁的少年人开它，天方夜谭。“ _拜托_ ，Bruce。”她说道，做了个鬼脸。

“我不管我和你关系有多好。我不管我们实际上是一家人。我不可能让你把那辆宾利开出去做驾驶练习的。”Bruce说道。

“要是你也来呢，”她说道，甜甜地笑起来。

Bruce眯起眼睛，但是他满嘴薯饼，没法说不同意。所以，他认为，就那样了。

*

晚饭结束后他才想起，他对这个Bruce Wayne知之甚少。他将要成为的那个Bruce Wayne。比他多三辆车四个小孩的那个人。很可能比他更聪明，更睿智，更强壮，很可能是比他更好的蝙蝠侠。有一个更大的家庭。更多的财富。

他突然想到，这个Bruce Wayne并不是一个快乐的人。

同时他也想到，这可能是他这些年来最为快乐的时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】"You live six hundred feet away from my clinic." Leslie narrows her eyes.
> 
> “你住的地方离我的诊所只有六百英尺远。”Leslie眯起了眼睛。
> 
> 六百英尺，折合公制182.88米。
> 
> 【注2】Leslie shakes her head, looking at both of them. "How the two of you aren't already punch-drunk, drooling idiots with CTE is beyond me." 
> 
> Leslie摇摇头，看着他们两个。“为什么你们两个还没有成为昏昏沉沉还流口水的慢性创伤脑病患者，这可真是难倒我了。”
> 
> 慢性创伤性脑病，一种神经退化性疾病，常发生于受到多次脑伤的患者，常发生于频繁参与剧烈接触型运动（例如美式足球、拳击、啦啦队、竞技啦啦队等）的运动员或者家庭暴力的受害者身上。（https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/慢性創傷性腦病變）
> 
> 【注3】They don't talk about it anymore, after that. Bruce doesn't think he can. He can't fight with the one tether he has to his already tenuous grip of reality.
> 
> 在那之后，他们没再提起这件事。Bruce不觉得他做得到。在对现下茫然的情形下不能再节外生枝了。
> 
> can't fight with the one tether he has，很显然我在意译啊，在考虑要不要换一种说法。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 @WHeng 指点！

“变道。”他说道，“Stephanie， _变道_ 。”

Stephanie看着他的样子就像她要把方向盘塞到他喉咙里似的。“我正在，好吗！别指手画脚的。”

“如果你现在不变道，我们身后的车就要插进来了。”他提醒她，看起来全神贯注十分焦虑，非常的蝙蝠侠。

Stephanie吸了一口气，从后视镜里看着他们身后的丰田科罗拉。“糟透了。你觉得呢？”她说道。开着科罗拉的家伙看起来很凶恶。

“是的。我十分赞同。现在 _变道_ 。”

她低声嘟囔着，试图变换车道。

“什么？”他说。

“我 _完全_ 不知道要怎么变道，”她坦白道。能有多难，对不？

Bruce盯着她。他沉默了一会。“这，”过了一会他说道，“是一辆两百三十万美元的车，Stephanie，两百三十——”

“我知道，好不！我正在努力呢！”

“ _万_ ——”

“在高速上开太难了！”

“—— _美元_ 。”他说道，声音盖过她。他们身后的丰田不耐烦地按了按喇叭，Steph不耐地向后比了个中指。

“好吧，”Bruce说道，揉着太阳穴。“你要做的是。稍微加速。你妨碍交通了。 _一点_ 点——Stephanie。现在稍稍向左打。现在。”

“我正在打呢！”她抱怨道。要是车不动，这可不是她的错。

“再多一点。你得真正地转动轮胎。”他告诉她，而她愤怒地看着他。

“好吧，现在和你前面的车保持距离。很好。左转。 _转_ 。不要别——”

“他们一直冲我按喇叭！”Stephanie说道，感到很疲惫。

“是的，因为你马上要在高速路上引起交通堵塞了，”他说道，有些着恼了。

“谢谢你的信任啊，”她做了个鬼脸，试图略微转向。

“别不要加速到—— _Stephanie_ ！”

“对不起！”她大叫道，猛踩踏板。他们猛地向前一耸，安全带紧紧地勒在胸前。Bruce稍稍瞪大了眼，好吧， _完全_ 没道理。他曾经在即将坠毁的飞船里，在那些穿着绿色氨纶的太空人造的纸糊的舱室内在宇宙中飘浮，眼都不眨。Stephanie的车技不可能 _那么_ 差。

“好吧，”Bruce坚决地说道。“好吧。停车。”

Stephanie瞥了他一眼，有些慌张。“什么——我没——”

“停车，Stephanie。”他说道，声音之中透露出他试图冷静下来但失败了。

Stephanie又做了个鬼脸，但还是想办法在高速路旁停下了车。像是在哥谭有人遵守交通规则了似的。她看着他。“听着，”她开口，试图在他冲她吼之前先为自己辩解，“我保证平时我做得比这好——”

“深呼吸。”他说道。

这让她暂时停了下来。她张了张口，又闭上了嘴。“ _什么_ ？”她说道。

“我要给你上一堂在哥谭的高速路驾驶的速成课。”他说道。“注意听。”

Stephanie扬起了一边眉毛，但是什么也没说。

“你必须要很凶恶。”他说道。

“凶恶。”她重复道，语调不带起伏。她不太能相信这真的发生了。

“凶恶，”他赞同道。“除非你已经变道了，别让别人变道。人人为自己。别让你自己被欺负了。在这儿， _你_ 才是老大。按喇叭。这很重要。Stephanie，尽可能自由地按鸣笛。”

Stephanie瞪大了眼睛，看着他。Bruce看着她的眼神笃定。他是真的 _认真的_ 。

她大笑出声。现在，他们都无视了身后逐渐大声的鸣笛声。

“ _Stephanie_ ，”他说道，但是他的声音听起来并不恼怒。实际上，他轻轻地勾起了唇角。不过，他还是做着那个有点生气时会做的揉按太阳穴的动作。

“对不起，”她说道，在刚刚的大笑后有些喘息。“但是你得明白，就在刚刚，蝙蝠侠给了我 _有史以来_ 最荒唐的驾驶建议。”谁不会在这彻头彻尾的超现实状况下有点小小的歇斯底里呢？“你刚刚是让我去做个 _恶霸_ 吗？”她不可置信地问道。

Bruce叹了口气。“好吧。很明显这行不通。下车。”他说道。

“等等——什么？”

“下车。我来开。你被赶到后座了。

“Bruce！”她叫道，但他完全无视了她，从他那一次走下车来到她旁边。

她在后座闷闷不乐。甚至不是副驾驶。天老爷，这个老顽固。

 

 

 

十五分钟过去，令人欣慰的避免了一起连环撞车事件，他们安全地下了高速。Stephanie以一种新生的敬佩盯着Bruce。

“ _大哥_ ，”她说道，“简直 _超神_ 。”

Bruce扬起一边眉毛。“谢谢你，”他淡淡地说道。

（不过他听起来还是对自己有一点自得的。）

她难以置信地摇摇头，向前倾身探向驾驶座。“你 _刚刚_ 好凶。实际上，我觉得你把那个货车司机弄 _哭_ 了。”

Bruce来了个高超的转弯，迅速地插了一辆越野车的道。越野车朝他们按了按喇叭，Bruce直直地望向开车的那个人，骂了一句绝对会让Alfred重重皱眉的脏话。Stephanie笑了起来。Bruce真是 _超级酷_ 。

“在限速七十迈的两车高道上时速六十。他活该，”他顿了顿，“ _老兄_ 。”

Stephanie现在真的控制不住了；她又爆出一阵大笑。“这怎么可能就 _发生_ 了？”

Bruce做这种事，说这种话——这太……奇怪了。超凡脱俗。有点好笑。担忧。奇妙。以及这么， _这么_ 奇怪。

Bruce坐在她前方，但是从后视镜里她能看到他也轻轻笑了起来，像是他也无法自持一般。

*

最后他把她载到更为僻静的乡村路上，在城市郊区的某处。

“你得学着正确地开车，”他告诉她，挽起了袖子，像是给她一点基础的指点如同浩大工程一般。“你怎么还没有驾照呢？”

“我没有通过上一次的考试，”她如实说道，他们还是坐在车里，不过这次Stephanie回到了驾驶座，而Bruce坐在她身旁。

Bruce叹了口气，仿佛她没通过是对他个人的羞辱一般。“太荒唐了，”他说道。“我教过Dick，第一次考试他就通过了。高分通过。实际上，他的笔试是满分。”

Stephanie翻了个白眼。“数字而已。只有 _你_ 才会对别人的驾驶考试分数感到骄傲。再说了，你又没有教过我，B。你不是我 _爸爸_ 。”

Bruce皱起眉。“那么你的爸爸怎么了？他没有教过你吗？”

Stephanie又哼了一声。“哈。”她说道。“你指的是废柴反派先生吗？”

“什么？”

“你不记得了。是了，”Stephanie意识到，笑了起来。“我的爸爸是线索大师。他是，呃，在你的时间点后面，我猜。所以现在你还不知道他。我的意思是，你的确认识，但你不记得他是——”

“我懂了，”Bruce说道，抬起一只手。他叹了口气。“让我猜猜。你试图干涉、阻止他，那就是我们的交集。”

Stephanie笑了起来。“很接近了。那样，还有我们出发点一致，要确保Tim不把自己给害死。他真的不是最擅长自我保护的那个。”

“等等。”他说道，有些困惑。“ _你_ 不是罗宾吗？”

“是的，我是，”她说道，没有多说。

Bruce看着她，而她很确定他知道自己正在试探底线。某种他们永远不会提及的东西。

“挺好的吧？”最后，他问道。

“什么？”

“做罗宾。你喜欢吗？”他问道，在某一瞬间，她必须得看着他的表情确保他没在捉弄她。当然了，又不是说他这样做过，任何版本的Bruce都不会恶毒到拿她当罗宾的几个月来开玩笑。倒不是说这对她而言意义重大。但仍然是的。她想着。

他是真的很认真，他的表情诚恳，期待地望向她。她 _喜欢_ 当罗宾吗？她 _喜欢_ 在冷雨中楼顶上奔跑吗，滂沱大雨淋湿了她直到她颤抖着，腰酸背痛头疼？她 _喜欢_ 一直被蝙蝠侠吼，总是担心坐冷板凳吗？她 _喜欢_ 无论对方是何等的败类都不得不救下他吗？她 _喜欢_ 带着淤痕和缝针、脑震荡和创口、擦伤和骨折回家，其疼痛令她哭泣吗？

“是的，”她轻轻地回答。非常诚恳。“是的。我喜欢。”

Bruce点点头。“不错。”他说道。

车内安静了一会，Steph一声轻笑打破了沉默。

“那么！B兄。我的哥们儿。我的朋友。我的家教榜样。我的得力大将。教教我怎么开这个两百三十万的宝贝吧。”她说道，紫色美甲的手指敲着方向盘。

Bruce叹了口气，头枕到椅背上。“我会后悔的。”他说道，音调平平。他是真的在爱抚着宾利的座椅。认真的。

Stephanie又笑了起来，安抚地拍拍Bruce的肩膀。“系上安全带，Bruce。车要开动了。”

（Bruce呻吟了起来，Stephanie又大笑起来，眉眼弯弯。真的太蠢了，但是上一次Bruce像这样，轻柔温和的同时对她还很坚定的时候，是他同她坐在医院房间，他们都以为她将要死去了，他告诉她，她会永远是罗宾的。至少她还有这个。）

*

没那么糟糕。

好吧。

真的很糟糕。一切准备就绪之后，而她实际上只撞上了一个东西。一丛灌木。一丛小小的灌木。甚至没在车上留下痕迹。她真不知道为什么Bruce表现得像是心脏病发了似的。说真的。她觉得他有点反应过度了。

当她告诉他她的想法的时候，他看起来是真的要崩溃了。“ _Stephanie_ 。”他又说道。

Stephanie朝他笑笑，完成了一个完美的（ _完美的！_ ）三点调头。“噢，你听上去又像是你自己了。”

“发自内心深处的失望和关切？”他问道，还是咬紧牙关。

关切什么的让她心里暖暖的，但她无视掉了。“很多，”她说道，“是啊。”

Bruce又摇了摇头。他一只手捂住脸，像是没法看着Stephanie开车似的。“你们六个。从白天到晚上。 _每一天_ 。难怪我的头发变灰了。”

她狐疑地看向他。“还有，有时候Jon也在这里。Damian和他一起做各种疯事，把你和Clark搞得抓狂。”

“Jon是谁？昨天晚餐我也听说过他。”

“Jon是Clark的儿子。在一场置他和Lois于死地的多重宇宙大浩劫中诞生，那个世界的Lois、Clark和Jon来到了这个宇宙，阻止多重宇宙的崩坏、爆炸或者内爆或者别的什么的。他们分裂出了自己在这个宇宙的版本。现在Damian和Jon常常玩在一起。但是千万别在Damian面前说他们是玩在一起了。无论如何，挺不错的。”【注1】

“哈，”Bruce说道，语调中的震惊让Stephanie几乎没能平行停车，她笑得太厉害了。

只是几乎。

 

 

 

Bruce一觉得他把能教的入门课都教给Stephanie之后，他们就往城市开去，路上Stephanie告诉他宴会最新的状况。Janice把活动、派对和慈善宴会的细节基本上全部交给她了，Tim接下了会议和见面的任务。实际上，他们一起合作得很好。

“承办公司四点会到，打点一切。你要做的就是请他们进来，让他们征用厨房就好。喔，Alfred昨天把北面的宴会厅打开了，那么也没问题了。侍应生和现场音乐在四点三十抵达。活动是为了庆祝你的 _哥谭儿童_ 慈善会的六周年纪念，所以你得号召筹款。要非常卖力。很多东西和以前一样，长期赞助人出席，像是Powell家和Elliot家。不过也会有新面孔出现。我记得拥有Liv电子科技的那位女士也会在？Emily Van或者Von什么的。超级富豪的姓氏。上次我听说你有计划安排旗下的研发部门与她的并购。”

Bruce皱起眉。“Emily Van Buren？Liv科技是她父亲所有的。”

“是的，不过三年前他去世了。我想是胃癌。她接管了公司。怎么，你认识她？”她问道，看着他。

“算不上。我们上同一所大学。看着点路上，Stephanie。我们不是朋友，但我知道她，”他说道。他能模糊记得那个有着羞涩笑容和飘逸头发的女孩。

他看着Stephanie。“你也会去吗？”

她看着他，有点惊讶。“是啊。当然啦。我们全部都会去。这是孩子们的慈善会，严格来说我们是你的孩子。你和那些被你改变了生活的弱势孩子们站在一起，在镜头前漂漂亮亮的。”

她能听见车载音响柔和的声音。隐约是体育频道；金莺对阵骑士的赛后分析。另一场对哥谭的压倒性胜利。

她不愉地调低了音响。天。比哥谭犯罪率更糟糕的就只有他们的棒球队了。

“严格来说并不是，”过了一会，Bruce说道。

“什么？”Stephanie并没有注意听，她正琢磨要怎么在环岛上左转。

“ _严格来说_ 你们都不是我的孩子。”

Stephanie笑了起来。“等着看我把你说的告诉Dick。他可能真的会哭的。老蝙蝠真情流露。真是神奇。”她说道。【注2】

很明显Bruce无视了她的话。“那Jason呢？”他问道，目不转睛地看着她。

Stephanie眨眨眼。她过了一会才意识到他说的是什么。“噢。他不会来的。”自从他归来之后，他从未来过。看着死去的男孩参加宴会，人们会怎么想？

Bruce皱起眉。“为什么不会？”

“啊。”因为在法律层面上他已经不存在了。

Stephanie斟酌着措辞。她没办法告诉他真相。“我想，他很忙。他在帮Tim跟踪那个科学家。毒品团伙的那个。”

“Elijah Brown。”Bruce说道。

“对。就是他。”Stephanie希望她的语调无异。

“搜寻怎么样了？有什么新线索吗？”“是的，”Stephanie说道，试图回忆早上Tim告诉她的，“传言说他们在港口附近设立总部。Tim和Dick找到了确切的地点，但是他们还在计划秘密侵入。很明显他们在周围有全天候的安防。在三天前餐厅发生的事情之后，这次我们想采取一种更……隐蔽的方式。”

“发生了什么？”

Stephanie做个鬼脸。“这是一个很长、很复杂的故事。”

“每个人都是这么说的，”他说道。

“什么？”

“我每问一个人问题，他们就告诉我说来话长。或者很难解释。这只是在逃避问题。”他说道。

Stephanie咬住下唇。“是的。好吧。有时候这 _的确说_ 来话长。也 _的确_ 很难解释。你没办法把五年里发生过的事情精简成几句话然后解释一切。毕竟Jon的事情都要把你吓出心脏病了，那还是好几个月之前的事情呢。”

Bruce移开视线，看着他们面前绵延数里的宽阔道路。

“嘿，”她说道，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。“会回来的。你的记忆。”

他哼了一声，不置可否。

“当然会了，”她轻快地说道。“你也会想起来为什么我们在一个狭小、封闭的金属盒里一起待上这么长的时间是个坏主意。但愿你以后再也不要同意这样做了。”

“一个两百三十万的金属盒子，Stephanie。”他告诉她，但是他还是轻轻笑了起来，所以Stephanie把这视为一个小小的胜利。

“你该叫我Steph，”过了一会，她说道。“其他人都这么叫。”

“ _我_ 那样喊你吗？”他问道。

Stephanie哼了一声。“不。和你在一起就像是，夜巡的时候不要画眼线， _Stephanie_ ，还有，不要怂恿Tim凌晨两点在犯罪巷做起手倒立， _Stephanie_ ，还有我没有生气，我只是很失望， _Stephanie_ 。”

Bruce扬起一边眉毛。“我想夜巡已经变成了某种高中生集会了？”

“嘿，”她说道，愤愤地看着他。“夜翼装痒痒粉事件只发生过 _一_ 次。你却让我们坐了大概， _一个月_ 的冷板凳，B。”

Bruce摇摇头，但是他看向她的眼神温暖而充满爱意。Stephanie几乎要沉浸其中了。若干年来她都不曾有过他专注的关切。这感觉…… _很好_ 。

“看着路，”他又说道，但并不很带责备，“ _Steph_ 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】And now Damian and Jon sometimes go on playdates together. But don't ever call them playdates in front of Damian. Anyway, it's pretty neat.  
> 现在Damian和Jon常常玩在一起。但是千万别在Damian面前说他们是玩在一起了。无论如何，挺不错的。
> 
> 这里Stephanie用的词是“playdate”，并非指约会，而多指忙碌的家长们把自家的小孩安排在一起玩。
> 
> 【注2】Stephanie smiles. "Wait till I tell Dick you said that. He might actually cry a little. Broodman actually showing emotion. It's a miracle." She says.  
> Stephanie笑了起来。“等着看我把你说的告诉Dick。他可能真的会哭的。老蝙蝠真情流露。真是神奇。”她说道。
> 
> 实在没查到“broodman”是什么意思。但是这一段和论坛里的太太讨论之后觉得指代的应该是布鲁斯：布鲁斯真情流露以至于Dick会哭，这样的。如果有其他看法的话恳请斧正。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事先说明，我并非有意安排原创角色或者什么的，只是这章需要某种程度的旁观者视角来推动剧情发展。（原作注）

在庄园举行的任何一场宴会从不会乏味。

Dick百无聊赖地想着，一边阻止他最小的弟弟试图用一把碎冰锥捅一位老贵妇的行径。

“真的很抱歉，Dorothy，”他上气不接下气地对她说道，一边牢牢把着Damian的腰。“他的上床时间都过了。”Damian在他的胳臂下乱踢乱蹬，还无意中打到了Dick的鼻子，使他痛苦地冒眼泪。“把我 _放开_ ，Grayson！”他愤愤道。“准备你的遗言吧， _泼妇_ 。”

Dorothy倒抽一口气。有些夸张。紧接着，Dorothy的一切所作所为都有些装腔作势起来。

Tim手里拿着平板，从人群中走出来。“嘿Dick，他们有你喜欢的烤对虾。”他说道，一边大嚼着对虾。他的眼神从Damian转向那位女士再转向碎冰锥。他们都看向他，停下了动作。

Tim也停下了咀嚼。

然后他清了清喉咙。“下次吧。”他说道，缓缓地退了一步。

“等等，Tim！帮我解围啊，”Dick说道，徒劳地揽着这个很不高兴的Damian。“来，抓着他的胳臂。”

“ _放开_ 我，Grayson。她活该。”Damian咆哮道，在他的阻拦下扭动着。Tim试探性地朝Damian迈了一步。Damian又冲他龇牙咧嘴起来，而Tim飞快地站回去了。“这个老 _八婆_ 说父亲嗑过 _药_ 。”

“ _嘿_ ！”Dick说道，有些受冒犯了。“你真的那样说了？”他直直地看向Dorothy。Damian试图模仿他那受冒犯的神情，但他看起来真的就像一只愤怒的小猫咪。

她抓紧了她的珍珠。来真的。

“好吧，我从 _没有_ ，”她轻蔑地说道。“我只是暗示Damian的父亲可能受到了某种…… _兴奋剂_ 的影响。”

“ _一样_ 的，女人！”Damian喊道，再次试图冲向她。Dick加大力道揽住他的腰。“Damian，”他生气地嘘道。“ _冷静_ 。碎冰锥可 _不_ 好。给我。”

他冷冷地看着她。“嘿，Doro？”

“怎么？”她说道，仍旧谨慎地看着Damian。Damian怒视着她。

“Damian的爸爸从来没有吸毒过。在他的儿子面前，在他的房子里，含沙射影，显然是你所能做的最为羞辱人的事情。”

站在Dick身旁的Tim不自在地咳了咳。

“怎么？”Dick说道。

Tim挠挠脖子。“我呃，不会说他 _从没_ 嗑过药。就其本质而言的话。”他的耳垂变粉了。

Dick难以置信地看着他。“现在可 _不是_ 谈论例外的时候，Tim。”他嘘道。Tim恰如其分地表现出受训了。

他把注意力转回到Dorothy。“他没有吸过任何毒。”他再次强调。

Dorothy眯了眯眼睛，将一缕头发挽到缀有钻石的耳后。“那好，”她用一种尖利而指责的语调说道，“你怎么解释 _那个_ ？”她说道，用一只满戴珠宝的手指向了大厅的另一端。

Dick循着她手指的方向看过去。

“哦，不。”他说道。Tim用手捂住脸。

“噢， _是的_ ，”Dorothy恶毒地笑了起来。在大厅的另一端，Bruce正和Dorothy一脸困惑的孙子热切地交流着。

“有什么不对的吗？”Damian问道，看起来很茫然。

Dorothy自鸣得意地笑了起来。“孩子，这个是在你出生前的事了。和你父亲讲话的人是我的孙子，Robbie。”

Damian扬起一边眉毛，搁置了一切关于碎冰锥刺杀的想法。“那么？”

“那么，从2014年开始Bruce和Robbie就没有讲过话了，就是从Robbie从蝉联七年的Bruce手里赢走了哥谭最佳单身汉头衔的那年。”

他们四个全部看向舞厅另一侧的Bruce。他在和Robbie讲一个笑话或是什么的，挥舞着手一边笑着。Robbie站在那里，像是被卡车撞了似的。

Dorothy转向他们。“嗑药了。”她总结道。

Dick无力地揉了揉眼睛。对于一个有趣的夜晚而言太超过了。“你看。和您谈话很有趣，但是我们得走了呃，和Bruce聊一下。”

Dorothy的眼里闪耀着知晓Bruce不为人知秘密的乐趣。“请自便，亲爱的，”她说道，十分欢愉。

Damian眯起了眼睛。“我们没完，娼妇。记住我的话，黎明之时你的孙子Robert和你的内脏会被挂在这座庄园的大门口。”

“ _Damian_ 。”Dick说道。“少说些不过脑子的话多走动，”他轻轻地把Damian向前推，他们朝着在舞厅另一头的Bruce走去。

“坏主意。”Tim悄声道。“我们得在有人和他谈起三个月之前的商务事项或者前女友接近他以及别的什么事情之前把他从这里带出去。”

“我明白，”Dick回道，一样小声。“你能告诉所有人Damian生病了吗？Bruce为了照顾他而缺席宴会显得不错。”

“我没生病！”

“我们知道，Damian。”Tim说道，翻了个白眼。“就这样，好吗？”

Damian抱怨了一声，但是不情愿地同意了。

“很好，”Dick说道，扬起了微笑。他以稍大的声音说道，“Bruce！你在这儿！我得和你说句话。”

Bruce正和Robbie的女伴相谈甚欢。“——那就是我在脚踝上搞了一个独角兽刺青的故事，”他说道，朝着她笑了起来。相比他们现在所了解的Bruce，很可能他更能完美出演Brucie的角色。他的手随意地插在口袋里，微微弓起背，上两枚衬衫纽扣大开。这么擅长，真吓人。

“ _Bruce_ ，”Dick又说了一遍，仍旧是声音稍大。语调里略带预警，所以Bruce转过身来。一看见他们的神情，他就转向Robbie和他的女伴。“请原谅我，但是我得走了。不过，还是留在这儿。社交！”他说道，又笑了起来。

等到走出其他人的听力范围的时候他才开口道。“怎么了？”他低声问道，“蝙蝠灯亮了吗？”

“不是，Cass在负责，记得吗？”Dick问道。

“那又是什么？”

“你的脚踝上真的有一枚独角兽刺青吗？”Tim问道。

Dick转向他，准备告诉他有更合适的时间地点来应付这种事的。但是他顿了顿。要是Bruce真的在脚踝上有一枚独角兽刺青，那 _会_ 非常酷的。他想花上 _几_ 分钟来弄明白也无妨。

Bruce停下来好把裤腿提起来了一点。“2007年的夏天我在一个关于骑士队比赛的赌注里输给了Clark。结果就是这样。虽然看起来我把它给洗掉了，”他说道，看着他光光的脚踝他皱起了眉。“Clark总是说个没完。”

Dick不知是该大笑还是大叫。“你从没对我提起过什么独角兽刺青，”他不平地说道。

“你肯定会要做一个一样的，Dick。”

“或许吧，但是我有权利知道你在身上文的每一枚刺青，B。”

“很显然，”Stephanie在另一侧说道，“看起来我已经撞进某种信息过载的灰色未知区域了，那么现在我要悄悄地退回去了。”

“等等，Steph，”Dick说道，“我们得把Bruce从宴会里带出去。你得帮我们应付客人。”

“为什么我要从派对里被拉出去？”Bruce问道，扬起一边眉毛。

“因为你实在是太——”

Bruce扬起一只手。他越过Dick的肩膀看着什么。“Steph，”他问道，嗓音听起来很奇怪。“ _那位_ 是Emily van Buren吗？”

Dick朝着Bruce看着的方向转去。一位着粉裙的貌美金发女子正在和吧台边的某人聊天。

“是的，”Steph说道。“为什么？”

“没有原因，”Bruce说道，哇哦，他是真的 _脸红_ 了吗？“她看起来……不一样了。和我记得的大学里的女孩不一样了。完毕。”

Steph很粗鲁地哼了一声，“ _天惹_ 。Bruce一见钟情了。”

Bruce看了她一眼，又转向了Dick。“我很好。真的。你们没必要把我带出去。”他说道，从经过侍者的托盘里取走两杯香槟。“现在，请允许我，要和一位老友谈谈。”

Steph用手捂住嘴，看着他往吧台走去。“上啊，勇士！”

Dick大笑起来。或许今晚并没有那么糟。

*

Emily朝他笑笑。“Bruce，见到你真高兴。”她说道。Bruce回给她一个微笑。不像绝大多数在宴会上这样对他说的人，她看起来很诚恳。

“我也一样，”他说道。“从大学之后我就没有见过你了。我们都在布鲁德莱恩的经济学课堂上，对吗？”

Emily皱起眉。“对，不过在那之后我们也见过面。”

“噢，对，我记得，”Bruce开始扯谎了，而Emily说道，“在科技研讨会上我们见过面，就在你的儿子去世之后，对吗？噢，小心你要——”

香槟杯摔到了地上。

Emily和Bruce看着碎掉的玻璃杯和溅在地上的香槟。

“摔掉玻璃杯了，”Emily慢半拍地说道。她看向他。“我不该提到的。 _见鬼_ ，Bruce，我真的 _很_ ——”

“没事，”Bruce说道，仍旧看着地上的一团乱。

他们沉默了很久。

“你说的是哪一个儿子？”最后Bruce问道。他感到有些眩晕。

Emily看起来有些困惑。“什么？我——我不是故意——”

“是的。”Bruce说道，向一位侍者示意收拾这一团乱。“当然不是故意的。我明白。但是请允许我，现在我真的必须要离开了。”

“噢，”Emily说道。“当然。但是你真的要明白。关于Jason，我不是故意要提到的。我不知道我在想什么，就这样说出口了。 _老天_ ，我太 _鲁莽_ 了——”

Bruce凝住了。“Jason。”他说道。他恨不得立刻把头埋进手里。

“是的， _非常_ 抱歉我——”

“没关系，没关系，”Bruce试图提起一个微笑。效果没那么好。“现在我真的得离开了。和你聊天很好。”

步履匆匆，他离开了宴会厅，朝着自他失去了生命中的五年始就没有进去过的那个地方走去。

他没有想到要去的地方。他 _蠢_ 到没有去的地方。那个地方，现在他终于想到要去了，每个人都在故意支开他。甚至包括Leslie。

蝙蝠洞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ 每位等着另一只鞋子掉下来的你：现在这只十号男士牛津皮鞋已经稳稳落在地上了。（原作注）


	10. Chapter 10

他找到了连篇累牍的信息。没那么难。他是编写程序的人，自然知道该怎样对数据解码。他找到了案件信息和实践报告。旧报道。更久远的从Jason学校发来的邮件。

一份他不忍卒读的验尸报告。

是他设计的系统，他知道正确的密码。他找到了相关信息。他找到了，他盯着显示屏，无比困惑为何他竟会如此疏忽。

从2013年开始Jason越来越多次地坐冷板凳了。当年二月他几乎杀了一个人——重复多次针对头部的暴力使他陷入昏迷。他字面意义上地砸凹了那个人的脑袋。第二周发生了同样的事情，他将一个女人的手臂折成三段。她是一个儿童卖淫团伙中的关键人物。他找到了一篇相关的新闻报道。罗宾铐住她不成形的手，坚定地看着相机。他并没有笑。

同年三月，Bruce有一个为期十五天的商务出差。当他回家时，他发现Jason因为打断一个男孩的腿被学校开除。用棒球棒。

对此他表现得很愚蠢。没有思考。没有提出问题，相反，他只是愤怒。没有给他更多的关心。他给儿童心理医生发邮件。她推荐了百忧解。罗宾再次中止了夜巡。【注1】

四月，他死去了。

他还发现了其他的东西，解释了关于Jason Todd的种种不可能。关于拉萨路之池的文件。关于红头罩的一份文件。上面写道，“ _危险_ ”。“ _高度不稳定_ ”。“ _池水带来的疯狂和创后应激症状_ ”。他浏览着文件。在附件里他亦有针对他的应急计划。针对他自己的儿子。他没有读它，反感地关掉了显示屏。

他在那里坐了很久。不只有多久。他盯着面前洞穴的石壁。他仔细地看着自己的手掌。再次打开显示器，读了一半的应急计划，他又关上了。他久久地看着石壁。

他非常， _非常_ 愤怒。

长久以来少有的愤怒。席卷着过血管纯然的愤怒。滚烫，苦涩，鼓动着。

他从椅子里站起身，离开了控制台和屏幕墙。他走得远了些，试图在砸烂什么之前平息点怒火。

那时他看见了玻璃柜。

他缓缓地走上前。它位于蝙蝠洞的正中央，看起来蝙蝠洞里的所有东西都是围着它建造的。每一把椅子，每一张工作台，甚至是在远处靠近隧道的角落里每一片停车坪，正对着它。想必是每次下到这里来，他都会看着它。像是他不愿让自己忘记的东西。

他不由自主地走上前，一只手抚上了冰凉的玻璃。另一个……Leslie说的是？ _肌肉记忆_ 。

柜中的制服溅上了某种褐色而陈旧的东西，这让Bruce有些反胃。其上有细小的裂口，被仔细地缝补好了。是他让Alfred做的吗？或是他亲自做的？搂住他儿子的残骸，修补他最后一点遗物，好像个傻子一样紧紧抓住它不放。每天都强迫自己铭记他最惨烈的失败。

他将额头靠在玻璃上。冰凉地贴着他的皮肤。他闭上眼。紧接着他向后收起拳头，大力打向玻璃。

它没有碎。他也不觉得它会碎。很可能是防弹的。有些病态的讽刺。一个防弹的展示柜来保护一个已然死去的东西。

他再一次打向了玻璃。再一次。再一次。他一直打下去直到数不清。直到他的出击变得笨拙而断续。他的拳头开始流血。

他停下来喘息着，原本是打算坐一会的，却因回忆几近崩溃，背靠着玻璃缓缓滑坐在地上。

他扬起头靠在玻璃上。他的手无比疼痛。胸臆内仿佛有一个空洞，就在正中央，而这疼得更厉害。

同样，这感觉也像是肌肉记忆。

*

最后Dick在书房找到了Bruce。“噢，你在这儿。为什么没有开灯？我们到处找——”

他停留下来。吸了口气。整个房间闻着像是——

“你在 _喝酒_ ？”他难以置信地问道。Bruce _从不_ 喝酒。

Bruce看着他。他的眼神中是诡异的空茫。他坐在桌子后，完全伏在上面。他身前有一瓶苏格兰威士忌，还有一个Alfred收在酒柜里而从未有人用过的华美酒杯。

“你从不喝酒，”Dick说道。发生了什么。

Bruce什么也没回答。只是又给自己倒了两指高的威士忌，然后毫不在意地把它扔了回去。

“我不知道，”Bruce说道。他的声音粗粝。“我在书房最下面的抽屉找到了这个，已经空了四分之一。”他大笑道，但他听起来苦涩、愤怒而 _不对劲_ 。“我又喝了一半却还没有醉。所以很可能我常常喝酒，Dick。”

Dick顿住了。他现在非常踌躇。

Bruce一只手盖着脸。不知怎的他脸上锐利的棱角看起来更加模糊了。朦胧不清。“从房间里出去，”他轻轻地说道。

Dick皱起眉。“什么？”

“出去。”Bruce又说了一遍。他甚至没有看着Dick。只是在手里来回滚动着空杯子。

“Bruce——”他吓了一跳，但是Bruce眼中的不屑甚至让Dick退了一步。

他再次停了下来，去思考。两个小时之前，Dick最后一次看到他的时候Bruce都没事。现在他坐在书房里，在黑暗中喝酒。他的指节上的是血吗？

Dick停了下来。咽了一下喉咙。他的口发干。“你知道了，”他说道。

Bruce又笑了起来，讥讽杂糅着愤怒。他又给自己倒了些威士忌。

“停下来，”Dick说道，感觉很无助。“你会让自己生病的。”

“是吗？”Bruce说道。“我会让自己生病？你什么时候这么关心我了？”

“拜托，Bruce，别搞得像是我——”

“你们 _全部_ 都在对我说谎，”Bruce说道，几不成音。“你们每一个人。”

“我们这样做——”

“为了什么？为了我 _好_ ？好让我安睡，知道我让自己的儿子被杀了？”

Dick发觉自己对此无可作答。

他朝着桌子向前迈了一步。他跪在Bruce的椅子旁。Bruce仍旧不看他。他的手无助地握成拳。

“Bruce，”Dick轻轻地说道，“我给你找点吃的，好吗？楼下的宴会还在进行，每个人都在找你。你没必要回去。但是你得吃晚餐，好吗？不然你会吐出来的。”

Bruce摇了摇头。“出去，”他又说了一遍，但他听起来很疲惫。

Dick把手放在Bruce的肩膀上。“我哪里也不会去的。我给你讲一个故事，好吗？关于我们终于不再吵架的那一周。”

“Dick——”

“别，”Dick坚定地说道。“你要听。这很重要。”

Bruce沉默了，盯着桌子，Dick把这当做一个同意然后开口。

“那是，我不知道，大概是Jason的葬礼之后过了两个月？Alfred在半夜给我打电话。我刚刚从辖区的夜班下班。现在我是警察了，爸爸，”Dick轻轻地说道，微笑了起来。Bruce闭上了眼睛。

“那个时候还是队伍里最年轻的。反正，我醒着，Alfred告诉我你在庄园的时间越来越短了，把更多的时间花在蝙蝠洞里。你担当蝙蝠侠的时间长得让你都不再是Bruce了。当他打来的时候，过去三天你都没有上楼来。他真的吓坏了。或者说是Alfred所能有的吓坏了。”

“我所能做的也不多，我是这样告诉他的，但我还是开车回来。一路从布鲁德海文回来。当我抵达庄园的时候，几乎是早上了。Alfred把我带到了蝙蝠洞。我看见你的那一瞬间，”Dick停了下来，摇了摇头。“我几乎要打给Leslie再给你安排住院了。你在某一台电脑上敲着什么东西。很显然你可能有半周都没有睡觉了。你甚至没有 _注意_ 到我进来了。 _你_ 。”

Bruce刚刚一直沉默着，但是现在他开口了。“你做了什么，”他说道，他的嗓音仍旧低哑而疲惫，但至少他在和Dick讲话了。

“我把你带到我的公寓了。”Dick说道。

Bruce看着他，能分辨出Bruce的惊讶只是因为他很了解他。对其他任何人而言这都仅仅是带着轻微探寻的一眼。

Dick耸耸肩。“我不能再让你待在庄园了。它正在杀死你。于是我让Alfred放了一周假，把你带回我住的地方，在布鲁德海文。”

他记得在去往布鲁德海文的路上，坐在他身旁的Bruce是何等的沉默。只是看着窗外，脸上一片空白。当Alfred为他穿上外套把他推到Dick的车里时，他什么没有辩驳。他有些放弃了。像是不再和他们在一起了似的。那是Dick一生中最恐怖的日子之一，时不时地瞥向Bruce，确保他没有突然改变主意然后试着打开车门滚向车流。

“你在我的公寓里待了一周。你睡得很多。没怎么进食。几乎不讲话。我非常担心，”Dick说道。“我不知道该做什么。而我还要上班，所以一天有十个小时左右的时间你是一个人待着的。你就只是坐在我的公寓里，盯着墙壁。总的来说也不比在庄园里有多好。有一天我打算请病假然后把你带到动物园去。我知道，”Dick说道，抬起手，轻轻地笑了，Bruce还没能开口，“把抑郁中的人带到动物园可不会让他们好起来，毕竟他们不是一见到猴子就不哭了的五岁小孩。但是你得知道，那个时候我才十九岁。我从来没有见过 _谁_ 这样过。”

Bruce仍旧沉默着，盯着墙的正中央。和他多年前他在Dick北面火柴盒大小的房间里那样没什么不同。这让Dick也有一瞬间的畏缩。这样的话他还希望做成什么？难道他真的觉得一个关于他们和解的感伤故事就能让Bruce原谅在这种境况下他所能做的最坏的事情吗？或许他甚至——

“Zitka，”Bruce低声道。“我们看了 Zitka”

Dick奇异地看着他。“当然了，”他笑了起来。“你开始恢复记忆了！太好了，Bruce。接下来我们还去看了——”

“企鹅，”Bruce说道。“我不喜欢企鹅。”

Dick大笑起来。“我不知道为什么。”他现在简直可以快乐得唱起歌来。“太棒了，Bruce。你还记得别的什么吗？”

Bruce低下了头。他摇了摇头。

Dick推了推他的肩膀。“对你来说肯定是很重要的记忆，哈？”他又笑了起来。这就是他所做的。为了Bruce一直假装得兴高采烈直到他也信服为止。在他还是罗宾的时候他就这样做过，现在他也这样做。他不介意。这几乎成为了他的一部分。“你还记得吗，过了那么多年而Zitka仍然记得我？你一只手她不记得了，但是我能从她眼里知道，Bruce。我 _知道_ 。”

Bruce一只手覆住脸。他看起来神游天外。Dick不知道他有没有在听。

“接着，”Dick继续道，无视了Bruce严重令人担忧的茫然，“我们吃了中饭，在……叫什么？街边一家糟糕的三明治店。你还记得吗？”

Bruce再次摇了摇头。

“没关系。你总会恢复的。我们去了那儿，我觉得那是多年以来我们第一次好好交谈。好吧。大多数时间里都是我在讲话。你只是在听。但是你问我工作怎么样了，这样之类的问题。我们聊了一些关于Jason的事情。我想，在我讲笑话的时候你甚至笑了笑。感觉很好。让我有些想起多年前只有我们两人的情状。在回家的路上你给我在路边买了棉花糖，”Dick大笑起来。“就像是我十二岁时你会做的那样。我觉得我们只是厌倦了一直吵架吧。”

在那之后，Dick沉默了，过了一会，Bruce看向他。“接下来呢？”他问道。Dick胸中燃起一点胜利的小火苗。他 _在_ 听。

Dick耸耸肩。“一周以后你回家了。你稍微好了一些。在回庄园的路上我们又聊了聊。我甚至留下来吃晚餐了。我想Alfred可能有点吃惊。很久以来我都不曾在庄园里待上一刻钟。在那之后我就常常回来了。不是每周，或许是每两周吧。我告诉自己只是在留心你，但主要还是为了见到你。那个时候，Tim已经在接受你的训练了。你再次开始交谈了。真正的交谈，也不再盯着墙壁了。要知道Tim真的改变了你的生活。你也不再需要我来留心了。”

在那之后是漫长的沉默。Dick再次站起身，把酒杯和威士忌拿开，放到橱柜的上方。之后他会把它们都放到酒橱里的。Bruce仍旧坐在桌子旁，眼神空洞。Dick百无聊赖地想着他到底搞得有多砸。或许Bruce会再次要他离开。或许他也得离开了。他没什么故事可讲了。

“一直都会的。”终于，Bruce说道，声音小得Dick几乎听不清。“需要你，就是这样。”

Dick大步迈向Bruce，在Bruce还没能说什么的时候就拥住了他。“我真的很抱歉，爸爸。”他埋在Bruce的衬衫里轻声说道，“我真的很抱歉。我搞砸了。我不该说谎的。我真的， _真的_ ——”

“没事的，”Bruce说道，抚着Dick的背。“我没事，你也没有必要道歉。”

Dick点点头，用手背擦擦眼睛。他大口呼吸着。Bruce的手仍旧拥着他。过了一会他才撑着自己站起来。他才是该安慰Bruce的人，而不是反过来。

终于他抬眼看着Bruce。Bruce回望着他的眼神里带着并非全然不是关切的神情。他宽慰地注意到了他的眼睛里面空茫的神色消散了泰半。

“告诉我你想要我做什么。”Dick说道。“任何事。”

Bruce沉默了一会才开口。“Jason，”他说道，试图起身。他晃了晃，而Dick把他拽回了椅子上。不管Bruce是怎么说的，他肯定至少是微醺了。“我想见Jason。”

“在这种情况下？”Dick说道，“你会让他不高兴的。我们等到明天。不管怎样，现在大概是凌晨一点了，B。”

Bruce揉揉眼睛。他能看出Bruce明白他说的是对的。

短暂的沉默。

“这 _他妈_ 是怎么会发生的，”Bruce说道。他听起来十分无助，这让Dick心碎不已。

Dick叹了口气。“明天我会把你带到他的公寓去。你得睡觉了。”现在，吃点东西看起来不合时宜。Bruce可能会吐出来的。“你能自己回房间吗？”

Bruce点点头。他站起身，这次慢了些。没有摇晃或者步履蹒跚了。

Dick看着他打开了连接书房和卧室的门。在门槛处他停了下来。“Dick，”他说道。

“怎么了？”

“谢谢你。”他转过身。看着Dick的眼睛。“你知道的，对吗？我——”

Dick轻轻地笑了。“是的。”他说道。“是的，Bruce。我知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】对此他表现得很愚蠢。没有思考。没有提出问题，相反，他只是愤怒。没有给他更多的关心。他给儿童心理医生发邮件。她推荐了百忧解。罗宾再次中止了夜巡。
> 
> 氟西汀（Fluoxetine），商品名百忧解（Prozac），抗忧郁药物。


	11. Chapter 11

“我在门口等你，”Dick对他说道，晨光照着他，他眯起了眼。他倚在车上，手里是他在来的路上的咖啡店里买的两杯咖啡。

“你没必要这样做，”Bruce开口道，但是Dick坚定地摇摇头。“是为了你们两个，”他说道。“不是我。”

他把两杯咖啡递给他。“给他一杯。他在早上脾气可坏了。”

Bruce点点头，接过塑料杯。他盯着面前公寓大楼的门厅，迟疑了。

Dick不那么温柔地戳了戳他。“去吧，”他说道。

Bruce叹了口气。“我要说什么？”在感情建议和指导方面他总是依仗Dick。当他还是戴着牙套的十三岁小孩时就是这样了。现在也没有差别。

“你的意思是什么，B。发自肺腑的话语。”Dick说道。

Bruce看了他一眼。“我可真擅长这个。”发自肺腑。听起来很滑稽。

Dick轻轻地笑了。“他会理解你的意思的。相信我。”

Bruce再一次地犹豫地看了一眼公寓，然后挺直了肩膀走了进去。他缓缓地拾级而上，试图理清思绪。试图想明白他该对他说什么。他要道歉。对他说他爱他。这一切都是他的过失，他本该聆听Jason对他说的事情。如果Jason能发自内心地原谅Bruce，他将永远感激那些他本不配拥有的东西。

紧接着Jason会点点头，扬着下巴把门甩到他脸上。

Bruce闭上了眼睛。他 _在做_ 什么？ _一句道歉_ 无法挽回一出 _死亡_ 。

他来到Jason公寓的门前，在敲门之前在门口登了很久。他深吸了一口气。 _发自肺腑_ 。

他真的不知道该怎么说出心里话。

几乎过了五分钟门才打开，Jason睡眼惺忪眯着眼瞅他，头发四处支棱着。Bruce升起一股把它理顺的荒唐冲动。

“Bruce？”Jason说道，他的声音饱含睡意、满是困惑，“这才早上六点。你来这儿做什么？”

“十一点了。”Bruce说道。他本来会来的更快些，但是因为宿醉睡过头了。

可不值得骄傲。

Jason揉揉眼。“操。我本来要和Roy吃早饭的。”他拖着步子走回公寓，Bruce跟着他。

Jason打开了了橱柜又关上，在找什么东西。“哈！”他说道，取出一盒麦片。“我就 _知道_ 这玩意我还有。”他看向Bruce。“想吃点什么吗？”

“我——不，”Bruce清了清喉咙。“我给你带了点咖啡。好吧。Dick带的。”他说道，把杯子递给Jason。

Jason接了过来，饶有兴趣地看着Bruce。“Dick在这儿？他在门口等着还是怎么的？”

“对，Jay，我——”Bruce叹了口气，重重地坐在Jason的沙发上。正是两天前他把Jason安顿在其上的沙发，还以为他失血过多吓得六神无主。“我有话要说。”

Jason扬起眉毛。“行，”他说道。

“我知道发生什么了，”Bruce轻轻地说道。他没法让自己说出口。 _知道_ 你死了。

Jason盯了他一会，似懂非懂。紧接着他眼里闪过明了的光。

“噢，”Jason说道。 _“噢_ 。”他坐在Bruce身旁。

Bruce端详着自己的手掌。他不太能看向Jason的眼睛，虽然他知道Jason在看着他。

“如果你能够，”终于，他说道，“如果你能够，至少考虑——让你来原谅我，我会——”他顿住了，更用力地看着自己的手掌。他无话可说。可笑，在这方面，他是有多 _无能_ 啊。

“Bruce，”Jason的语调奇异。

Bruce摇了摇头。“对不起。我真的很 _对不起_ ，我甚至 _没办法_ ——”

“Bruce，”Jason再次开口，还是一样的语调。

“我从未想过这会发生在你身上，你要相信我，Jay，我 _太过愚蠢_ ， _太过麻木_ ， _太过轻率了_ ，让你被 _杀害_ 而我——”他泣不成声，眼睛湿润，嗓音发抖，Jason睁大了眼睛看着他，忘记了他们之间的咖啡杯。

“ _Bruce_ ，”Jason再次开口，这次更加强势了，Bruce停了下来。

“停下来，”Jason说道。他听起来几乎是愤怒了。“我不想，也没必要听这个。”他从沙发上站起身，回到厨房，在那里站了一会，他用手抵着柜台，闭上眼。

“Jason，”Bruce开口道，然而Jason摇了摇头，打断了他。

“别说了。”Jason说道。Bruce闭上了嘴。

过了很久Jason才睁开眼，回到沙发坐到Bruce身旁。他看着Bruce，仔仔细细地看着他的脸。

“你他妈在做什么，Bruce，”他说道，听起来精疲力尽。

“你觉得我们因为这吵过多少次？就因为我过早地干涉了某场军火交易，有多少任务都失败了，然后一切都失控了？因为我在有爆炸物的餐厅里开了枪，而整个都爆炸了？因为行事 _愚蠢麻木_ 而 _轻率_ ，你冲 _我_ 吼。现在你把事情完全颠倒过来了。”Jason说道，摇了摇头。“你知道现在我有 _多_ 想冲你发火吗？你真是疯了，知道吗？”

Bruce点点头。他垂下眼。

“我注意到了，”他说道。“如果这有什么意义的话。”

“ _操他的_ 不，不是这样的。”Jason说道，但他还是把头靠在Bruce的肩膀上。他闭上眼。看起来是如此的冷静，年轻。平和。

Bruce几乎要崩溃了。

 _只是_ 几乎。

但是，他的手抚上Jason的脸颊，抚平那些乱翘的头发。Jason靠向他的手。

“那——很痛吗？”Bruce问道。他畏惧这样问。

Jason点点头。他的头发柔软，稍长的部分发梢略微鬈曲。“是啊，”他说道。他仍旧闭着眼睛。“未曾有过的痛苦。”

Bruce记得，当他的手骨折的时候，夜巡中被揍到脸上的时候，Jason是怎样的隐忍。他表现得若无其事。仿佛肩膀脱臼或者韧带撕裂都不足挂齿一般。

“对不起，”Bruce埋在Jason的发间说道。 _对不起_ 。他觉得无比的无能为力。他任一个十五岁的男孩被杀害。他自己的儿子。倘若真有地狱的话，他就该被锁在门口。

他能感觉到Jason带着失望，缓缓地吸着气。“Bruce，这不是 _你的_ 错。如果你再说对不起的话，我就要把你从我的公寓里赶出去了，”他轻轻地说道。

Bruce点点头。眼泪之中他的声音都哽咽得变调了，他说道，“我有——我有试图找过你吗？在Talia带走你的时候？”

“你以为我还处于死亡状态，”Jason淡淡地说道。“你不知道。”

“噢，”Bruce说道。他闭上了眼。“但是， _要是_ 我能找到你的话，在那个时候，我们就可能——”

“ _别_ 这样，Bruce，”Jason再次说道，嗓音里不带丝毫的情感。“在回来的第一年里我一直在思考所有的可能性，对我来说能够让事情变得更好的一切场景。对我们两个人。这没有一点好。相信我。”

Bruce呼吸颤抖。他胸内冰凉而疼痛。“回家住一阵子吧，”他说道。“拜托了。回到庄园来。”

Jason挪开视线。“不，”他轻轻地说道。“我很好。还有，等你的记忆回来的时候你会后悔让我回家的。还记得吗，我们并不是真的喜欢对方？”

“我很喜欢你，小杰鸟。”Bruce说道。十分坦诚。

Jason带着哽咽地笑了。“是的。好吧。另一个家伙真的不喜欢”

“另一个家伙，”Bruce坚定地说道，“见鬼去吧。”

听到这儿Jason笑了。他的眼神十分悲伤。“和你赌二十刀，你一恢复记忆就会想让我搬出去了。”

Bruce疲倦地揉揉眼睛。“我真的搞砸了，Jay。”

“嘿，”Jason说道，他的手抚慰地扶上他的背。“并不只有你。我的意思是，只是你和我？很可能我不应该朝Timmy开枪的。”

“什么？”

“别在意，”Jason说道。“以后再说。”

Bruce摇摇头。“你都经历了些什么？”他说道，Jason深深地吸了一口气。

“你要是想的话，我能告诉你，”他轻轻地说道。“我从没告诉过任何人。至少不是所有事。”

Bruce闭上了眼。他想象着十五岁的Jason，独自一人躺在黑暗的仓库里，一个人颤抖着，又惊又怕，浑身是血。等待着死亡的到来。

数年后他从自己的墓地中爬出来，四处流浪，在垃圾堆中找吃的。在街头受欺凌。被奥古囚禁。拉萨路池那极度恐怖的痛苦。

他真的想知道吗？

“告诉我，”Bruce说道。

*

Jason讲了好几个小时。提到细节和所面对的恐惧的时候他那低低的声音甚至不带起伏。他面无表情。一动也不动。仿佛真正的Jason远在别处一样。

最后，Bruce甚至有些反胃。

“我知道这些事情吗？我的意思是，另一个我？”最后，再次开口时，他问道。

Jason摇摇头。“不。你只知道一些。并不是全部”

Bruce拥住Jason。“ _天啊_ Jay，我真的很， _非常_ ——”

“到此为止，我要把你弄出去了，”Jason说道，但他的声音闷在Bruce的外套里，Bruce想他可能也在哭。

他久久地拥着他的儿子。咖啡早都冷了。

Jason轻轻颤抖着。他抓着Bruce背的手几乎带来疼痛。或许讲给Bruce听的故事比他想象的影响自己要更多。

“嘿，”Bruce低声道。“嘿，没事的。Jason，听我说，你在这儿，和我一起，好吗？你很好。”

Jason摇摇头。“我摆脱不了，”他哽咽道。“拉萨路池，小丑，我 _没办法_ ——”他停了下来，哽咽了。Bruce拥紧了他，他的手牢牢地抚着Jason的背，徒劳地想要传递些力量。而Jason仍旧颤抖得厉害。“ _每天_ 晚上我都会做噩梦，Bruce。 _每天_ 晚上。”他说道。

Bruce十分惶惑。“我该怎么做，Jay，”他低声道。“告诉我怎样才能帮你。”而Jason只是摇了摇头，愈加地呜咽着。“我不知道，”他抽泣着。“我不知道。”

“没事的。没有什么会伤害你，宝贝。听我说，过来，Jason， _嘘_ 。没事的。到这儿来， _嘘_ 。”他下意识地抚慰着，终于有用了，因为Jason颤抖得没那么厉害了。

“别哄我了，”他嘟囔着抽噎道。

“好吧，”Bruce说道，摩挲着他的背。“好吧，我没有。”

他们沉默了一会。Jason稍稍退开身，Bruce松开了他。Jason抽抽鼻子。

“对不起，吓到你了，”Jason嘟囔着。他看起来很窘迫，眼睛红红的，脸上留下了印迹。

“看看谁在道歉了，”Bruce说道。他想着，他是否曾经有试图抓住小丑让他偿命过。他必定这样想过。

他不杀人，因为他觉得这是正确的，或者本该如此。

他不杀人，因为堕落实在是太容易了。

“Jason，”他说道，“你需要帮助。我真希望你能早些告诉我。在我失去记忆之前也好。我本来可以帮到你的。”

Jason哼了一声。“对极了。因为当我告诉他们我死去的岁数的时候又有谁会相信呢？”

Bruce还没开口，Jason就坐了起来，看着Bruce。“见鬼。Dick还在外面等着吗？”

“噢，”Bruce说道。“不，应该不在。我觉得当他发觉没有人会杀人的时候就会回家了。”

但是Jason已经站起身了，穿过房间找着他的手机。Bruce看着他。

Jason在摞在书架上的一本书下面找到了。他拿起手机，拨通号码。

“嘿，”他说道，嗓音低低的。“不好意思让你等了——是。还—— _不_ ，Dick。没事。是的。他现在在这里。”他听着电话另一端Dick在说话，沉默着。他看向Bruce。“ _别看我了_ ，”Jason朝他做着口型。

“ _对不起_ ，”Bruce说道。但他克制不住。他的儿子，活生生地站在他面前。他没法克制。

“真的吗？”Jason对着电话说道。“是的。当然。也把她带上。她很擅长从人嘴里套话。是的。好。你也是。拜拜。”Jason挂断了电话。“Dick说他们今晚要前往帕斯托莱利的总部。他要我去。有我，他，和Steph。”

“好的。那——”

“不行。Leslie关于脑部损伤的事情可 _没在_ 开玩笑。你不能来。”Jason说道，如此坚定，Bruce努力不要消除了。要是他哪一天打算养小孩了，他可以当一个好父亲。

“那么我会值守。”Bruce说道。“这不是在提出要求。我想要全程留心你们。”

Jason耸耸肩。“只要你不在现场。”他回到书架放下手机。他有着一摞又一摞的书。书架上甚至没有足够的空间。他认出来了部分书。比如说，初版的《族长的秋天》。【注1】

“Jay，”Bruce说道，“你是 _突袭_ 了庄园的图书馆吗？”

Jason防备地看着他。“说到底，又不是说有人看那些书。”

Bruce笑了起来。这感觉很好。“在我楼上书房的书架里有一本签名版的《盲眼刺客》。”【注2】

“三个月前你就把它给我了。”Jason说道。“有点像是道歉礼物，我想的话。因为我遭遇了恐惧毒素，你在那儿看到了。我对你说了一些很不中听的话。”

Bruce不知道该说什么好。

 _“_ 当然，书很棒。 _”_ Jason说道，他笑了起来，一瞬间，他又变成了在睡前试图说服Bruce再看一部他喜欢的恐怖科幻片的那个十四岁小孩。“就一部，B。我得知道类人猿有没有再次推翻人类政权。”

“我爱你，Jason。”Bruce说道。他哽咽了。“我知道我说得不够多，即使是在你还是罗宾的时候，但是——我 _的确_ 关心你。非常关心你。”

Jason猛地点点头。“是啊，”他说道，坐回Bruce身边。“我也是。”他靠在皮坐垫上。“还记得你带Dick去大学游学，而我一定要跟着吗？”

Bruce点点头。他还记得。“当你还是一个十四岁小孩的时候你想要去耶鲁，”他笑了起来。实际上Jason比Dick对上大学更感兴趣。他能奔波一整天，拿着宣讲册看看大学课程，都快让他和Dick抓狂了。

“我的确在考虑回到学校，”Jason满不在乎地说道。“我没有完成学业。所以。”

Bruce眨眨眼。“Jason，这个想法很好。如果你想的话，我可以和——”

“噢，不用了。”Jason笑了起来。“我会去社区大学或者什么的上课。或许是哥谭大学。肯定不会是 _耶鲁_ 。”

“为什么呢？”Jason过去一直想成为一名作家。Bruce最后记得的，他在写欧洲文学。在那之前的三个月，还是魔幻小说，所以Bruce没放在心上。

Jason耸耸肩。“我不喜欢离开哥谭。或者说，不想远离。脚踏实地，不是吗？”【注3】

报道称，Jason死于埃塞俄比亚。离家万里。当然他不想离开哥谭了。

“好吧，”Bruce说道。“那也很好。”

Jason又哼了一声。“我都能听见你的血压上升了，老家伙。你恨死哥谭大学了。你过去怎么叫来着？’屎烂的机构’。 _你_ 知道吗，Tim也想去哥谭大学？商业和经管。总有一天，他会取代你。他想留在哥谭，那样就可以一直当红罗宾了，但是你强迫他去哈佛。他真的气死了。”

“真……严格。”Bruce说道。

Jason耸耸肩。“我的意思是，我知道为什么。你不想让他留在这里做义警。统计意义上而言，相比在哥谭的枪战，毕竟他没那么容易在波士顿的经济学课堂上被杀死。我觉得，你试图把他排除在家族事业之外。他只是对这个很生气。”

Bruce盯着没人动的咖啡。他想把它再加热是不是太迟了。“你该这样做的，Jay。去上大学。去念文学学位。”

Jason防备地看了他一眼。“你真的这样想吗？”

“是的。”他说道。他笑了起来。“我还留着你十二岁为我写的诗。昨天我在书房的抽屉里看到了。我把它裱起来了。’亲爱的布鲁斯，你超烂’，巴勃罗·聂鲁达都无法媲美。”

Jason难以置信地笑了起来，显然是想起了十二岁的那个夏天，当Bruce让他禁足一整周时他给Bruce写的诗。“你还留着？过了这么久？”

“显然啊。要知道，我现在都能背诵。写的像是：亲爱的布鲁斯，你超烂，你的披风让你看起来像一个笨蛋——”

“别说了，”Jason说道，大笑起来。“你不能开小孩子的玩笑。太没礼貌了。”

“你的朋友Diana和Clark都比你赞，祝你早点得禽流感。”

“ _Bruce_ ！”Jason说道，不知是因为大笑还是因为窘迫脸都红了，他说不好。“我才 _十二岁_ ！”

Bruce和他一起笑了起来，想着，或许，仅仅是或许，他已经开始被原谅了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Jason耸耸肩。“只要你不在现场。”他回到书架放下手机。他有着一摞又一摞的书。书架上甚至没有足够的空间。他认出来了部分书。比如说，初版的《族长的秋天》。
> 
> 《族长的秋天》，加夫列尔·加西亚·马尔克斯的作品，哥伦比亚现当代长篇小说，描述了一个dictator孤独的一生。
> 
> 【注2】Bruce笑了起来。这感觉很好。“在我楼上书房的书架里有一本签名版的《盲眼刺客》。
> 
> 《盲眼刺客》，玛格丽特·阿特伍德的作品，以上世纪三四十年代的加拿大为背景。
> 
> 【注3】Jason shrugs. "I don't like leaving Gotham. Not for too long, anyway. Stay close to the ground, right?"  
> Jason耸耸肩。“我不喜欢离开哥谭。或者说，不想远离。脚踏实地，不是吗？”
> 
> “stay close to the ground”，我不能确定是否在捏他玩梗。如果有的话，在《蜘蛛侠：返校季》里，Tony对PP说“Stay close to the ground, Build up your game, helping the little people, like that lady that bought you the churro. Can’t you just be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman?”。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请记住这些并非科学。又及，篡改记忆的药品也不科学。走下车给警官看卓绝创意驾驶证的同时希望不被捕的正是本人。

“好吧，”Steph说道，在黑暗中警惕地调整着姿势。“我准备就绪了。只是顺带一提，这个 _真的_ 超烂。”

“我也准备就绪了。我能看见外面有五名护卫。三名在后方。不过我无法判断里面有几名。Tim？”Dick的声音从她的通讯器中传出。

Tim和Bruce坐在距他们很远的蝙蝠洞里，利用卫星监视着现场。Steph警惕地看着四周。她希望能做一样的事。“反对，”Tim说道。“我估计有五名，但我不能确定。他们换班很不规律。我已经监视这里有五天了，但是我还是没有十足的把握。院内可能还有固定值守。”

“很好。让任务简单多了。 _谢了_ ，替代品。”Jason的声音从通讯器中传来，每个字眼都带着挖苦。目前他可能是他们之中最处于险境中的。他躲在入口后的一台电梯里。离外面的守卫只有三四英尺远。不过对此他从不抱怨。Jason在这方面总是很大气。

“Jason，”Bruce的声音传来，讯号转换的时候有些失真。“注意安全。我看到有两个人朝你的方向过来了。”

“我能料理他们吗？”Jason问道，声音里带着一丝渴切。

“不可以，”Bruce坚定地说道，她都能听到通讯线路另一端Jason的叹气声了。“等着Steph来处理他们。”

Steph趁机抱怨了她的处境。“这不公平，你们这帮家伙都严阵以待了而我还蹲在通风井里做监视。这里好恶心。”她很确定有看到什么东西从她身边爬进来了，就在五分钟之前。她打了个寒颤。“我在这里待了好几个小时了。”

“你在那里待了二十分钟。”Dick说道。

“度日如年。要知道，我有幽闭室恐惧症。”

“你没有。”Tim说道。

“ _行吧_ 。我 _没有_ 。但这里很狭窄，并且真的很冷，就因为我是 _女孩_ 所以我就只是待在这儿！”

“你待在这里是因为你是唯一一个钻得进来的人，水果蛋糕。”Jason说道，哧哧笑了起来。【注1】

Steph瞪着面前小小的通风网格。“你怎么 _敢_ ——”

“保持线路通畅。”Bruce吼了一句。虽然不情愿，但每个人都静了下来。

Jason还在轻轻地笑着，彻头彻尾的混蛋。

Steph很不服气，但没有说话。又过了大约十分钟，她有点烦躁了，叹了口气。“我放弃了。有人玩二十问或者什么的吗？我真的好无聊。”【注2】

“完全没有任何动静吗？”Tim问道。

Steph再次从通风网格往外看。她面前肮脏的房间里完全没有人，摆放着一些医疗器具和档案柜。一个架子上像化学实验室那样摆满了玻璃瓶。然而，并没有人。“没有。还有，在我看来这个地方看起来真的不像药品实验室。看起来更像是一家医院。当我溜进来的时候我在另一间房间里看到了一些担架。”

“我觉得他们在进行人体试验。临床测试之类的。”Dick沉默了。听罢每个人都沉默了下来。

“ _总而言之_ ，”Steph明快地继续道。“Jason。名人，地点，建筑物或者事件？”

“名人，”过了一会，Jason说道。

在通讯线路上，三个人不约而同地反感地呻吟起来。

“Jason，最好不要是Jennifer Lopez。”Dick说道。“你 _总是_ 选Jennifer Lopez。 _每_ 次监视任务都是。都能猜到了。”

“是的，她可性感了！”

“线路保持 _畅通_ 。”Bruce再次开口。

“要知道， _我们的_ Bruce总是让我们玩二十问的。”Steph说道。Tim哼了一声。“他才没有。”

“是的，但是他 _不知道_ ，小鬼。”

“这可不是——

“等等，”Steph说道。“我看到了什么。”她朝着通风网格微微地倾身向前。一个男人进入了房间。不，不是一个。一些人。“该死，”Steph低声道。“Tim，这里有超过五个人。”

“什么？多少？”

“我看到了八个。他们看起来不像是守卫，Tim。他们都穿着黑色西装。看起来非常时髦。”

“是帕斯托莱利？”

Steph仔仔细细地看着那群人。“看起来像是。他和他的一些家族成员。我想是亲戚。”

另一个人走了进来，比其他八个人慢一些。他的手被铐在一起，跛得厉害。一只眼乌青。他一直看着其他人，眼睛来回地扫视着。看起来吓得六神无主。他咽了咽喉咙，清了清嗓子。“帕斯托莱利先生，我保证，我和在餐厅发生的事情没有任何关系。我只是——”

他们中的一人往前迈了一步。“克莱德，闭嘴。”

克莱德面色发白。“拜托了，帕斯托莱利先生，先生，我绝无意不敬，我——”

“克莱德，”男人说道。他看起来明显生气了。

克莱德哭了起来。“拜托了，先生，请不要这样。我有妻子，我还有四个小孩。我有家人，先生，我不——”

“克莱德，”帕斯托莱利开口道。“我会确保他们给你丰厚的遣散费的。现在闭他妈的嘴，到担架上去。”他说道，指着由一个穿白大褂的男子推来的担架。

克莱德的眼睛在担架和帕斯托莱利间游移着，然后又望向了穿着白大褂的男人。他猛地退了一步，试图逃跑。有人把他往后一推，他绊了一跤，倒在地上。帕斯托莱利嫌恶地地看了一眼。穿白大褂的男人弯下身把克莱德的袖子推了上去。他把针管滑进他的手臂内侧，克莱德的头向后仰，不动了。

“见鬼，”Steph说道。“事情不对。”“发生了什么？”Dick问道。

“帕斯托莱利给他手下的一个人注射了药物。计划改变了。Dick，Jason，到这里来。我需要后援。我要进去了。”

“谁都不要进去。你的任务是观察和报告，搅局者。待在你的位置上。这不安全。”Bruce说道。

“管他的。他们就要抹去他的记忆了，就像他们对你做的那样。”

“ _Stephanie_ ——”

她把通风网格拆下来，向下跳出去，轻捷地把脚踩在地板上。多年来的酷炫超英落地训练。

“男孩们，你们好。”她说道。

九名肌肉虬劲（很可能也是全副武装）的帮派成员盯着他。她能搞定他们。毫无疑问。

很可能。

她挺直了肩膀，上帝保佑Jason和Dick已经在来的路上了。

一名男子正要从夹克衫里掏出他的枪，Steph踢中了他的手。枪被甩到几英尺之外。另一个人在她身后推了她一把，她趔趄了一下。她躬身向着那把枪翻滚过去。她拾起枪，朝着离她最近的男人的头砸去，然后横扫踢中他的腿。击倒一个。还有八个。

一个脸上有着很大一枚刺青的男子朝她袭来，她钻过他的胳膊，把它向后拧，男人大叫起来。她借力把他压到地板上，——Bruce传授给她的；如果她不能利用自己的体型，那她当然可以利用别人的——然后重重地把膝盖压在他的背上。脸上有刺青的男子伏在地上。

正要击倒第五名男子时，她突然意识到她没看到白大褂了。她立刻扬起头寻找他，突然，她的脑后传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。疼得她眼前片刻黑掉了。她一个踉跄，转身去看打中她的东西。是帕斯托莱利。他愉快的看着她。拿着手枪。想必他是用枪托打中了她。“我本来可以让你先来几招的，但是你连着干翻了我的人。顺便提一句，干得漂亮。”他听上去是真的很钦佩。“我还从来没见过谁能这么快地干掉萨尔呢，”他说道，指着躺在角落里面部有刺青的男人。

“谢谢。”Steph说道。“在脸上刺青真不是什么好主意。”

帕斯托莱利哼了一声。他从他昏迷着的手下身上跨过去，朝她靠近。她不安地退了一步。“有试着告诉他。”他说话的时候有轻微的口音。“我的好齐亚，他的母亲，她因为他搞了那玩意生气了好几个月。”他笑了起来。“我记得当时觉得，你们怎么说来着？……这有多么的 _俗套_ 。”

Steph点点头。“当然了。你知道还有什么很俗套吗？坏人打好人。真是不出所料。”

他笑了起来。又向她迈了一步。“我不是什么坏人，甜心。我只是想铸造一个帝国。”

紧接着他击中她的脸，一切都结束了。

 

 

当她醒来的时候，她被捆在即将安放克莱德的同一个担架上，她能模模糊糊听见帕斯托莱利在讲话。她偷偷睁开一只眼。他正在和白大褂讲话。她断断续续地向四周看去。她打倒的几个男人已经被车拖走了，但是另一个家伙，克莱德，还在那里，躺在地板上。他看上去失去了意识。另外三人在门口戒备。

她试探了一下束缚她的器具。很传统。皮带。没有手铐。没法撬开锁。她试图把手从中拉出来，但做不到。太紧了。

帕斯特莱利望向她。“噢，你醒了。很好。布朗博士正要给你注射点能让你镇定下来的好东西。”他说道。她望向白大褂。她茅塞顿开。以莱亚布朗。她皱起眉。他真年轻。比他们以为的要年轻得多。看起来像是刚刚毕业。

他靠近了她，手里拿着一小瓶透明液体和一只注射器。“抓好了，”他说道。

她挣扎得更厉害了，拉扯着皮带。她不想失忆。天，她 _什么_ 都不会记得的。Tim，成为罗宾，布鲁斯，Cass，Damian。庄园。Alfred。“不，”她轻声道。“ _不要_ 。”

在布朗博士的身后，帕斯特莱利正不耐烦地看着表。“不能快点吗，以莱？再过一个小时就是我的女儿的舞蹈表演了。你知道当我错过这些事的时候她总是撒泼的。”

“没问题，托尼。”布朗博士轻巧地说道。他开始准备注射器了。Steph现在是真的无能为力了。或许如果她动得太厉害他就没法给她注射了。或许如果她能改变重心到合适的位置就能把担架翻过来——

门的另一侧传来巨大的枪响。帕斯特莱利从表上移开眼。他用意大利语对守卫说了些什么。他们离开了房间，在身后关上了门。

帕斯特莱利把手枪拿了出来。看着博士。以莱亚布朗放下了注射器。他们都看向了入口。

三十秒后，门被掀开了，她的两个笨蛋哥哥冲了进来，一边大声威胁一边掷着蝙蝠镖。Steph笑了起来。她现在真爱这些傻瓜们。

帕斯特莱利迅速地晕了过去，Dick朝她冲过来，帮她解开束缚。“你还好吗？”

“你们 _迟到了_ 。”她说道。“我 _说了_ 我需要后援。”

“别客气，”Jason冷淡地说道。他正用扎带把以莱亚布朗捆起来。“我们花了很久打倒入口的守卫。我不知道红罗宾是什么意思。这里跟 _五角大楼_ 似的。”

“你不能就这样只身涉险，搅局者。鲁莽而愚蠢。”Dick严肃地说道。“还有，这是我的事情。你不能插手我的事。”Jason说道。

有那么一瞬间，Steph的的确确有些窘迫。他们最后还得给她解围。并且她基本上毁了让他们得到关于药剂更多信息的机会。所以很大程度上她算是永久地毁了Bruce的人生。

“见了鬼，”她叹了口气。她飞快地抬起头。“克莱德！”她大叫道。

“什么？”Dick问道，尽可能地透过多米诺面具上的镜片做出一副困惑的表情。

“那边的家伙，”Steph说道，朝克莱德走去。他看起来仍处于昏迷之中。“他们给他注射了一些。他们觉得他是泄露了餐厅地点的人。嘿，呃，克莱德先生？”她说道，摇了摇他的肩膀。“你醒了吗？”

克莱德睁开了眼睛，朝她眨眨眼。他皱起眉。

“妈咪？”他说道。

Steph皱起眉。“什么？”

“妈咪？”克莱德又说了一遍。他的神色看起来很奇怪。一个成年男子的眼睛不该这么大。

“真是见鬼，”Jason在后面说道，她也开始反应过来了。天啊。

“你多大了？”Steph对他轻声道。

  
克莱德咬住下唇。“妈咪说我不该和陌生人说话。”

“我不是陌生人，亲爱的。我会把你带给你妈咪的，好吗？你几岁了？”

“八岁。”克莱德说道。“妈咪说等我把玩具收好之后就能和杰克去玩了，我已经收好了。我现在能去了吗？”

“等等，什么？”Dick说道。“这怎么可——？”

“他们用得太多了，”Steph说道，看着面前处于恐惧之中的成年男人。“他们给他注射得太多了。”

“这怎么可能？我几乎不记得八岁的事了。如果我不记得那之后的事的话，对我而言就是全新的开始，”Dick说道。

“实际上这不对，”他身后有个声音说道。“人类的记忆运作的方式很有趣。”以莱亚布朗博士饶有兴味地看着他们，在大腿上交握起被束缚的双手。“你们一定没想到，真正的长期记忆被尘封在你们的潜意识之中。”

Jason立刻扑到了他身上，把他的椅子往后一掼。在这狭小房间手术灯的照射下他的头罩闪烁着不善的红。Steph能够明白为什么Dick会把Jason安排到这项任务中。他能震慑人们。震慑得人们想要尿裤子。在那个方面他和Bruce是相似的。

“你，”Jason说道。“你必须把解药给我们。蝙蝠侠一恢复你就等着吃苦头吧。”

博士真真的被惊讶到了。“ _蝙蝠侠_ ？他还活着？”

“当然他还活着，你这个混球。跟你没什么关系？他怎么就不该活着了？”

“嗯，”博士说道。“真有趣。”

Steph把克莱德抵到地上。“什么很有趣？”【注3】

他耸耸肩。“这种药物能在数日内置人于死地。我给他注射是……三天之前，对吧？他现在应该已经死掉了。”

一直站在她身旁的Dick，很明显地打了个寒颤。“不可能。你在说谎。”

布朗博士又耸耸肩。“好吧。当他跌倒在地上昏过去的时候，你们就看着吧。一定是他体型的原因。从来没有给像他那样魁梧的人注射过。”

Jason摇着他的肩膀。“解药。告诉我们是什么。”

博士大笑起来。“我告诉过你了。人类的记忆以一种非常有趣的方式运作这。大脑是很精致的。你没办法神奇地就恢复一个人的记忆。”

Dick看着他。“你说什么？”

博士饶有兴味地看着他。“我说，就 _没有_ 解药。”

Jason摇着头。“不可能。一定有的。你一定把它放在这其中一间的房间里了。告诉我们是哪一个。”

“红头罩。”Steph说道。

“不对，”Jason说道。他仍旧摇着头。“不对。有解药。他在对我们撒谎。你们没发现吗？很可能就在我们在路上看到的档案柜里——”

“红头罩。”Steph又说了一遍。她看着躺在房间另一头地板上的克莱德，他揉着眼睛找妈妈。他有妻子。小孩。他记不得整个家庭了。全部的人生。

相较之下，他们的处境还没有那么糟糕。他们可以适应。他们可以学着适应，不是吗？

“我不觉得他在说谎，头罩。”Steph轻声说道。“我很抱歉。”

Jason踢了一脚担架。它晃了一下。“操，”他轻声道。他蹲了下来，手抱住膝盖。Steph看着Dick。他在通讯器上对另一端的人说话。向他们反馈，他脸上满是忧虑。博士看着他们三个。他面无表情。他太年轻了，Steph再次想道。

仅仅是一个学生。很可能都没有拿到博士学位。她不明白为什么大家都喊他博士。

灵光一现。她回头望向男人。以莱亚布朗。“你研发了这种药物的模型，是吗？”她对他说道。他没有回答，仍旧看着他们，不过这不要紧。她正在梳理思路。

“你现在多少岁？二十四？二十五？让我猜猜。在大学的时候你就开始研制这种药物了。文静而年轻的化学学生悄悄地潜心钻研。从来都没有人知道你在研究什么。”

Jason放开环着膝盖的手，抬头望向她。他的目镜转向了她。

Steph继续道。“你终于完成了。你研制出来了。接下来要做的就是临床试验了，对吗？接着你找了FDA或者随便哪里的熟人，说什么这是治疗PTSD的关键，又或者你哄骗他们相信了。见鬼，没准那个时候你自己都信了。”【注4】

博士沉默着。

“但是，你的计划没能实施，哈？医院和研究中心的那些势利鬼不让你在人身上试验。他们说太危险了。后果严重。不人道。所以你和一些好斗的意大利佬做了交易。他们给你提供看似取之不尽的测试对象，你为帮派协助他们。双赢。”她说道。“但是，在那之前还有一段时间，对不对？在你联系帮派之前？他们不让你在人体上测试，但你 _必须_ 得测试。你 _必须_ 要推进你的研究。我敢打赌，布朗医生。你在你自己身上测试了。”

他的神色慢慢变得僵硬起来，Steph明白她说对了。她看向Jason。Jason点点头。

Jason把博士推到椅子上。“接下来是这样的，老兄。”他说道。“回答她所有的问题，那样我们才不会告诉警察你曾试图击倒蝙蝠侠。他们可友善啦，你懂的。像那样就能让你，怎么说，在监狱里待上个十几年？”

“当然的，”Dick说道。

Steph看着博士。很明显他现在看起来更加紧张了。“你本身已经证明了解药的存在，”她说道。“现在你得告诉我们它在哪里。”

博士的眼睛瞥向Jason，又望回了Steph。“并不是那样运作的。”终于，他轻轻地说道。“在第一次注射的二十四小时之内要进行注射。只是某种中和剂。防止因为全部的器官衰竭而死亡。而蝙蝠侠四十八个小时之前就该死掉的。最终会恢复记忆。药物注射得越少，你恢复得越快。”他沉默了。

Jason重重地捅了一下他的背。“继续。”

“当——当我更年轻的时候，每次我大概只会试验几毫升。我会失忆一两个小时。有时候是半天。不会超过半天。所以即使我没办法恢复记忆，也没有关系。在注射之前我会写下我当天的事情。注射之后再读一遍。所以从来都没有太超过。过几个小时之后我都会想起来。”他摇摇头。“但是对蝙蝠侠不适用。他失去了几年的记忆。我很肯定。他不会很快就想起来的。”

“骗子，”Jason说道。

博士耸耸肩。“爱信不信。但是的确没有解药。我没有说谎。只有在注射后防止病痛的东西。你想知道的话，某种中和剂。我是这么喊的，”

“在哪里？”Steph说道。

博士沉默了。Jason蹲下来，在他耳边说道。“我向某人保证过不再杀人了，但是这儿可没有人阻止我打断你两条腿。天知道你活该。”

博士保持沉默，但是他的眼睛微微往左一瞥。向着房间角落的橱柜扫去。

“很好，”Steph说道。她朝橱柜走过去，打开它，喔噢，不是什么橱柜。是一整间房。

“呃，大家？无论解药是什么，我觉得我找到了很多。”她说道。

一排排的架子上摆放着装满了某种清亮而粘稠液体的玻璃瓶。她靠近了看。上面都有标签。序号不一样。“它们都不一样，”她在房间里大声道。“我拿哪一个？”

Dick一直在对着通讯器说话，在和另一端的人讲话的时候他的声音低低的。“他问玻璃瓶有没有编号。”’他’想必指的是Bruce。

“对。有一种三位数的序号。”

“有没有写着128的？中和剂128？”【注5】

Steph扫过玻璃瓶。“对。一整排。”

“能拿多少拿多少。我们准备离开。”Dick说道。他关掉通讯器向四周看了看。“我不喜欢这里。待得越久感觉越危险。”

“很好。”Steph说道。“我正等着你说这句话。红头罩，和我一起拿一些。这个地方真是让人毛骨悚然。”

他们尽可能多地拿走了128号，然后他们朝着门口走去，Steph突然停下了脚步。“等等，”她说道。

Dick和Jason停了下来。

“克莱德怎么办？”她说道，朝他望过去。他坐了起来，小小的进步，但她很肯定他正试图和地板玩手拍手。【注6】

“他的大脑受到了很大的损伤，搅局者。我们无能为了。”Dick说道。“我们会联系Jim的。让他来犯罪现场。毕竟，过去几个月他一直在跟进帕斯托莱利的案子。对他来说简直是过节了。他能照顾好这个家伙的。”

当听到远处的枪声时他们都警惕了起来。“有麻烦了，”Jason说道。“我们该走了。”

“好吧，等我一下，好吗？”Steph说道，跑到克莱德面前。

“嘿，呃，先生？”她说道。“我想说，我真的很抱歉。餐厅发生的事情是我们的错。不是你的错。会有人照顾好你的家庭的，好吗？”

克莱德一脸茫然地看着她。“妈咪？”他说道。

Steph叹了口气。他对托尼帕斯托莱利和以莱亚布朗升起来纯然的怒火。“妈咪很快就会过来的，好吗？我——我得走了，我很抱歉。”她说道，再次站起身，抓着玻璃瓶。

当她离开时克莱德一直盯着她，眼神里满是漫不经心。

 

 

 

当他们出了场院，坐上蝙蝠车开往回家的路上，Dick搂住她。“真的很恐怖，但这不会发生在Bruce身上，好吗？他会好的。我保证。”

Steph抽抽鼻子，点点头。

剩下的就是希冀和等待了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】"You're stuck in here cause you're the only one who could fit, shortcake." Jason says, chuckling.  
> “你待在这里是因为你是唯一一个钻得进来的人，水果蛋糕。”Jason说道，哧哧笑了起来。
> 
> shortcake，直译水果蛋糕。
> 
> 【注2】Steph seethes in silence. After another ten minutes or so of this, she gets a little tired of it and sighs. " I give up. Anyone up for a game of twenty questions or something? I'm really bored."  
> Steph很不服气，但没有说话。又过了大约十分钟，她有点烦躁了，叹了口气。“我放弃了。有人玩二十问或者什么的吗？我真的好无聊。”
> 
> twenty questions，二十问。猜谜游戏，玩家指定一个对象，其他人通过提出决定性问题得到与该对象相关的信息，在二十个问题内猜出即获胜。  
> （Akinator灯神游戏和这个是一个原理，以前玩过然而现在我这边登不上去了：https://cn.akinator.com）
> 
> 【注3】Steph pushes off the floor, away from Clyde. "Why is that interesting?"  
> Steph把克莱德抵到地上。“什么很有趣？”
> 
> 没看懂“Steph pushes off the floor, away from Clyde.”这句话是什么意思，猜的😂。
> 
> 【注4】Steph继续道。“你终于完成了。你研制出来了。接下来要做的就是临床试验了，对吗？接着你找了FDA或者随便哪里的熟人，说什么这是治疗PTSD的关键，又或者你哄骗他们相信了。见鬼，没准那个时候你自己都信了。”
> 
> FDA，全称The Food and Drug Administration，美国食品药品监督管理局。药物研发临床前阶段测试完毕后，须向FDA提出申请，经批准后进入临床阶段。临床阶段测试完毕后再向FDA提出申请药品上市。  
> （FDA网站：https://www.fda.gov）  
> （参考：http://www.bio-review.com/drug-development/）
> 
> 【注5】  
> "Anyone of 'em say 128? Neutralising agent 128?"  
> “有没有写着128的？中和剂128？”
> 
> 中和剂128。在第七章里，Bruce发现身上刻有“NA 128”的字样，即Neutralising agent128，首字母缩写翻不出来_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
> 【注6】"What about Clyde?" She says, looking over at him. He's sitting up now, a small improvement, but she's pretty sure he's trying to play patty cake with the floor.  
> “克莱德怎么办？”她说道，朝他望过去。他坐了起来，小小的进步，但她很肯定他正试图和地板玩手拍手。
> 
> patty cake，拍手游戏。大概是这样的：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yULp0Vnzblc  
> 或者之前有个比较火的法国猫咪拍手歌：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4065905?from=search&seid=3937501977747625149


	13. Chapter 13

Damian很不高兴。

他的父亲表现得非常不对劲。他仍然/是/他的父亲，他知道，因为他从他喝咖啡的马克杯里提取了DNA做了测试。某天晚上没有人在的时候他在蝙蝠洞里进行了测试。出于某种原因，这感觉就像是被背叛了。每个人都很/高兴/。兴高采烈。对于/原来/那个Bruce的归来欢欣鼓舞，却不究其中深意。

就只是说的话，Damian一点都不欢欣鼓舞。

这个人/不是/他的父亲。他的父亲在早上喝一杯而不是两杯咖啡。他的父亲不会毫无缘由地给他们所有人的夜巡和体能训练放上一天的假。甚至系领带的方式都不一样。他在晚上，夜巡开始之前而不是早上做俯卧撑。他吃三片面包，而父亲吃两片，再加上一根能量棒做早餐。他梳头发的方式不一样。他每天剃须而不是每周三次。有一天，他看见他穿着一件写着“雷蒙斯”的T恤，光着脚。【注1】

“在衣柜里面发现的。”父亲对Pennyworth说道，喜爱地看着它。Damian谷歌了/雷蒙斯/，嫌恶地抽了抽鼻子。朋克摇滚。他的父亲/不/听朋克摇滚。

在Damian的身边时他也不一样了。没那么……家长范了。更加的优哉游哉。他送Damian去学校而少了惯常的搜身、检查他口袋里的武器。当Damian告诉他晚上要去大都会，与Jon一起夜巡的时候，他也不细问。当他回家晚了的时候他不会打电话知会。当Damian在对练中试图把Grayson摔到垫子上时，他也不像往常那样把温暖的手压在Damian的肩膀上。相反，他从电脑前抬起头，说道，“干得漂亮，你们两都是，”有些漫不经心。

当他和Tim陷入了另一场争执、把Tim重重一推留下擦伤的时候也不会吼或者批评Damian了。他不会像往常那样要他坐下，向Damian解释他们两个都是他的儿子，因而他们是兄弟。让Damian翻白眼的批评。现在他极为想念的批评。仿佛父亲不再/关心/了。

这让他感到恐惧。

另一个男人有时候会在用餐时间处理公事。父亲/从不/那样做。他巨大的餐厅里与Damian一起用餐，询问他的校园生活。问他关于少年泰坦的计划。问他Jon的训练是怎样进行的。而不是一个人在书房里，一边在笔记本上工作着，一边心不在焉的吃三明治。除非是紧急情况或者他去往了外太空，否则他/从未/错过任何一次与Damian一起从的午餐。Drake和父亲在WE的会议室里、父亲的办公室里一起待了好久，制定计划、为公司发展提出新的构想。这是他们之间的/事情/。Grayson和父亲一起对练。Brown和父亲都在假装不喜欢对方，总是斗嘴、虚情假意地相互羞辱。Cain和父亲一起夜巡。Todd和Bruce除了争吵、大喊以及其后的道歉之外其实没有交集，但是Damian注意到了，最近Todd一直在摸进庄园的图书馆，把书带进父亲的书房里去。所以说他们应该是有了新的进展。

用餐时间。那是父亲与Damian的/事情/。父亲问起Damian的日常，Damian不情愿地回答着，或者在他被禁足的时候无礼地无视着他。

他比父亲以为的要更爱这些。

父亲头一次没露面的时候，Damian在房间里四处寻找着他，几乎恐慌发作。或许他受伤了。Brown和Grayson说过的全身器官衰竭。或许他在浴室里倒下了，口鼻出血满脸都是。又或者是他根本没能起床。躺在被单下，肢体已经僵硬了。

他跑上三楼，听到书房里传来的敲击声时，他朝着父亲的卧室冲去。像是打字的声音。他停了下来，转身打开门。

父亲抬头看着他，一只手拿着吃了一半的三明治，面前是笔记本。几份打开的文件夹散落在他的书桌上。“噢，嘿Ddamin，”他说道，Damian瞪着他。

他测试了他的DNA。在空无一人的蝙蝠洞里沉默地进行着测试，他的脸浸在显示器的蓝光之下。他知道这很不合理。他父亲举止不一样的唯一原因就是他失去了过去几年的记忆。这想必是若干年前的那个他。

但是他没法将他与现在他所了解的那个人联系起来。父亲。另一个人。他们完全不通。Damian百思不得其解。

DNA检测的结果并不令人满意。他的父亲既没有被冒充也没被克隆。每天，他坐在空空的餐厅里，瞪着餐桌，双手紧紧握成拳。

山雨欲来。他知道，他能感觉到后脑的刺痛。现下的局面不会长久的。这几天维持着诡异的平静，暴风雨前的平静，除他之外的所有人都乐见其成，但不会一直这样的。水位不断上升上升上升最后/崩溃/。然后事情会一发不可收拾。

他是对的。在Grayson、Todd和Brown从现场回来的两天后，意外发生了。早餐的时候，Damian坐在厨房里，吃着鸡蛋。Pennyworth站在他身边，给他倒了一些橙汁。父亲则又给自己倒了一些咖啡（两杯了，而不是一杯），他失手跌了马克杯。

马克杯掉了下去，砸在地板上，玻璃碎片和咖啡撒得到处都是。Damian抬起头。父亲诧异地看着自己的手。Pennyworth把水壶放下了。

“我来清理，”父亲说道，起身拾起玻璃碎片。紧接着，非常怪异的事情发生了。

父亲站起身，把椅子推回座位，然后绊了一跤。他伸手扶住桌子，试图稳住自己，但是他们都看见了。他的腿，在某一瞬间脱了力。他看着他们，刹那间，他脸上浮现了恐惧的神情。然后他的表情巧妙地再次变得冷静而镇定起来。

“Alfred，”他说道。“我觉得时候到了。”

他们没有一拿到手就把中和剂给他们的原因是，根本没有理由这样做。他们很清楚，这不是解药。它只能延缓注射药剂带来的病痛，一直以来父亲似乎都免于经受这些。更重要的是，他们完全没弄清那种液体的成分。

“规避不必要的风险，”Drake曾经说过，一边用显微镜研究着药剂的成分。他，Grayson和Damian坐在蝙蝠洞的实验室里，检测着他们手上有的每一份中和剂。“在我们确定它究竟是什么之前我不想给Bruce注射它。”

“什么？”Grayson说道，在房间里来回踱步。

“我无法判断。它的成分……不像是我所见过的东西。我会给Leslie发一份样本，但是我不知道她能不能辨识出这种物质。在地球上的任何数据库里都无法找到与它吻合的结构。”

“那怎么可能？你一定又犯错了，就和往常一样。再检测一遍。”Damian说道。

Drake从显微镜前抬起头，给他一个轻蔑的眼神。“是的，因为我在每一份样本上都犯了同样的错误。我已经测试了大概有五十个了，Damian。”

“Tim是对的，”Grayson说道，停下了步子。“我们不知道它的成分。到目前为止Bruce也没有什么异常，所以。我支持我们静观其变。”

“你们不要亡羊再补牢。”Damian很不服气。【注2】

“Dami——”

“/你们谁都/不想他好起来。你们都只想让他保持/现在的/样子，因为——因为他符合/你们/最喜欢的样子。而不是他真正的样子。”Damian不知道这是什么时候发生的，但不知不觉中他开始叫嚷起来了。“你们就想让他保持/过去的/模样。所以你们才不给他他需要的药剂。”

“Damian，”Dick再次开口道，脸上浮现了近乎于同情的神色。不。不要是同情。/怜悯/。“我明白你想念你的爸爸，但是要明白——”

“我/谁/也不想念！”他大叫道，跑上楼，穿过大开的门朝着老爷钟——

——重重地撞到父亲的怀里。

“唔，”父亲说道，或者是类似的声音。他退了一步，看着Damian。“你还好吧？”

Damian瞪着父亲。“嗤。我没事。”

Bruce笑了起来，说着什么“好孩子，”揉了揉他的头发。

真正意义上地/揉了揉/他的头发。

他不是一个/小孩/。他是一个男人。他的父亲/知道/这一点。他的父亲也如这般待他。他的父亲给予他责任与挑战。他的父亲因违背诺言而批评他。他的父亲在他犯错的时候让他承担责任。

他的父亲/不会/揉他的头发，喊他为孩子。

这证明他是对的。在父亲留在房间里终于测试Damian一直在告诉他们他总会需要的中和剂的时候，他是不会和Grayson或者其他人说话的。父亲的状况渐渐恶化的时候他是不会和他们说话的。其他人讨论着方案而他留在自己的房间里。他听到了他们在用餐时间和夜巡时的悄悄话。

“高烧在破坏他的免疫系统，”某一天Tim轻轻地对着电话不知是谁的另一端说道。“他开始丧失肌肉功能了。”

“我完全不知道我们是不是本该给他注射这个，”Dick忧心忡忡地对Alfred说道，“也有可能弊大于利。他一半时间里都是昏迷的。”

第二天，Damian来到了父亲的房间里，轻轻推开门。房间里昏暗而安静。有抗生素、汗水和疾病的味道。

“父亲？”他轻声道。

没有答复。他慢慢地走进去，在身后关上门。随着他慢慢走近床铺，他的眼睛也慢慢适应了这昏暗。他看见父亲躺在床上，裹在被单里。他睡着了。抑或是陷入了昏迷。他分不清。他的呼吸声听起来很虚弱，仿佛是空气在肺里翻滚。

像这样，熟睡着，Damian几乎可以假装他是/他的/Bruce了。不是其他人更喜欢的那一位。他的父亲。

他在他身旁坐下，就像一周前，父亲给他讲关于他母亲以及少年时的Grayson的故事那般。那部分还不赖。他在父亲温暖的嗓音里放松下来，在这张床上沉沉入睡。强而有力的胳臂揽着他，把他送回床上。他不希望有这一部分，那样他就能和父亲一起待在这儿了。

“父亲？”他再次低声道，摇了摇他的肩膀。

一双灰眸轻轻睁开。一只手从床单上颤抖着抬起来探向他。“Damian，”他的声音嘶哑。他的手抚向他的脸颊，停在他脸侧。Damian闭上了眼睛。

“你还好吗？”终于，当他能开口时，他问道。

“过来，”父亲以仍旧沙哑的声音说道。“Leslie刚刚走了。她说最糟糕的那阵子已经过去了。”

“不错。”Damian说道。他的声音虚弱发抖，他/憎恶/这个。“我很高兴。”

父亲点点头，闭上了眼睛。他沉默了太久以至于Damian以为他睡着了。正当他准备离开房间的时候，父亲开口道。

“我想起了什么。一段记忆。”他说道。他仍旧闭着眼睛。

Damian飞快地坐起身。“真的吗？”

“是的。是你和Tim在吵架。我觉得事情在往肢体冲突发展。我攥着你的衣领朝你们两个吼。你们朝我吼回来。算不上什么好的记忆。”

但是Damian欣喜若狂。他开始恢复记忆了。他的父亲要/回来/了。“嗤，”他说道。“Drake才是蛮不讲理。”

父亲轻轻地笑了起来，又转为咳嗽。

“怎么？”Damian问道。

父亲摇摇头。“当我像你这么大的时候，我就想要一个兄弟。好吧。这是一个，还有就是希望我的父母没有去世。”

“我讨厌我的所有的兄弟，”Damian告诉他。

“你不讨厌Dick。”

“Grayson……尚可容忍。”Damian说道。

父亲扬起一边眉毛。在这种情况下仍有其威慑力。

“/好吧/。Grayson是一个很好的哥哥。但是Drake弱小愚蠢且无能。然而不知为何他

“是你最喜欢的那个。”

“你怎么这样想？”

Damian想起了他们一同在父亲的办公室里度过的时光，又或者是在解决案件和进行侦查工作室他们总是互相请教。“显而易见。”

“你知道吗？”父亲说道。“有趣的是Tim觉得你才是我最喜欢的。”

“那——那可真是/荒唐/。”Damian说道。他绝非父亲最喜欢的儿子。他就只是朝他大喊大叫。

“可能吧。但这能让你思考。”父亲说道。他再次闭上了眼睛。“我觉得这整件事情都很荒唐。很显然，Cassandra看起来才是我最喜欢的。”

“/父亲/！”Damian喊道，而父亲再次虚弱地笑了起来。“我在开玩笑呢。”他说道。他拍了拍Damian的手。“去睡吧。很晚了。”

“好，”Damian说道。他突然起念。“父亲，”他说道，“你觉得在好起来之后，你会恢复所有的记忆吗？”

父亲的神情带上了几分怜爱。“对你来说这一定很煎熬吧，”他说道。“我不知道，Damian。或许吧。”

Damian站起身。他笑了起来。“好。我希望你能早日康复。”那时候父亲会和他对练，在夜巡之前要求他写作业，在他偷偷溜出去后受伤时责备他，一切就像/原来那样/。

父亲再次流露出了怜爱的神色，看起来他在试图缓和气氛。“Damian，我不是在保证我会——”

“祝你早日康复，父亲！按时吃药。”Damian大喊道，已然走出门外。他再次轻轻微笑起来。

这很好。有/进展/。他的父亲/会/回到他身边来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】他在晚上，夜巡开始之前而不是早上做俯卧撑。他吃三片面包，而父亲吃两片，再加上一根能量棒做早餐。他梳头发的方式不一样。他每天剃须而不是每周三次。有一天，他看见他穿着一件写着“雷蒙斯”的T恤，光着脚。
> 
> 雷蒙斯，Ramones，1974年成立于纽约皇后区的朋克摇滚乐队，影响甚巨。
> 
> 【注2】"You wouldn't wait to give someone a vaccine if they hadn't had the disease yet." Damian had seethed. 
> 
> 直译：“你们不该等到别人生病的时候再给他们打疫苗。”Damian很不服气。  
> 后改成：“你们不要亡羊再补牢。”Damian很不服气。


	14. Chapter 14

时间流逝，Bruce或醒或睡。

起初，他昏迷比清醒时更久；每每睁开眼睛，透过窗帘的光线总是不一样的，或者是坐在他身旁的人不一样了，抑或是餐盘被更换了。

 _唰_ 。Dick穿来了一件不一样的T恤。 _唰_ 。突然天亮了，是清晨。 _唰_ 。天又暗下来了。 _唰_ 。新的一天到了。

最后，他开始努力尽可能地保持清醒，开始做一些思考。为什么其他人都死掉了，而他没有？为什么这种病症这么晚才发作？为什么在他如坠五里雾中时，片段的记忆开始恢复了？

昨天，他惊讶地记起了两年前一次参加过的一场季度会议，他头一次带上了Tim。他几乎能闻到咨询师身上办公室的咖啡和香水味。Tim看起来十分紧张，穿着新西服僵坐着。职员记笔记时笔的声音。Lucius不耐烦地敲着手指。会议室的空调吹出的凉爽空气。

免疫力。免疫力就是答案。在过去几日的半梦半醒之间他得出结论。他一定是有免疫力。对什么的免疫力？药剂？如果真是这样，是怎样运作的？或许在过去他曾经接触过它。或者是类似的物质。

“Jason，”他说道，头一次他好好地睁开眼，头一次他足够清醒到在陷入深眠之前说出超过三句话。“这种药来源于氪星吗？”

Jason坐在他床边读了有两个小时的书，他跳将起来，书掉到地上。

“见鬼，”他说道。“你醒了。”

“显而易见。药剂。氪星来源？”

“唔，我也不太清楚。Tim对它做了一些检测，但是我们没法检测到它的来历。我们给你注射的解药也是一样。”Jason说道，一边在口袋里摸索着什么，“实际上，我们给绿灯侠发了一份样品，让他用戒指进行检测，然后——等等，我手机上收到结果了，Tim发给我了。”他念着手机上的内容，“来历不明，可能是盗取的外星科技。正在进行进一步的化学分析。”

他抬头望着Bruce。“哈。你和我想的一样吗？”

“我想到了有一会了。”Bruce说道。

于是他们下到蝙蝠洞里去，Bruce慢慢地走到实验室。Jason负责了绝大多数的任务，准备培养皿、氪石碎片，以及少量清除记忆的药剂。

“你可能还是要戴上手套，”Bruce对他说道。

Jason盯着氪石，又看向培养皿里开始滋滋作响的药剂。“是的，”他说道，脸上的表情漫不经心。“是个好主意。”

Jason戴上了手套，他们一同看着他把氪石碎片放到培养皿里，以及其后产生的小爆炸。过了几秒，Jason端详着培养皿。药剂几乎全部反应掉了。滋滋作响地反应掉了，或者是分解成为什么别的。无害的某种东西。

“你来看看，”Jason说道。“就像是Clark，不过是在瓶子里的。”

“ _Jay_ 。”

Jason哼了一声。“我很好奇博士他那肮脏的小爪子是怎么搞到氪星物质的。你觉得就在Clark还在星球上加班的时候，人们去孤独堡垒刮刮舰艇的外壳什么的吗？实际上还挺好笑的。”

Bruce皱起眉。“我们需要再用我的血样试试。给Alfred打电话。”

*

“因为这些年来你和氪石一直有近距离接触，所以你获得了免疫力？”Tim一边问道，一边草草换着台，在羽绒被下他冰得不正常的脚塞在Bruce身下。

“过去十二年，都是这样。”自从Clark把那个小小的铅封盒子给了他，信任他能在必要情况下做出正确选择以来。他们那时都还是，多少岁？二十七？二十五？那时他还称不上是一名义警。不过是一个每个夜晚外出与罪犯交战还要努力不露怯的人。“蝙蝠洞的保险柜里有一千克的氪石。几乎是所有种类。”

“运气爆棚，B。”Dick埋在枕头里喃喃道。“Tim，转回去，他们在放《诺丁山》。”

Cass点点头。“我喜欢《诺丁山》。”她坐在他正前方，挡住了他看电视机的视线。

倒不是说他想看《诺丁山》。

Bruce叹了口气。“我们有家庭影院。你们几个，从我的床上下去。”

“不，”Steph欢快地说道。“即兴的睡眠趴来庆祝你的爆棚好运。还有，你该给Clark打电话，告诉他有人偷了他舰艇的零件还注射给别人呢。”

Alfred下到蝙蝠洞发现Bruce已经下床还给自己用氪石做药物测试的时候，他……恰如其分地着恼了。在血样测试和接下来的爆炸实验中，（虽然这次要缓和很多了；他的血样里基本上没有那种药剂的成分了），Bruce被非常坚定地告知要回到床上去。

“ _你被_ 禁足在你的房间里可不意味着 _我们_ 也得这样，”Jason说道。他不在床上而是选择坐在床边的椅子上，手里拿着书。不过他也在看《诺丁山》。

“Tim，请你把脚从我身上拿开。太冰了。”

Tim的脚更用力地靠向他。他看向Tim，他微笑着。“你知道吗，海狮在冬天依偎在一起取暖？”

“现在不是冬天，我们也不是海狮。把调温器打开。”Bruce说道。但是Tim还是更近地凑向他。Bruce叹了口气。

“嘿，Damian在哪儿？”电影看了一会，Steph问道。

“噢，”Dick叹了口气。“关于那个。我们怎么说……吵了一架？我觉得应该能那样说。Tim在那儿。”

“因为我们不做检测就不给Bruce注射外星药剂他就生气了。”Tim说道。他听起来有些恼火。

Bruce皱起眉。他朦胧中记得Damian坐在他身旁祝他早日康复，不过那是他还在病中，记忆非常模糊。

“他还是个小孩子，”Dick说道。“他想念他的爸爸。他说的很多话都言不由衷。别放在心上，Tim。”

Tim耸耸肩。“随便吧。”他说道。“反正他也总是和我处不来。”

他们继续看着电影，孩子们大笑着开着角色和台词的玩笑，但是Dick所说的话在Bruce脑海里萦绕不去。“他想念他的爸爸。”

Bruce开始恢复记忆了。或许他能在一周内完全恢复。一个月。一年。抑或是永不。不能肯定。那样的话Damian会怎么做？反锁在自己的房间里盯着墙上的匕首？

他缓缓地坐起身，从他床上一堆的小孩里抽开身。每个人都挪了挪身子好坐得更舒服些。他看见Tim一边故意地弹着Dick的耳朵一边凑近Bruce之前留下的余温。海狮取暖，非常形象。

“我要去Damian的房间。”他说道。“就一会，好吗？要是Alfred进来了，记得给我打掩护。”

他们稀稀落落地耸耸肩，仍旧看着电影。“要我和你一起去吗？”Dick问道。

“谢谢，但还是不了。我没问题的。”他说道。他顿了顿，离开房间之前他拍了拍Dick的肩膀。

Damian的房间离他的最近，穿过走廊几步就是。他记得这过去是Dick的房间，他会一路跳着或者滑着滑板来到Bruce的房间。有一次他甚至在吊灯上翻了个筋斗，着实吓到了Bruce和Alfred。他心下一痛。有时他确实很思念过去。

他轻轻地敲了敲门。“Damian？我能进来吗？”他问道。

门很快就打开了。Damian吃惊地抬头望着他。

“父亲？你好起来了吗？”

“是的。好吧，或多或少吧。”Bruce皱起眉。“没有人告诉你吗？”

“我没和他们讲过话。”Damian几乎是漫不经心地说道，而他的眼睛里燃起了兴奋。“不过那不重要，你终于 _记_ 起来了！父亲，我们可以去顶楼的训练师里对练吗？就像去年夏天那样？我新学了一种腿法希望能得到你的指点。只要你想我就给你画一幅素描。噢，上周的时候我告诉我的提琴老师我不再需要他的授课了，我已经掌握了这门艺术。我有好多事要和你分享。”他说道，如果Damian是个普通的小孩的话，Bruce会觉得他有点兴奋得没完没了了。

“Damian，”Bruce慢慢地说道，“我什么都没记起来。”

Damian眨眨眼。皱起了眉。“什么？”

“我什么都没记起来。谁告诉你的？”

“是 _你_ 说的。”Damian说道，看起来愈加的生气了。“是 _你_ 告诉我说你恢复起来的时候记忆也会回来的。你 _保证_ 过。”

“Damian——”

“不！你 _说过_ 你会想起来的。”Damian叫嚷起来了，Bruce慌张地望向四周。他不知所措。他不了解Damian。不怎么了解。他不如未来的Bruce那般了解他。 _他_ 才会知道该怎么做。见鬼。

“Damian，你得冷静下来，我——”

“别说教，”Damian冲他咆哮道。“ _你不是_ 我的父亲。”

Bruce沉默了。

Damian回到自己的房间，过了一会又回来了。他把一堆带着红色与黑色的衣服甩到地上，丢到Bruce的脚边。

“我不干了。不会和 _你_ 。”他说道。他话语中包含着的不屑让Bruce甚至不想直视他的眼睛。“明天一早我就离开。”

Bruce拾起衣服。他意识到这不是衣服。是凯夫拉。织物。披风。Damian的罗宾制服。他的手抚过精致的罗宾标志。

“Damian，”他说道。“现在把门打开。”

门紧紧地闭着。

他盯着罗宾标志。他感觉——他无法确切地形容这感觉。他感觉一下失了力。仿佛他漂浮着。在浓稠而沉重的东西是漂浮着。仿佛它要吞噬了他。

他头疼得厉害。

不是说他生气了。他没有。他只是…… _累了_ 。非常疲惫。

“Damian，”他又开口道，这次声音小了些。“请让我进来。”再一次地，门没有打开。

他走下楼梯，手里拿着披风。这红与黑的配色非常眼熟。罗宾。拿在手里，感受它的重量。他停在他的卧室门口。他能听到低沉的笑声和谈话声。有什么东西阻挡了他的步伐。

这不是他的家。Damian是对的。他不是他们所认识的Bruce。他的家有一个爆炸爱他的十四岁男孩，一个不怎么和他讲话的十八岁男人，还有一个永远和他在一起的管家。

他走下楼，回到蝙蝠洞里。

他经过纪念柜，一排排的显示器，来到健身房。他小心翼翼地拿着披风，把它放在器械区旁的长椅上，万一Damian重新考虑了呢。

他在跑步机上跑了很久，直到他澄清思绪，唯一能听到或者思考的就是他踩在履带上的声音。他关上跑步机，走了下来，靠在跑步机上，按揉着太阳穴。头疼得更厉害了。

他坐在长椅上披风旁，皱起眉，他的头疼得 _真的_ 很厉害。不是寻常的偏头痛。或许他该打给Leslie了。

他手背有些濡湿，他低下头。是他的指关节，流血了。之前的伤口又裂开了。一定的，他跑步的时候握拳了。他想找点东西擦掉血迹，手边就是披风。

他拿披风蹭着指节，然后他顿住了，看向它。披风上有血。罗宾标志上有血。这让他想起了什么？就在 _那儿_ 。就在薄薄的一层遮罩背后而他却看不到。 _操_ ，他的头疼得厉害。

他闭上了眼睛，回忆着。

一瞬间，仿佛他就置身 _其中_ 了。血的味道，热度与火焰，Jason躺在地上，他的披风上全是血，为什么会有这么多 _血_ ？他试图把它擦掉，把血擦掉，却一直不知从何处继续涌出,他不知身处何地，整个地方都烧起来了，他的儿子 _奄奄一息_ 而他无能为力。Jason早已停止了呼吸，但是他的身体还是温热的，他盯着染血的披风，他父母去世的那一天已然是他生命里第二糟糕的日子了。

他和Dick去看了Zitka和企鹅，在步道旁吃着三明治,然后他们走回了Dick的公寓而不是叫出租车，因为Bruce把钱包落在家里了，在晚上他们拥抱了对方，Bruce埋在Dick脖颈里说“对不起”，Dick愈加地拥紧了他，在两年后他们终于和解了。在或许是Bruce人生中最糟糕的一年里这或许是还算不错的一天。

Tim几乎是破庄园的门而入。他给他看了一打的剪报，声称他知道Bruce就是蝙蝠侠。Alfred试图不要笑起来。十三岁小孩的最后通牒。这几乎让Bruce大笑起来。这么久以来未曾有过。他有点想念庄园里有个小孩的日子。实际上他非常思念庄园里有个小孩的时光，所以他让Tim讲了一会，就为了听听他的声音。而接下来Tim所说的让他真正开始思考了。他可能不仅仅是一个带来最后通牒的十三岁小孩。

Stephanie和Bruce一直都处不来，但是看在Tim的份上他们还是试图相处。她从不认真对待他的要求，总是开玩笑、贬损他，她对Tim的影响不好，总是陷入麻烦而Bruce还得救她，突然间他意识到他 _的确_ 喜欢她。他和她一起坐在收养中心里，浏览着小册子时突然注意到她在身旁安静地哭泣着，她的手抵着小腹。“会好的，”他轻轻地说道，一只手揽住她，她点点头，哭得更厉害了。

第一次见到Damian，是Talia把他囚禁在伦敦的某处地下隧道的时候，Damian说的第一句话是，“我以为你会更高点，”Bruce在此前从未见过这个孩子，但他心中已然建立起了羁绊。会是真的吗？他把他带回家，训练他,而突然他就得离开了，Dick来照顾他，当他回来的时候Damian变了许多。他更高了，年纪更大了，天啊他是怎么——什么时候他长大了这么 _多_ ？Damian点点头，说道“父亲。见到你很高兴。”但是当晚他来到Bruce的房间，飞快地给了他一个拥抱，他的脸绯红。

当他们初次见面的时候，Cass几乎不能说话。他教她要如何发音。从阁楼里找出他自己都不记得有的童书。他还找到了自己的旧骑士队棒球帽，久疏使用而积满灰尘。是他带Jason看那场比赛时买的。他盯着它，摇摇头。对现在而言是久远的回忆了。他很刻意地把它放到一边。教Cass怎样说“ _蝙蝠_ ”和“ _帽子_ ”。听罢她笑了起来。第二天他看到那顶旧骑士队棒球帽取代了通常的披风挂在他的蝙蝠装上。他大笑起来。【注1】

有时他会意识到他和以前不一样了。他过去是看到小孩写了一首叫人脸红的诗就会大笑起来，或者是参加小孩学校活动的那类人。是和他相处很有趣的那类人。但是他现在所能做的就是忧心忡忡。忧心忡忡，为他们感到害怕。纯然的 _恐惧_ 紧紧萦绕着他的咽喉。每次Damian错过了他的门禁的时候，Bruce会给他打电话。在宴会或者假期里Dick没能按时回到庄园时，他不会觉得可能是交通堵塞或者高速路的原因。不，是因为他被绑架了。或者被谋杀了。为什么不可能呢？总有人在试图杀死他们。

他牺牲掉了这其中的一部分。他曾享受其中的东西。与Jay一起看电影。过去他常常那样。但是头一次Tim想要留在家里看一部电影的时候，他不得不闭上眼，深吸气咽了一下喉咙才开口道，“我们还是去夜巡吧，罗宾。电影可以以后再看。”

像那次他离开地球时，是Dick的二十岁生日，他盯着手里的通讯器，Clark望向他，说道，“如果你想见他的话，我能带你回地球。”Bruce摇摇头。“我可以在料理完克拉兹伦之后再去见他。”【注2】

（ _料理_ 克拉兹伦花了两周时间。他明白自己至少该打个电话。但是话语哽在喉头，他说不出口。Jason没能长到二十岁。）

他不再是那样的人了，喜欢汉索罗、糟糕的诗歌和看棒球赛的人，但至少他保证了他们的安全。这 _确实_ 奏效了。这种生活 _就是_ 好的生活。

不是吗？

他把一切都记起来了。Damian睡觉的时候会蜷起来，做噩梦的时候拳头握得紧紧的。他觉得自己要与所有人为敌，而实际上他们都站在他这边。当Dick讲到什么有趣的东西或者在夜巡时冲过屋顶的时候，他大笑着，音调很高，带着稚气。

他和Jason一直有冲突，因为他太鲁莽了，对于他自己的生命又太漫不经心了，他会害 _死_ 自己的，他怎么就不明白？他怎么就不明白他的生命有多 _珍贵_ ？而Bruce禁不起再次失去他？每每Jason冲他叫嚷着或者十分冷漠地待他时，Bruce只有站在那儿，看着他，他困惑究竟发生了什么。怎么一切都 _失控_ 了？  
他记得他和Tim关于大学选择的冷战，最后演变成不那么平静的冲突，Tim叫嚷着“你不能控制我 _人生里的一切！_ ”蝙蝠洞里的每个人都转过身来看着他们，Tim离开了，Bruce看着他的身影，他所想的不过是 _正确的事_ 。

但也有不错的时光，Cass和Stephanie带着还没煎熟的培根、鸡蛋和咖啡在要命的早上六点把他叫醒，他问她们在搞什么鬼的时候她们叫他闭嘴吃就好。他略过了培根和鸡蛋（Stephanie瞪着他）但是他喝了一点咖啡，困顿地听着她们当日的计划，Stephanie觉得化学课上的Ryan在和她的朋友Kristen约会，但她 _完全_ 不赞成，因为她从另一个朋友Claire那里听说二年级的时候Ryan劈腿——

“拜托，”他说道，把头埋进手里。“拜托停下来。”

Cass咯咯笑着，Steph也轻轻笑了起来。他又啜了一口咖啡，发现真的不错。那天稍晚，晚上的时候，Damian给他做了一个纸板做的王冠，用Alfred为他生日买的颜料涂成黄色，他们要求他戴上，Dick递给他一枚巧克力杯糕，当他用塑料餐刀切蛋糕的时候他们一齐欢呼起来，鼓着掌。

“这都是为了什么？”Bruce问道。

“父亲节，”Tim说道，吃着本该属于 _Bruce的_ 杯糕。

“你戴着王冠真的特搞笑。我拍完照片之后再取下来。”

这 _就是_ 美好的时光。他全部想起来了。

他突然意识到自己不再在长椅上了，他躺在地板上，抱着头，披风团在手里。他的头痛好一些了。

他挣扎着睁开眼。Damian是说了取消他和阮先生的提琴课的事情了吗？

“见鬼，”他说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】 Teaches Cass how to say 'Bat' and 'Hat'. She grins at that.  
> 教Cass怎样说“/蝙蝠/”和“/帽子/”。听罢她笑了起来。
> 
> 这里有一个“bat”和“hat”的谐音，不知道怎么翻出来。
> 
> 【注2】"I can see him after we take care of the Krazlons."  
> “我可以在料理完克拉兹伦之后再去见他。”
> 
> 没搞明白这个Krazlons是什么，我漫画看得不全但也没查到有这个角色/物种。应该就是某种外星生物之类的？暂译克拉兹伦。


	15. Chapter 15

他从地板上站起身，擦了擦嘴。他感觉有点呼吸困难，但他也不觉得自己有尖叫过。他把披风放到一边。

转头他看见Cass站在他身边，带着关切望着他。

“噢，”他说道，“你又偷偷靠近我了。”能够想起她是谁的感觉挺好的。是自己想起来她的名字，而不是其他人告诉他。他的女儿。

她仍旧看着他，以一种明显是苦恼着的表情皱着眉。他迎着她的目光，她看向他。她很聪明。她会发现的。

“Bruce？”终于，她说道，尾音有些犹疑。

Bruce点点头，她露出一个微笑，

“就知道你会回来的，”她说道。

他沉默了一会，思考着。他不知道。他也不曾觉得自己会恢复记忆。“我很幸运，”他说道。

Cass摇摇头。“我们很幸运。”

Bruce听罢笑了起来。“拍马屁在我这可讨不到好，”他说道，她朝他笑笑，突然间他对自己感觉好了很多。这……并不好受，字面意义上而言除了Damian之外没有人想念他的“离开”，就只是说的话。

或许在这个层面上是他的错误。或许现在弥补还不太晚。或许。

“来吧，”他说道，“我们去别的地方。”【注1】

*

Cass在干冷的空气里活动着脚趾。这让她想起当他们在天台上，水汽和气流是怎样蒸腾起来的。

“把鞋穿回去，不然在鹅卵石上会弄伤脚的。”Bruce坐在他身边。他凝视着地平线，看起来和她一样没有受到强风的影响。

Cass摇摇头。她的脚可强壮了。她又动动脚趾，给Bruce看。

但是Bruce没有看过来，也不像偶尔那样笑起来。他仍旧看着远方，看着渐渐暗下去的天空。

Cass用手肘推推他。“还好吗？”

Bruce叹了口气。“是的。”他说道。他靠在烟囱上，背抵着坚硬的砖块。“我们会打碎屋顶的。”他说道。

Cass笑了起来，小小地跳了一下。地面纹丝不动。没事的。“别这样，不然会摔下去的。”

“好扫兴，”她说道。是Tim教她的。这表示某人破坏了氛围。她再次动动脚趾，就在他的正前方好让Bruce看到。她的指甲涂上了渐变紫，Steph的作品。

他心不在焉地笑了笑。

“郁郁寡欢，”她说道。“怎么了？”

他看着他的脚。他们坐在大宅的屋顶上，腿直直地伸展在倾斜的屋顶上。他告诉她，当他还是一个少年的时候他常常上来这儿。事后Alfred总会吼他。一个年少的坏脾气Bruce，在屋顶上忧思，然后被Alfred批评。和现在也没什差别。这不禁让Cass笑了起来。

“你觉得，落差有多大？”他说道。他指的是从这儿到地面的距离。

Cass耸耸肩。她知道她能从这个高度跳下去然后平稳落地。她有着向前倾身翻滚的冲动。过去他们常常将她从更高的地方丢下去，要她在过程中不摔碎任何一根骨头。他们过去把这个叫做训练。

“五十英尺？”她说道。【注2】

Bruce笑了起来。“四十九点一五。猜得真准。”

Cass从屋顶上往下俯冲了一段距离，来到屋顶边缘。从那儿他能看见Alfred的郁金香。

“小心，”Bruce说道。

Cass笑笑，假装失足。她趔趄了一下，堪堪越过房檐。

“ _Cass_ ，”Bruce飞快地倾身拽住她的衣背，她结结实实摔了个屁股蹲。她咯咯笑起来，望着看他有没有生气。

“别这样。你要让我心脏病发了。”她说道，试图看起来很严肃，但这叫她笑得更厉害了。

“我捉弄到你了，”她说道，感觉有点骄傲。

“是的，”他笑了起来。“你捉弄到我了。”

现在天已经完全黑了，Cass听到蝙蝠们从蝙蝠洞中出来狩猎的声音。

“告诉别人了？”她说道。Bruce看起来并没有很高兴。她以为恢复了记忆之后，他会很高兴的。

“还没有，”他说道。他仍旧凝视着夜色，眼神神秘莫测。“就在这里坐一会吧，你和我。”

她耸耸肩。他们坐了一会，看着夜色暗沉下来，蝙蝠纷飞，过了一会Cass向他挪近，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“你喜欢我吗？”过了一会，他说道，沉默后再次开口他的声音显得嘶哑而突兀。

Cass看着他，看起来很困惑。

“你……你觉得我是一个好人吗？我知道自从，自从——我就不曾，”他说着说着便停了下来，叹了一口气。“我过去是一个不一样的人。就是说。我不知道。”

Cass凝视着他。他们当然喜欢他。或许在那之后他是一个不同的人，但那个Bruce不是收养Cass的人。他不是那个为她买冰激凌、教会她手语而非把她扔下悬崖要她不要摔断骨头的人。【注3】

“Bruce，”她说道，“不要——对你自己太苛刻了。我们……很想念你。”

“是吗？”他说道。一只蝙蝠飞过他们的头顶，他们抬起头看着它飞走。

“过去我很害怕蝙蝠，”他说道，“还有高处。害怕跌落。当我还是个孩子的时候，有一次我掉进了一个全是蝙蝠的洞穴。过去我会来到这里，来克服这两者。”

Cass眨眨眼。她不知道Bruce也会害怕。她过去害怕一个人呆在狭小的地方。如果她在对练中输掉或者受伤的话她的父亲会把她锁在一个橱柜里。在任何情形下她都不允许受伤。她的身体即是武器，应当被磨炼，被照料。她在那个橱柜里坐了一个又一个小时，研究着木头的纹理，攥着骨折了的胳臂或者是抱紧划伤的腿，她的喉咙里凝塞着尖叫。

然后Bruce找到了她，橱柜，骨折都消失了。突然间出现了兄弟，奶昔，Steph，真人秀，还有一个 _家_ 。

“Damian会原谅你的，”她说道。她听见另一个房间里的叫嚷。叫嚷声，门被撞上，又归于平静。

“我明白，”他说道。“但并不是所有人都会高兴的。”

他意下指的是Jason。

“你没法肯定。”

Bruce点点头。“或许吧。我会和他谈谈的。”

“很好。”Cass说道，靠在他肩上。“别犯傻。我们喜欢 _你_ 。”她现在有些说累了。如果Bruce想要继续交谈的话，她会直接打手势的。

然而Bruce似乎领会到了她的意思。他并没有再说话了。不过他总是喜欢安静。安静，黑暗。感觉像是他们在一起夜巡，等待着合适的时机降落到地面上，击倒坏人。

过了一会，她向他打着手势，他看着她的手，大笑起来。“不，”他笑着。“没用的。我还是很怕他们。”

*

这次，当他站在Damian的门口时，房内并不安静。他能听见讲话声。两个音调很高的声音讲着悄悄话，似乎是不想让别人听到。这让Bruce笑了起来。

他敲敲门。“Damian？我能进来吗？”

声音突然停下了。传来脚步声，门打开了一条缝。

Damian从门缝里抬头看着他，有点怀疑。

“我能进来吗？”

“为什么？”Damian问道。他听起来是真的很好奇。

“我想和你谈谈。”Bruce说道。

Damian又看了他一眼，仿佛是要弄清楚他的意图，然后又稍微把门打开了一些。

Bruce走进房间。Damian的房间，宽大，通常是整洁有序的，而今天看起来有些不同。地板上堆着衣服，他的剑（完全 _不_ 该拿到楼上来的，）放在床上。角落里的行李箱装了一半。桌边放着一双鞋。Bruce心下难以自已地升起一丝难过。他是真的打算离开吗？

“蝙蝠侠先生，别担心，”交腿坐在床上，Jon说道，“我劝他别走了。”

Bruce看着Damian。“是真的吗？”

Damian急躁地耸耸肩。“是的。我……意识到我可能有些反应过度了。”

“是 _我_ 让你意识到——”

“ _闭_ 嘴，Jon。”

“嘿！你不能像这样对我说话！”Jon说道，被冒犯了。“我是你的 _朋友_ ！”

“那又怎么样？我年纪更大。”

“我个子 _更高_ 。”

“嗤。你可别——”

“孩子们，”Bruce说道。“好了。”

他们都停了下来。Damian踌躇地看着Bruce。他的神情称不上是羞愧，但是Bruce能从他的话语中明白。至少，有时候可以。

“我不该说那些话的。尤其是说你不是我的父亲。”Damian说道，他的声音很小。他看着自己的脚。“我很——我道歉。”

Bruce点点头。他蹲下身，他的声音很轻柔，“要知道，下次有问题了你可以告诉我，对吗？别闷在心里。就算问题是关于我的。”

Damian点点头，仍旧看着自己的脚。“嗤。”他说道。“我没事。”

“很好，”Bruce说道，拥住了他。

“ _父亲_ ，”Damian恶声恶气地说道，很局促，他的胳膊僵硬地揽着Bruce，“不要在 _Jon_ 面前这样。”

“纵容我一下吧，就一会。然后你要给阮先生打电话，告诉他你改变主意了。你不可能在三个月里就’精通这门艺术’，Damian。”

Damian飞快地瞄了他一眼。“你想起来了？”

Bruce笑了起来。“给他打电话。别忘记道歉。还有不要再在没有我的允许的情况下打发掉你的老师，不然我就把你送到公立学校去。”

“你不会的，”Damian说道，但是他回给他一个微笑。

“噢，太棒了大伙们！你们不再吵架了！”Jon在背后说道。

“闭嘴，Jon。”Damin又说了一遍。

Bruce转身看着他。Clark的儿子笑得很灿烂，眼睛是真的亮晶晶的。“你不是该在上学吗？”他问道，再次站起身。

Jon垮下笑容。“我把——我 _是的_ ，但是Damian给我打电话说这是蓝色紧急事件——大都会离哥谭也不远，我们在课间，我也就只是错过了一个很傻的突击测试然后——”看到Bruce的神情，他停了下来。“拜托别告诉爸爸，蝙蝠侠先生。”他怯懦地说道。

Bruce交叠起双手。“看情况吧。我不希望你自己飞回去。我送你回家。并且我也要和Clark谈谈关于堡垒的事情。带上你的外套。我们走吧。”他朝门口走去，又转过身看着Damian。“下楼。每个人都在庆祝。还有把你的剑放回蝙蝠洞。”

Damian皱起眉。“你 _最后_ 才告诉我？”

Bruce扬起眉毛。“Daiman，你朝我扔披风，说你再也不想说话了。我只是给了你一点空间。”

Damian又咆哮了一声，但他还是冲出房门匆匆一声“拜啦Jon”，出去的路上他给了Bruce一个羞涩的微笑。

“明天的对练。”Bruce说道。“五点半。别迟到了。”

微笑扩大成一个灿烂的笑容。“我五点就会到的。”

他一离开，Bruce就把注意力转到Jon身上。Jon不安地扭来扭曲。

“错过了小测，哈？”Bruce说道。

Jon红着脸。“反正是开卷。”

Bruce摇摇头。“你爸爸怎么样了？”他问道。六天前他就该见他讨论标枪号的事情。【注4】

Jon耸耸肩。“爸爸说他觉得你又在进行某项深度潜伏任务了，然后你可能就， _六_ 个月都不联络联盟里的任何一个人。那就是你错过了这两次会议的原因。他说你在这方面总是很混蛋。”他慢慢地说出“混蛋”这个词，像是他很享受用这个词似的。很可能他在家里不能说脏话。

“真的吗。”Bruce说道，朝着门走去。

“噢，”当他意识到自己说了什么的时候，他说道，“他不是那个 _意思_ ，蝙蝠侠先生！他就是，开玩笑的。”

Bruce扬起了一个小小的微笑，毕竟他是背对着那个孩子。他得保持形象。“我知道，Jon。还有，别叫我蝙蝠侠先生了。”

“噢。呃，对不起……Bruce叔叔？”

Bruce握着门把的手顿住了。“我可以给你一大笔钱，再也别那么喊我了。尤其是在我的孩子面前。”他们会这样叫他个没完的。

*

当他回家的时候，已是深夜了，但是他们仍旧在庆祝。所有人都聚集在厨房里，氛围谜之喜庆。Alfred给他们做了花样繁多的芝士配薄脆饼干，另一边Stephanie和Cass争论着该把谁的手机连上音频接口。Jason、Tim和Dick坐在吧台边。Damian坐在流理台边挨着Alfred，试图从盘子里偷拿芝士并且失败了。

“ Bruce，”Dick说道，有点口齿不清了。“来加入我们。我们在庆祝你恢复到原来那个混蛋人格了。”他举起了一个装了柠檬瓣的玻璃杯。【注5】

“谢谢，不用了，我不喝酒。”Bruce说道，Dick笑了起来。

Bruce看着Tim。“把杯子放下，”他说道。“你还没到喝那个的年龄。”

“只是啤酒而已，”Tim说道，Bruce看了他一眼，他嘟囔着把杯子放回桌上。

“再过三年十一个月我就二十一岁了。”Tim弱弱地说道。他有点脸红了，像是喝了不少。Bruce眯起了眼睛。

“还久着呐，替代品，”Jason大笑起来。“多么雄壮的辩论，”他还是笑着。也有可能Jason也有些醉了。

“你们是要听我的绝赞rap混音还是Cass的弱智流行？”Stephanie在客厅大喊道。

“弱智流行投一票。你的音乐又吵又糟。”Dick喊回去。

Stephanie瞪着他。“Bruce，给我撑腰。还记得吗，我们在肯德里克·拉马尔上达成共识了？”

Bruce假装没听到，走向了Alfred和Damian的位置，尽可能地无视了她的咒骂。他从余光看见Cass扬起了胜利的拳头。

“瞧见了吗？”Jason说道，笑得更厉害了。“最喜欢的小孩。果不其然。

“Bruce少爷，”Alfred说道，向他致意。“我们今天还有幸目睹更多的肥皂剧吗？”言下之意当然是发脾气的Damian。也有可能是他突如其来的记忆恢复。

“哈，”Bruce干巴巴地说道。说到这个，在过去两周里已经有不少“肥皂剧”了。“如果记忆运作正常的话，而我也知道它运作正常，”——关于Damian的白眼——“你们所有人似乎都乐见其成。”

“确实如此，Bruce少爷。我们确实如此。”Alfred给他和Damian递了一盘芝士配薄脆饼干，暗示着他想让他们离开厨房了。

Damian一蹦一跳往吧台Dick的方向走去，手里拿着盘子。Dick倾下身子对他说了些什么，然后他们俩都大笑起来。

“看起来他们又成为朋友了，”Bruce说道。

“确实如此。不过或许该有人关注一下男孩们饮酒的习惯了。我看见Tim少爷又在看着他的玻璃杯了。”

“的确，趁我不注意的时候，”Bruce说道，回到吧台前。他注意到Alfred非常体贴地没有指出当他还是Tim那个年龄的时候，他喝的酒要多得多。他在门口停下来。

“Alfred？”他说道。

“唔。”Alfred没有从砧板上抬起头，他的刀利落地动作着。“谢谢你。”Bruce不自在地动了动。

Alfred诧异地看着他。“从何谈起？”

“为了这一切，我猜。我不清楚。”Bruce看着门外的孩子们。Dick讲着一个故事，描述的时候疯狂地比划着胳膊，他们大笑着。

“关于他们，你承担了绝大多数的责任。或许是全部。我一直都，”Bruce顿了顿，斟酌着合适的措辞。“ _疏离_ 。在过去这几年。我并没有足够努力。”

Alfred看着他，目光不时地从砧板上转向他。

“还有——或许我不该再依赖你这么多了。我的意思是，在关于他们的事情方面。你没必要做我该做的任务。所以。谢谢你，这么久以来的付出。”他盯着自己的鞋子，没法说更多了。

“确实，”终于，Alfred温柔地说道。“Bruce少爷，我不认为这是我的任务。看着他们成长和学习是一项馈赠。话虽如此，但我希望这意味着从现在开始您会负责他们要命的洗衣。我明白我是家庭的管家，但是七套衣服还是力不从心了，先生。”

Bruce大笑起来。“让他们自己来。无论谁的脏内衣我都不会碰的。”

“于是刚刚许下的承诺就这样被抛到九霄云外了。”

“好吧，好吧，”Bruce说道，回到吧台边。他看见Tim坐在一边，看着他们，脸上带着笑。他把他拉到一边。“我得和你谈谈，”他说道。

“当然了，”Tim说道，拉伸了一下然后从吧台椅上下来。“怎么了？”

“和我一起到书房来。”Bruce说道。

Tim好奇地扬起眉毛，但什么都没说。他们吵三楼走去，当他们来到Bruce的办公室，Bruce走过房间，来到桌前，拿起一沓纸。

“普林斯顿，”Bruce说道。

Tim看起来真是前所未有的困惑。“对不起，什么？”

“普林斯顿。你可以去普林斯顿。我想了有一阵子了。”

“什么？”Tim又说了一遍，

“很合理。我念的是普林斯顿。校长和我相识。我能引荐你。并且也不远。大概四十分钟的路程。说实话，我不知道为什么我们没早点想到这个。”

“等等，你在说什么？”Tim说道，皱起眉。

Bruce叹了口气。“大学，Tim。哥谭大学烂到没边，很明显你也不想去哈佛。”

“所以你是说……普林斯顿？”

“是的。他们的经管类教学非常好。我知道，我上过。”Bruce顿了顿，放软了语调。“我希望你至少能考虑一下，Tim。我并非最能了解你的志愿的人。但这个确实不错。折中考虑。”【注6】

“这样的话每晚我都可以回来夜巡了，”Tim说道，恍然大悟。

Bruce噘起嘴。“我更希望你周末回来，但是我们可以商量。”

Tim点点头，似乎是意识到这的确可行。“简直完美。这对公司也很好。老板的儿子去了他的母校。这样我也不会在 _波士顿_ 冻掉蛋了。”

“注意措辞，”Bruce条件反射地说道。

Tim咬住下唇试图藏起一个微笑。

“怎么了？”Bruce说道。

“没什么，’注意措辞’，”Tim笑着说道。“你还是带一点另一个人格。”

Bruce看起来有点被恶心到了。“听上去我就像化身博士似的。”【注7】

是啊，好吧。噢，还有你别想着为我 _做引荐_ ，Bruce。我要自己来。

Bruce勾起唇角。他把文件递给Tim。是普林斯顿的手册。

“读一读，”Bruce说道。“我们要把你打造成商业巨头。”

*

深夜，这场临时派对渐渐平静下来，Bruce要和Jason谈谈。

每个人都开始慢慢地上楼回房间，抱怨着第二天得早起或者只是想睡觉。他帮着Alfred整理，收拾桌上的空碟子和马克杯，关掉音响，当他睡着的时候把Damian带回他自己的房间。

他把厨余清到一边，注意到Jason还坐在那儿。

Bruce看着他。Jason半梦半醒的，轻轻地点着头。他仍旧靠着吧台，手里握着玻璃杯，但闭上了眼睛。

“Jason，”Bruce说道，Jason慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“怎么？”他嘟囔道。“起来，你可以睡在床上。”Bruce说道，帮着Jason坐起身。

Jason坐起来，大大地打了一个哈欠。“我要回家了。”他说道。不过他还是牢牢地闭着眼睛。只要他困，Jason能够撑着直到最后才睁开眼。作为一个十三岁小孩，他不睁一只眼就洗澡、穿衣、吃早饭的技艺堪称完美。Bruce记得他还笑过这个。

“不你不可以。你太困了，醉得太厉害了，没法开车。”Bruce说道。

“唔。”Jason辩驳道。

“虽然你的论据很合理，但是你该上床了。现在。”他轻轻地推了推Jason。迟疑了片刻，Jason跟上了他。

“我得回家，”Jason无力地坚持道。“要喂猫。”

“你没有猫，Jay。”

Jason想了一会。“有道理。”他嘟囔着。“不过如果我有的话，他的名字就会是繁笺花。就是，红色的那种。昵称，繁笺。”他自顾自地笑了起来。“叫繁笺的猫。太天才了。”【注8】

“好，”Bruce说道，莞尔。“上床去，现在。”

Bruce把他领到一楼一间没人用的旧客房里，Jason把自己摔到床上去，鞋衣都没脱。

Bruce倾身坐在他身旁。“Jason，”他小心翼翼地说道，“你知道这什么都不会 _改变_ 的，对吧？我还会是你的——”

他顿住了，抬起头。Jason已经开始打呼噜了。

“好吧，这样。”他自言自语道。一只手攥住了他。

“闭嘴，爸爸。我在努力入睡。”Jason埋在枕头里说道。

Bruce轻轻地笑了起来。“好吧，”他耳语道，站起了身。“晚安。”

Jason翻过身，睡眼惺忪地望着他。“得回家，”他又说了一遍。

Bruce站在门口，望着他。很晚了，他知道再过不到一个小时太阳就会升起来了。长夜后光华遍染的黎明。弥补过往错误的第二次机会。再试一次。他想到了庄园，想到了庄园里的每一个人。

“你 _回家_ 了，”他轻声道。“睡吧。”他轻轻关上身后的门，在门外站了一会，任一股难以名状的温暖笼罩全身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来是尾声。别错过！
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：  
> 【注1】"Come on," he says, "as soon as the world stops tipping slightly to the left I'm going to take you somewhere."   
> “来吧，”他说道，“我们去别的地方。”
> 
> as soon as the world stops tipping slightly to the left这句话我没揣摩出来具体是个什么意思，事情回归正轨？没有翻译出来。也恳请各位同好们多多指点。
> 
> 【注2】“五十英尺？”她说道。
> 
> 五十英尺，折合公制15.24米。
> 
> 【注3】He wasn't the one who bought her ice cream and taught her sign language instead of throwing her down a cliffside and telling her to not break any bones.   
> 他不是那个为她买冰激凌、教会她手语而非把她扔下悬崖要她不要摔断骨头的人。
> 
> 这句话语意层层叠叠的很误导人，我也不知道表达清楚没。不妥之处恳请各位同好们多多指点。
> 
> 【注4】Bruce shakes his head. "How's your dad?" He asks. He was supposed to meet him for a check up on the Javelin six days ago. 
> 
> Bruce摇摇头。“你爸爸怎么样了？”他问道。六天前他就该见他讨论标枪号的事情。
> 
> Javelin，标枪号，正联的宇宙飞船。我看正联相关的漫画少，不太确定翻译对不对。（https://dcau.fandom.com/wiki/Javelin）
> 
> 【注5】"Bruce," Dick says, his voice slightly slurred. "Join us. We're roasting to you being your old asshole self again." He holds up a glass with a lemon wedge in it.   
> “ Bruce，”Dick说道，有点口齿不清了。“来加入我们。我们在庆祝你恢复到原来那个混蛋人格了。”他举起了一个装了柠檬瓣的玻璃杯。
> 
> 原文为“roasting”，联系上下文疑是“toasting”的笔误。
> 
> 【注6】"Yes. They have a very good business and management course. I would know, I took it." Bruce pauses, and his tone softens.  
> “是的。他们的经管类教学非常好。我知道，我上过。”Bruce顿了顿，放软了语调。
> 
> “I would know, I took it.”这句话的时态不太明白这个用法，意思或许没错。另外侦探漫画中Bruce在耶鲁大学念过书。毕业于普林斯顿大学似乎是诺兰电影的设定（？不确定）。
> 
> 【注7】Bruce看起来有点被恶心到了。“听上去我就像化身博士似的。”
> 
> Dr. Jekyll，化身博士、变身怪医。罗伯特·路易斯·史蒂文森的作品《Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde》中的主角，在喝下自制药剂后分裂出海德先生这一邪恶人格。（https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/化身博士）
> 
> 【注8】Jason considers this. "Fair 'nough." He mumbles. "But if I did his name would be Pimpernel. As in, the scarlet variety. Pimp, for short." He giggles to himself. "A cat named Pimp. That's genius." 
> 
> Jason想了一会。“有道理。”他嘟囔着。“不过如果我有的话，他的名字就会是繁笺花。就是，红色的那种。昵称，繁笺。”他自顾自地笑了起来。“叫繁笺的猫。太天才了。”
> 
> 这个地方连着玩梗，我好像没翻出来。
> 
> 首先，英国作家Baroness Orczy著有小说《The Scarlet Pimpernel》，中译名有《红花侠》或者《猩红色的繁笺花》。故事大概是，法国大革命时期，一英国贵族化身红花侠拯救恐怖统治时期被判有罪的法国无辜贵族们。后被改编成为音乐剧搬上舞台。
> 
> 其次，猫的名字Pimpernel，简称pimp。而pimp又有皮条客的意思。
> 
> 总之是一个既nerd又恶趣味的捏他。但我暂时没想出来怎么把这个简称和邪恶的意思联系起来。


	16. 尾声：球赛

这是一个明媚的八月上午，二十六场比赛里哥谭骑士队头一次赢了。

Bruce正好在现场。

“对不起我们迟到了，”他说道，坐在Dick和Stephanie身旁的空位上。“Jason想买一副棒球手套，谁知道什么原因，我们开过整个城市去找他喜欢的。”

Jason坐在Dick的另一边，吃着热狗，手上戴着棒球手套。Bruce半是好笑半是恶心地看着芥末和番茄酱都淋到手套上了。  
Jason抬头看着他。“你知道为什么我想要这个。一会我们玩的时候，我要秒杀Dick，还有我们在大宅里没有体育器械。”

Dick哼了一声。“要知道有四年Bruce要我每天早上五点挥球棒，他管这个叫基础练习。我可谓是常胜将军，Jay。”

Jason笑了起来。“我们走着瞧。”

Dick犯了一个白眼。“还有，把你的墨镜摘下来，我们坐在阴影底下。你看上去特别混蛋。”

“做不到，”Jason说道。“我应该是Bruce的保镖的，”他邪笑起来。“我能不能就说，墨镜效果特别好。我的意思是，我已经搞到那个妹的手机号了，天呢你们真该看看她——”

“要是你嘴里又说什么恶心话我就要动手了，”Stephanie说道。

“微笑。”Jason说道，笑了起来。“你们真该看看她的微笑。真的很美。”

Stephanie翻了个白眼。

比赛已经来到第八个回合了。他们晚的不是一点点；他们已经错过了大半比赛。场地的人们漫不经心地看着流星队朝着球棒走去。【注1】

“要知道，这次我们看起来并不是太惨，”Tim说道。他仍旧穿着早些时候Bruce带他去参加晨会时穿的西装，不过已经脱下了夹克和领带。

Stephanie嘲笑道。“你每次都这么说。”

“希望之泉永存，”Dick说道。

Jason盯着他。“你刚刚引用了亚历山大·蒲柏的诗？”【注2】

“嘿，我也是读书的。我深藏不露，你懂的。”

听罢Jason极尽所能地哼了一声。

“嘘。”Bruce说道。他看着球场。Tim是对的。他们的局面看起来并不糟。流星队的表现不如以往。他看见骑士队触杀了击跑员。欢呼声席卷整个球场。每个人看起来都有些吃惊。骑士队队员更是如此。【注3】

“我们是……真的要 _赢_ 了吗？”Stephanie在他身侧不可思议地说道。

“别乌鸦嘴，”Dick说道，不过他看上去也很意外。

回合继续，Bruce稍稍伸展了一下腿脚，四周看看。“Damian在哪里？”他问道。

“他在给Cass买热狗。”Tim说道，眼睛没有从赛场上挪开。“说什么不在乎这莫名复杂的美国运动。”

“好吧。他没说错，”Jason说道。

话音未落，Damian和Cass出现了，手里拿着两只热狗。“父亲，你在这儿。”他说道。

Bruce盯着他。眨眨眼。“Damian，虽然我对所有球队的支持都毫无偏颇，我能不能知道为什么你穿着一件流星队的T恤？”

Damian低头看着自己的T恤。“噢， _这个_ 。”他谨慎地环视四周，然后隐秘地看了Bruce一眼。“好吧，告诉你是安全的。”

“安全告诉我什么？”Bruce问道，摸不着头脑。

Damian不耐烦地看了他一眼。“过来点，只能对着你的耳朵说。”他耳语道。

Bruce顺从地弯下身。

“昨天我收到一封来自瞭望塔服务器的邮件。”Damian急迫地对着他的耳朵说道。“邮件里说我从精英之中被挑选出来并委以机密要务。邮件里告诉我有一项暗杀你的秘密计划，那些刺客今天就会到这里，父亲，利用场馆疏忽的安保和糟糕的卫生状况。”

“糟糕的卫生状况，”Bruce重复道，神情非常谨慎地保持着空白状态。

“是的，糟糕的卫生状况。你有看到卫生间的状况吗，父亲？糟透了，真的。我的意思是，他们完全不知道在一群平庸、醉醺醺而肥胖的棒球粉丝的尿液中细菌数量会急剧增长？他们是不是从来没见过——”

“Damian，不要跑题。”Bruce说道，叹了一口气。

“是的，正如我所说的，那封邮件尤其指出我要穿着一件大都会流星队T恤到场馆来，这无疑会摆脱刺客们，他们从出生以来就被洗脑认为Bruce Wayne永远不会结交流星队的粉丝。”

“那封邮件是这样说的。”Bruce慢慢地说道。

“是的，父亲，每个人都知道你讨厌大都会。”Damian耐心地说道，仿佛他是一位好心的老师，而Bruce是有点笨的没有掌握某个关键概念的学生。“所以看起来像是我在捉弄我自己，而实际上我在救你的命。”

Bruce点点头。“当然了。我猜那些刺客已经被蒙蔽了继而回到他们的据点了？”

Damian摇摇头。“邮件同样强调我要在整场比赛里穿着这件T恤，以防任何不必要的风险。”

“当然。”Bruce再次说道。“避免某些刺客领悟得太慢。”

Damian点点头，他一部分的品质是如此的天真，而Bruce只能微笑以对。只笑了一点。

他蹲了下来，视线与他平齐。

Damian老练地看着他。

“Damian，”他说道，一只手按在儿子的肩膀上，“不要换衣服。”

“我当然不会换了。”Damian说道，非常诚恳。“直到比赛结束。我非常珍视您的生命，父亲。我对大都会的厌恶完全比不上对您陪伴的喜爱。如果在接下来的场合里我都得穿这件衣服，那就这样吧。我对任何入眼的刺客都毫不手软，绝不迟疑。”

“谢谢你，Damian。”Bruce说道。“那么，小心行事。”他再次拍拍Damian的肩膀，然后走了回去，下台阶，朝着在位置上全神贯注看比赛的Tim走去。

他坐在Tim的边上。Tim直直地瞪着比赛。Bruce一言不发，看着他。

一阵沉默。

Bruce意有所指地清了清喉咙。

Tim镇定自若的神情稍微松懈了一些，嘴角勾起一丝窃笑。

“很有趣，不是吗？”Bruce说道，Tim难以自持地爆发出大笑。

“太值得了，Bruce，”他在喘息之间说道。他笑得太厉害了，其他座的人们都望过来看发生了什么。“我不管你这次要让我禁足多久，他说他在救 _你的命_ 的时候的表情真的——”他说不出话来，爆发出克制不住的大笑，肩膀颤抖着。

Bruce叹了一口气，捏了捏鼻梁。“我说过多少次要你不要黑进瞭望塔的服务器。”

“数不清了，”Tim咯咯大笑，都流眼泪了。

“禁足一周。”Bruce说道。

“太值得了，B。看看他的表情，”Tim喘息道。“他觉得 _崇高_ 而 _无畏_ ，我的天呢，这是我人生中最棒的一天。我 _没法_ ——”

“你该庆幸我没告诉他。不然他会毫不迟疑地抽出他那把费尽心思瞒过安检的剑的。”

“邮件里要他带着，”Tim说道，现在已经有点哽咽了，“还有要格外注意卖热狗的家伙，因为他名列多个观察名单。这就是他每隔二十分钟就买一只热狗的原因。并且，为了避免看上去像个奇葩，他还得把它吃掉。你知道他有多讨厌他们的。”

“你弟弟 _还小_ 。”Bruce说道。“你应该照顾而不是捉弄他的。”

Tim哼了一声。“是啊，当然。他可是Damian。他自找的，B。”

Bruce叹了一口气，靠回座位。或许他该自己来看比赛的。“至少叫他别瞪着那个可怜的热狗男了。”

Tim倾身去看Damian，当然了，在他又买了一只热狗的时候他投向热狗男的眼神格外凶恶。

他又开始大笑起来。“见鬼，”他说道，“我简直天才。”

*

本回合结束，Bruce回到自己的座位，看到Jason瘫坐在上面，和他们座位另一头的Cass来回抛着纸球。Cass戴着他的棒球手套。

“Jason。”Bruce说道。

“哼。”Jason把球掷给Cass，没有抬眼看他。

“保镖可不会瘫坐在雇主的椅子上。”

“嗯，好吧。这个就会。让开，B。Cass快要干翻我了。”

Bruce叹了口气，让开路。他坐在Jason的座位旁边。Damian蜷在他旁边的位置，轻轻地呼噜着。这个小孩是怎样在大白天、在如此热闹而嘈杂的人群中睡着的，他真是不得其解。Tim朝着他们的座位走来，朝着Damian的耳边悄声道“ _刺客_ ”然后跑开了。

Damian猛地一抽醒来了，拼命地看着四周。“在哪儿？我要把他们找出来。等着瞧，你们这帮 _歹徒_ ——”

“Damian，”Bruce叹了一口气。“没有什么刺客。”

“您是什么意思？当然有了。”

“他们没有—— _见鬼_ 。”他说道，看向大屏幕。“Damian，赶紧从镜头前面出来。”

“为什么？”Damian问道，看起来很困惑。他看向那六十英尺高的屏幕上他们的脸。“噢。”

“你穿着流星队的T恤，没有人会喜欢一个叛徒。”Tim在另一头朝他们大喊道，暗自发笑。“如果我是你的话，我会很小心的。这儿是哥谭。人们可暴力了。扔东西什么的。”

Damian忧心忡忡地跑开了。

Bruce摩挲着太阳穴。“他只是在吓唬你呢。没有人会扔东西的。”

Jason倾过身，朝着大屏幕微笑着、“大家好啊，”他说道，尽管他知道他们听不见。“我是保镖。可爱的女士们，记得和我联系——”

Bruce看了他一眼，他停了下来。“怎么，我都不能泡妞了吗？”

“可能有人会认出你。”Bruce无力地挑明道。明明在他年轻时这很有趣的。那时他的小孩也更少。

Jason推了推他的肩膀。“嘿，放宽心。没人会知道的。我戴着墨镜呐。就像Clark Kent的伪装。”

“我明白，”Bruce干巴巴地说道。他注意到他们仍旧在大屏幕上。他挥挥手，微笑着，就像Bruce Wayne那样。Jason仍旧在屏幕上。

只有他们俩，出现在十六英尺的大屏幕上，聊着天。这并不安全。

镜头很快就移开了，Bruce舒了一口气。他看向Jason，他回视着他，眼神很奇异。

“记得上次同样是这样吗？”Jason轻轻地问道。

说得像是Bruce会忘记似的。

“那是很棒的一天。”Jason微笑起来。“你翘了一天班好让我看比赛，记得吗？我告诉你我从未去过球场看现场的比赛，而你打给卢修斯取消了所有的会议。”

“是的，”Bruce说道。“我记得、”Jason在去球场的一路上都滔滔不绝着他最喜欢的球星，猜测谁可能会赢，还有他觉得骑士队战术的症结所在，Bruce记得他坐在那儿，在车里，看着Jason兴奋地说着、打着手势，想着他是如此的幸运。

Jason现在是如此的不同，却也是如此的一样。

“我开始接受治疗了，”昨天，在Bruce的书房里，Jason对他咕哝道。

Bruce从他面前的文件抬起头，有些意外。最近Jason常来他的书房，挑几本书，浏览他们清扫哥谭中帕斯托莱利毒品团伙残党的计划。

但那并不是唯一的原因。最近Jason开始来到他的书房，只是坐下来和他聊天。共享空间。他们并没有聊一些很重要的事情。就只是说的话，这真的有些让他意外了。

“那很好，”Bruce说道。“我很…… _高兴_ ，Jay。迈出健康的一步。”

“是啊是啊，”Jason嘟囔着，看着脚下的一块地毯。“别太兴奋了。我就是看看。如果我不喜欢的话我就不做了。”

Bruce看着他。“你希望我陪着你吗？”

“不，”Jason坚定地说道。“当然不。我们俩，交织的情感，小房间。最终很可能走向一场打斗。”

Bruce笑笑。“好吧。如果改变主意了就告诉我。”然后他继续着自己的文书工作，Jason也开始了他的阅读，像那样他们度过了接下来的一个小时。当Jason离开的时候，他在门口顿住了。

“如果说，我说你被绑架、注射了超级危险的药物是这么久以来发生在我们身上最好的事情，会不会很奇怪？”

Bruce想了想。“是啊。有一点。”Jason耸耸肩，说道，“就是那样，”然后离开了。

Bruce想着，如果那天他从未前往过码头，从未被埋伏过。从未被药倒再被从仓库里拖出去过。

很可能现在他仍旧是坐在蝙蝠洞里，解决某个案子或者参加无聊的派对。而非此时，此刻，与他的家人一起。他的儿子与女儿们。

他看向Damian。看向Jason。看向Stephanie和Cass，对着Cass手机上的什么东西大笑着。

“嘿，第九个回合要开始了，”Dick坐在座位上说道。“你们觉得我们今天会有好运吗？？”

Bruce看向场地。骑士队准备击球了。今天，他们莫名看起来势不可当。

“是的，”Bruce说道，“我觉得我们会的。”

*

当比赛结束，他们走出场馆的时候，Bruce突然停了下来。他看向四周。

“Damian在哪儿？”他问道。

在接下来的二十分钟里他们都在把Damian从一个惊惧而困惑的热狗小贩身上扒下来。

Tim大笑得 _停不下来_ 。

*

“我们该庆祝或者什么的。”Dick说道。他们再次朝着场馆外走去，Dick牢牢地抓着Damian。男孩生着闷气，并不乐意被拖着走。其他人在后面拖拖拉拉地，兴奋地讨论着比赛。

“嗯。”Bruce说道，找着车。又来了，他把车停在哪儿了？

“我说真的。我们应该举办一个派对，B。上一次骑士队赢是什么时候，哈？大概是，三年前了？”

“没那么久。”Bruce说道。

“无所谓啦。我也不记得确切的时间了。但是我们有一阵子没有大获全胜了。我觉得你该举办一个赛后派对。或许邀请上正义联盟。我们可以坐下来看精彩片段。你觉得呢？”

“不。”Bruce说道。

Dick翻了个白眼。“ _拜托_ ，Bruce。肯定会很好玩的。你知道Damian想见Diana想见得要命。是不是，大米？”

“不。”Damian闷闷不乐地。“但是如果父亲决定邀请她来派对，我想这应该没问题。”

“没有派对，”Bruce说道，他终于看见了车。“没有Diana。”

“求你了？求你了？我可以喊上泰坦，Damian可以叫上他的小伙伴们，还有——”

“Damian只有一个朋友。 _一个_ 。”Jason在后面喊道。“他来自大都会。就是说，我们刚刚暴打的那支队伍。我觉得他过来就是我们往他伤口上撒盐。”

“闭嘴，Todd。我有朋友。”【注4】

“噢是吗？说无关。来呀。”

“Todd你这个 _低能儿我_ ——”

“好吧，”Bruce叹了一口气。“行吧。举办派对。每个人都喊上。去吧。别拉上我就好。”

“太棒了。”Dick笑了起来。“肯定会超赞的。我现在就打给Clark。”

听罢，Bruce任由自己露出一个小小的微笑。胜利并不总是如此这般甜蜜。

“你干吗了。”Dick说道。

“什么？”

“你在微笑啊。吓死我了。你肯定做了什么事。”Dick说道。

“我只是在想为什么Clark不会来参加派对。”

“什么？为什么？”

他们坐进车里，Bruce看向后座确认每个人都系上安全带了。他打转，身后场馆的喧哗声与孩子们的讲话声交织在一起。Bruce意识到，这是很棒的一天。那些美好日子之一。【注4】

“他会忙着文一个独角兽刺青的。”Bruce说道，然后驶入道路，往家的方向开。

_全文完。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （好吧好吧我知道Clark的皮肤刀枪不入，所以实际上他没法文身，不过为了好玩我还是这么写了，那就别提醒我啦）  
> 这就是故事的结尾啦！感谢阅读，写作过程中乐趣多多。如果你能留下评论告诉我你的所思所想我会很高兴的。  
> 一如既往，来汤上找我。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：  
> 【注1】比赛已经来到第八个回合了。他们晚的不是一点点；他们已经错过了大半比赛。场地的人们漫不经心地看着流星队朝着球棒走去。
> 
> ※我对棒球一无所知，包括翻译和以下译注全部来自于网络搜索，有不当的地方还恳请指出※  
> 文中赛至第八回合，一场棒球共九局，所以说“他们已经错过了大半比赛”。
> 
> 【注2】"Hope springs eternal," Dick says.Jason stares. "Did you just quote an Alexander Pope poem?"“希望之泉永存，”Dick说道。  
> Jason盯着他。“你刚刚引用了亚历山大·蒲柏的诗？”
> 
> Alexander Pope，亚历山大·蒲柏，18世纪英国最伟大的诗人，杰出的启蒙主义者。他推动英国新古典主义文学发展。（https://baike.baidu.com/item/亚历山大·蒲柏）  
> Hope springs eternal，希望之泉永存。出自《An Essay on Man: Epistle I》，全句为Hope springs eternal in the human breast。（https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44899/an-essay-on-man-epistle-i）
> 
> 【注3】He watches as a Knights fielder tags the batter-runner.  
> 他看见骑士队触杀了击跑员。欢呼声席卷整个球场。每个人看起来都有些吃惊。骑士队队员更是如此。
> 
> 我对tags the batter-runner的理解是，在击跑员还没到达垒时垒手接到球并用身体任何一个部位触碰到了跑者，击跑员被触杀出局。这局应该是赢了？  
> （https://www.zhihu.com/question/48770025）
> 
> 【注4】  
> "Damian's got one friend. One." Jason says, from the back. "And he's from Metropolis. As in, the team whose asses we just kicked. I doubt he'd show up for us to put salt on his wounds."   
> "Shut up, Todd. I have friends."   
> “Damian只有一个朋友。/一个/。”Jason在后面喊道。“他来自大都会。就是说，我们刚刚暴打的那支队伍。我觉得他过来就是我们往他伤口上撒盐。”  
> “闭嘴，Todd。我有朋友。”
> 
> Jason说"Damian's got one friend. One.”，而Damian反驳说“I have friends.”。单复数不知道怎么翻出来比较好。


End file.
